Vivir, amar, recordar
by sonrais777
Summary: .:AU:. Bridgette es una chica que perdió la memoria hace muchos años, ha salido adelante desde entonces pero su vida dará una vuelta de 180 cuando conozca a Félix Agreste que al parecer ahora está muy pendiente de ella.
1. Avanzar sin mirar atrás

**Hola a todos! Hoy traigo una historia un poco larga. XD una de las que he estado trabajando últimamente. Espero les guste tanto como a mí que he estado escribiéndola y si no, pues agradezco al menos la molestia que se toman por leer, las actualizaciones se realizarán los domingos o lunes. Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía porla creación de tan grandes personajes y ya estamos a poco de ver la segunda temporada! Y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 1.

Avanzar sin mirar atrás.

 **¿Alguna vez alguien se ha sentido perdido? Yo sí, durante los últimos cinco, casi seis años. Me llamo Bridgette, y tengo 25 años, y bueno...no recuerdo nada de mi pasado.**

 **Hace cinco años desperté de un largo coma en un hospital en Marsella, me dijeron que sufrí un accidente, no lo sabía, no recordaba nada, nada de nada. Bueno, recordaba mi edad y mi nombre, pero no mis apellidos. Me dijeron que estuve en coma durante casi dos años así que fue un gran shock enterarme de ello. Esperé un mes en recuperación para ver si alguien venía a verme, pregunte si alguien podría estar buscándome, preguntándose qué fue de mí. Pero no, nadie jamás preguntó por mí, nadie jamás vino por mí. Cuando me fui del hospital me dieron unos documentos, una tarjeta médica que incluía un apellido para rellenar el espacio perdido en mi nombre, Marchand, al menos fue algo. Pero no tenía dinero, tampoco una identificación legal, y ni siquiera un lugar donde quedarme, no sabía qué hacer.**

 **Las primeras semanas fueron un calvario, había terminado de una cama de hospital a una caja de cartón que terminé perdiendo por otro vagabundo. Estaba sucia, hambrienta, con tantos problemas que cualquiera ya se hubiese echado a llorar… pero yo no. Y lo que haría sería salir adelante con o sin pasado.**

 **Lo primero que hice fue buscar puntos donde pudiera asearme, comer, y ganar dinero, aprendí a asearme en las estaciones de trenes con el jabón de los lavamos de los baños. La comida fue difícil, para eso necesitaba dinero y no me atrevía a mendigar, por lo que recogiendo carros de equipaje o carritos de súper mercados, abrir la puerta a ciertas tiendas y ayudar a estacionar a los autos con avisos la gente me daba una moneda y podía comprarme algo para calmar mi estómago por un tiempo. Mi ropa la conseguí en una iglesia del lugar, eran muy amables, me daban comida y me ofrecí en ayudar con la oportunidad de limpiar ganando unas monedas extras. Agradecía la ropa donada, eran muy buenos conmigo. Cuando necesité cubrir necesidades más primordiales gane dinero dando mi cabello a una peluquería, el cabello corto me sentaba bien, no me podía quejar y aprendí que crecía rápido, los de la peluquería estaban encantados con mi cabello.**

 **El invierno en Marsella fue cruel, me quedaba en los albergues y era una pelea constante por quién se quedaba con las mejores camas, en poco me di cuenta que lo mejor era quedarse en los pequeños albergues de la iglesia porque así no tendría que cuidar mis cosas todo el tiempo. Los de la iglesia nos daban arroz, alubias y pan, no era mucho pero igual se agradecía, teníamos suerte si nos tocaba algo de carne por lo que cuando llevaron pollo en navidad todos estábamos muy contentos. Me enseñaron a zurcir y coser, todos se sorprendieron, incluyéndome, de mi habilidad con la aguja. Así que me dejaron quedarme en un cuartito de la iglesia y pase el resto del invierno en paz y componiendo ropa.**

 **A veces iba al hospital, debía volver con mi cartilla cada seis meses a contestar algunas preguntas y pasar por el examen médico básico, pero empecé a faltar regularmente, ya no le veía el caso a aquella visita de rutina.**

 **Al pasar el tiempo aprendí que se me daba bien la cocina, por lo que me dejaron hacerme cargo de cocinar y vaya que muchos me lo agradecieron. Hacía de todo para ganar dinero, desde zurcir, coser, lavar, barrer, cocinar y recolectar botellas o plásticos por las calles, y cada vez que me crecía mucho el cabello lo cortaba y me pagaban muy bien por este. Estaba muy a gusto, pero no podía evitar preguntarme si de verdad estaba sola o alguien estaría buscándome, y si no era así... ¿qué clase de persona era para que no lo hicieran? El padre de la iglesia solo me decía mantener la esperanza, pero mi esperanza hacía tiempo se centraba más en vivir tranquilamente y con una buena vida a futuro.**

 **A los dos años el padre me envió a Paris, con una buena amiga de este que tenía un edificio de departamentos, ocupé un cuartito de la azotea pero también, la azotea la convertí en un lugar más acogedor. Después los del edificio me empezaron a tratar y les caí bien, la casera dijo que les había contagiado algo de mi energía, yo solo sonreí ante la idea. Después conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de abarrotes en turno rotativo y en la noche cuidaba los niños de los vecinos, me encantaban los niños y no fue un problema tratar con ellos, y me también confiaban en mí porque no tomaba nada sin pedir permiso, no le gustaba mucho tomar cosas de los refrigeradores y creo que eso hacía que me quisieran más. Pero ante todo tenía un sueño, comencé a comprar ciertos objetos para esto, papel, hilo y un poco de tela para comenzar a diseñar. La ropa vieja la transformaba en hermosas obras de arte y dibujaba vestidos o trajes dignos de una pasarela, una vecina me sugirió ir a la escuela de moda, pero terminaron literalmente echándome a patadas al no tener papeles ni pasado. Dolió pero decidí darme un empujón para salir adelante y entré a una escuela técnica de secretaria y contabilidad, era aburrido, nada que ver con crear vestidos, pero se enteró que los que se graduaban recibían un trabajo con una muy buena paga. Poco a poco hacia mi camino, quizás no de la manera más convencional pero estaba feliz, no creía pedir nada mejor por ahora, podía estar en paz…**

Y Bridgette no tenía idea que su tranquila vida cambiaría drásticamente al conocerlo a él…

Bridgette regresaba de su trabajo de la tienda, usaba unos jeans algo gastados pero que se ajustaban a su pequeña cintura, una camisa de manga corta color roja con mangas color negro que tenía el logo de la tienda en el lado izquierdo del pecho, además de una gastada gorra de beisbol roja que combinaba con el "uniforme". Ya se estaba haciendo noche y solo quería darse un baño y dormir, de camino escuchaba algo de música en una vieja radio de casettes, en una época de reproductores e internet era sorprendente que hubiese encontrado eso y funcionando perfectamente. Y últimamente había cierta música que le había llamado la atención…

-¡YO! Es que estoy siguiendo, mi rumbo sin midiendo, las posibles sorpresas que la vida va poniendo, pero paso a paso con mi corazón latiendo voy tan solo donde este mejor vaya respondiendo. Yipi yo-yo, yo soy la rapera más increíble del lugar y muevo a todo el mundo con mi rima singular ¡YO!- al subir los cuatro pisos de su edificio hacia la azotea vio feliz una bolsa grande atiborrada con botellas plásticas.

-Ah vaya, creo que ya mañana puedo cambiar todas las botellas y latas reunidas.- entró a su pequeño cuarto. Su cama era una hamaca improvisada de sabanas y edredones, había un agujero en su techo para que dejase ver las estrellas que tapaba con una lámina solo en invierno o lluvias, un librero improvisado de tres hileras repleto de libros, una hielera, una mesa sencilla de madera, un par de sartenes, platos y cazuelas, una pequeña estufa eléctrica, un par de sillas, una pequeña televisión, que casi no veía, una cajonera de tres y un par de baúles grandes donde guardaba telas o materiales, a veces se sentía como un ratón al hacer eso. En una esquina estaba una bolsa repleta de latas y puso a lado la otra de botellas plásticas.- Al fin llena lo que quiere decir que me voy a dar mi gustito hoy.- tomó de la cama un bolso que tenía la cara de un gato negro, un poco grande y se encaminó hacia las regaderas públicas que estaban cercas. La casera le había permitido usar su baño pero ella prefería no abusar, después de todo cada quien tenía derecho a su espacio personal. Y las regaderas públicas era un lugar barato y con bastante agua caliente. Rentó una por media hora y disfrutó cada minuto enjabonándose y lavándose bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Al salir la noche ya había caído por completo y suspiró al pensar en calentar esa mini pizza que tenía guardada sobre la sartén en mantequilla, ya podía saborearlo. Se secó un poco su corto cabello que apenas y empezaba a rozar sus hombros y se puso su gorra ocultando también ese mechón rebelde. Pasó por un lado de la pequeña plaza que estaba cerca de su casa cuando un sonido la paralizó, era del filo de un cuchillo saliendo de su funda.

-O me das lo que tengas rubito o tu bonita cara será un recuerdo.- Bridgette se escondió cerca de un árbol y poco a poco se movió hasta quedar detrás del árbol asomándose con cuidado, vio a dos tipos, uno de ellos con un gran cuchillo de cocina amenazando a un hombre de traje ejecutivo oscuro y de cabello rubio, solo podía verlo de espaldas.

-Inténtalo si tienes agallas.- dijo el ejecutivo, a Bridgette casi le da un infarto, ¡ese tipo estaba loco! Sacó su celular para llamar a la policía y hablar en voz baja escuchando las risas de los asaltantes.

-Policía, hola, estoy en la calle Riveau en la plaza esquina con Crevant, se está cometiendo un asalto y uno de los asaltantes tiene un cuchillo, puede matar a alguien.

-Valiente el tipo.- dijo el otro y el rubio solo le miró de reojo.

-Tu también terminaras en el suelo imbécil.- las risas de ambos tipos se acallaron y Bridgette casi se le caía la quijada.

-Olvide lo que dije VAN a matar a alguien ahora.- el asaltante del cuchillo fue el primero en atacar, pero el rubio se hizo a un lado haciendo que tropezara y de un rodillazo en el estómago lo dejó en el suelo, el otro fue contra él, un golpe, dos, tres y el rubio los esquivaba para ser después él que con un golpe certero le rompiera la nariz. El otro se levantó sin su arma y fue contra él pero el rubio le dio un merecido derechazo dejándolo en el suelo. Bridgette estaba sorprendida, jamás había visto a alguien pelear así excepto en las películas, pero el tipo estaba tan entretenido con ese tipo que no vio como el otro estaba levantándose con el cuchillo de su amigo en mano. ¡Al diablo! Aquello no era una película y lo iban a matar.

El rubio volteó al escuchar un golpe sordo y miró a alguien con gorra que había golpeado con una rama grande al tipo, este solo trastabillo, fue contra la chica y Bridgette le esquivó y golpeó más duro esta vez en la cara dejándolo en el suelo, el rubio se hizo cargo del otro con un buen golpe en la cara dejándolo tirado inconsciente, todo había terminado, pero no esperó que esa chica de gorra le tomara del brazo y le jalara.

-¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre!- no le dio de otra que seguirla al ser halado de forma tan brusca. Corrieron varias calles arriba hasta que Bridgette no pudo más y giro a ver al rubio.- Oye ¿estás bien?- se quedó pasmada, el hombre que estaba frente a ella era guapísimo y vaya que sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante esos ojos azules que la miraban como estudiando cada aspecto de su persona hasta que de un brusco movimiento quita su mano de su manga.

-¿Quién le dijo que necesitaba ayuda atrás? ¿Es estúpida?

-... ¿Qué?- Bridgette reaccionó, le miro pensando que había escuchado mal.

-Creo que estúpida.- dijo en un tono seco. Bridgette sintió la rabia subir por su garganta ante la forma en que se había expresado.

-¡Oiga! ¿Quién se cree para hablarme así? ¡Le acabo de salvar la vida!

-Nadie se lo pidió. ¿Y quién no me dice que usted estaba con ellos?

-¿Qué?

-Como vio lo que iban a hacer sus cómplices era salvarme o ir a prisión, es demasiado extraño que una mujer ande a estas horas de la noche y más con un aspecto sospechoso.- Bridgette le miró bajo la gorra.

-Imbécil.- el rubio le miró ahora pensando que él había escuchado mal.

-¿Qué?

-Es un imbécil que se monta una película, imbécil.- l varón le miró molesto y ofendido.

-¿Cómo se atreve?

-Es un imbécil, ¡IM-BE-CIL con letras mayúsculas! ¡Me voy! ¡No me gusta pelear con imbéciles!

-¡Vuelva aquí!

-¡Vete al diablo!- le gritó mostrando su dedo medio dejando a un molesto rubio que maldijo a la grosera chica.

Bridgette regresó y lanzó su bolso y su gorra dejando que saliera libre su mechón incontrolable de cabello, se puso su pijama que era un pantalón de cuadros azules y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Estaba furiosa contra aquel tipo que la insultó, ¿quién se creía? No por ser rico debía tratar así a los demás, se cubrió con las sabanas, bueno, ya lo olvidaría, no creía volverlo a verlo por su barrio, y mañana sería un mejor día… oh, qué tan equivocada estaba.

Félix regresó a la mansión gracias a su chofer, había tenido un mal día, una junta se extendió una hora más, otra reunión con los inversionistas japoneses que no lo dejaban paz, su automóvil quedo en medio de la nada y la batería de su teléfono estaba muerta, había olvidado recargarlo en la oficina, y para colmo al buscar un teléfono lo intentaron asaltar unos idiotas de los que se encargaría después con toda la discreción posible para que su padre no se enterase o lo regañaría como a un crío. Se había dado cuenta al regresar que esa chica sí había llamado a la policía, tuvo que admitir que aunque la chica era muy grosera, él no fue mejor. Se quitó la corbata y el saco lanzándolo por sobre su cama, estaba exhausto, necesitaba un baño y mataría por un combo de KFC, pero mientras se dirigía al baño casi tropieza cuando su gato pasó entre sus piernas.

-¡Plagg!- ese negro gato gordo le ignoró, ¿qué mosca le había picado? Normalmente ese gato no le gustaba correr pero pasó tan rápido entre sus piernas que de no ser por su pelaje negro y su volumen pensaría que hubiese sido la gata de la novia de Adrien, gata que cuidaba y que estaba ese día en el veterinario por una indigestión de la que su hermanito hizo un drama pidiendo que la gata se quedara en observación. Retomó su camino al baño para poder tomar una relajante ducha cuando un sonido llama su atención. Se detuvo sorprendido y al voltear Plagg estaba en la cama metiendo su nariz en su saco y ronroneando. Aparte de Tikki, la gata que estaba en la veterinaria y la novia de su hermano, solo otra persona lo hacía ronronear así, pero era imposible. Lo vio acomodarse con la nariz justo en su manga, ronroneó gustoso con lo que fuese que estuviese oliendo. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y sin mucho tacto quito a Plagg que rodó sobre la cama molesto con él, el saco estaba lleno de pelo pero no le importó, llevo la manga a su nariz intentando captar algo y sutilmente captó un aroma lo hizo estremecer, se tuvo que agarrar de un mueble para mantener el equilibrio. Un suave aroma a vainilla impregnaba la manga de la prenda, a su mente llegó la imagen de la sonrisa de una chica de hermosos ojos color zafiro con radiante sonrisa.

 _Félix._

Su voz volvió a su cabeza después de tanto tiempo, sintiendo en su pecho una calidez que se extendió por completo. El maullido molesto de Plagg lo hizo regresar a la realidad, aquello era imposible, simplemente imposible, intentando recordar a la chica que apenas y vio, pero... ¿y si fuese posible? Una extraña ansiedad le invadió arrugando entre sus manos la manga del traje. Tenía que comprobarlo, tenía que hacerlo aunque fuera una locura para tranquilidad de su mente... buscaría a esa chica de la gorra de nuevo.

….

 **Y… esto es todo por el momento. KYAAA! NO ME TIREN COSAS! DX Bueno chicos, los primeros capítulos serán un poco cortos, pero no desesperen que después ya serán largos para disfrute de todos. Y espero que les haya gustado, dejen review, que recuerden que el review es el alimento del escritor, y a mí me encanta leerlos XD nada de tomatazos, y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	2. Inesperado

**Es increíble, no recuerdo la última vez que conseguí más de veinte reviews en un capítulo O.O GRACIAAAAS! Y en serio, son geniales, y bueno, no tenía pensado actualizar hasta el domingo peeeero… me han convencido. Así que agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc creados de los personajes y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 2

Inesperado.

-¡Que viva el descuento de empleado!- grito Bridgette feliz en su trabajo haciendo que un chico moreno se tapara las orejas por sus gritos.

-Ya sé, ya sé. Cada día de pago nos lo dices.- dijo el joven viendo a la hiperactiva Bridgette, su compañera de trabajo en turno.

-¡Por supuesto! Las sopas instantáneas y enlatados a mitad de precio. Verdura y fruta con treinta por ciento menos. Artículos de limpieza y aseo quince. Aparte... ¡He ahorrado mis puntitos de tarjeta! ¡Salchicha, huevo y queso van a la bolsa gratis este mes!

-¿Te cuidas cada centavo, verdad?

-¡Con mi vida! Y puedo pagar sin problemas la escuela.

-Vale, como tú digas...- el chico intento mover una gran bolsa de comida para perros, era pesada, pero Bridgette prácticamente se la arrebató y la cargo sin problemas.

-Deja te ayudo.- la puso encima de varios bultos iguales sin problemas.

-¿Cómo le haces? Eres más fuerte que yo.- se quejó el chico al verla, era más pequeña que él pero ella respondió con simpleza.

-Como de todo y hago de todo.

-No te creo.

-Es cierto. No digo no si me piden algo, después de todo por algo nos pagan.

-Si pero tu concepto de comer de todo es sobrevivir una semana a base de judías, papas y repollo.

-Esa vez no fue una, ¡fueron dos semanas!- señaló la chica.

-Y lo dices con tanto orgullo...

-Y no te olvides cuando comí solo champiñones y lenteja por diez días.

-A veces me das miedo...

-¡Hey los dos! Nos llaman.- les avisó otro chico. Fueron a la parte de atrás, en la zona donde comían todos, allí había en el centro de la mesa un apetecible pastel de fresas, cuando la supervisora vio a Bridgette la mujer sonrió y aplaudió.

-Felicitemos a Bridgette por dos años de trabajo ininterrumpido.- todos los presentes aplaudieron y Bridgette esbozo una gran sonrisa intercalando su mirada entre sus compañeros y el pastel.

-Mu-Muchas gracias.

-Te lo mereces, has trabajado duro. Bien, tomen una rebanada y a trabajar, puedes llevarte el sobrante Bridgette.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias jefa!- Bridgette era como una niña pequeña, cualquier cosa la ponía de buen humor. Y con su pasado o nulo pasado, todos admiraban a la chica que buscaba destacar. Al salir de su trabajo llevaba en una bolsa el pastel y en otra sus compras, había sido un buen día, y le habían dado el resto del día libre con paga como premio, ahora podría trabajar en aquella blusa que tenía pendiente o en aquel sombrero de ala ancha que quería estrenar ese verano que ya estaba próximo. Casi quiso gritar ante la semana de vacaciones que tendría la próxima semana, tenía ganas de usar ese bikini rosa que hizo en un fin se semana en la playa y estaba segura que podía pagarse un pequeño hotel o sino dormir cerca del mar era una opción igualmente buena. Casi podía sentir la brisa del mar, pero sus ensoñaciones quedaron a un lado cuando su mirada se detuvo en un coche de lujo negro, aquel no era cualquier vehículo, era un mercedes de última generación color negro, pero el hombre apoyado en el auto fue quien le hizo retroceder y esconderse en una esquina, era el mismo rubio de ayer, esta vez con un traje gris aperlado, camisa negra y corbata azul a cuadros con calzado negro, un sueño hecho hombre o mejor dicho una pesadilla. Pensó en darse la vuelta e ir por la otra calle pero no, ella no había hecho nada malo, al contrario, no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse así que salió de su escondite caminando con la cabeza en alto y sacando el pecho, pasara lo que pasara no huiría, claro que no.

Félix había pedido un tiempo fuera de la oficina y había estado toda la mañana en partes cercanas a la plaza donde lo habían asaltado, muy seguro que la chica debía vivir por ese distrito. Lamentablemente no había tenido suerte y debía volver pronto a la oficina para revisar unos papeles. Ya le estaba mandando un mensaje a Natalie de su regreso cuando la vio pasar frente a él, la misma camisa y gorra, no había duda, era ella.

-Oye...- ella se detuvo y lentamente volteó la cabeza, la chica le miro, la gorra tapaba parte de su rostro, quiso ver su cara pero ella de inmediato siguió caminando al no haber respuesta del rubio en esos cinco segundo que se detuvo.- Espera por favor.- comenzó a seguirla, Bridgette acelero el paso.- ¡Hey!- Félix aceleró el paso para alcanzarla, pero antes de sujetarla de la camisa, ella corrió de repente dejando a un pasmado Félix.- ... Qué demonios.

Al correr sabía que podría hacer más grande el problema, bien, lo admitía, se acobardó al escuchar que la llamaba, pero estaba segura que este tendría la idea de que estaba implicada con aquellos maleantes y no quería tener problemas. Bajó la velocidad al estar a una distancia prudente y no quería agitar mucho las cosas que tenía, suspiró aliviada, hasta que escuchó unos pasos veloces tras de ella y casi le da un infarto al ver al rubio.

-¡Maldición!- comenzó a correr de nuevo.

-¡Oye! ¡Detente!

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Alto!- estaban cerca de una calle, notó el semáforo a punto de cambiar, bien, aceleró el paso y cruzó la calle, sonrió pero al voltear hacia atrás vio que el rubio había ganado a los automóviles y al semáforo, no lo podía creer.- ¡Detente ahora mismo!

-¡Ya déjame loco!- cruzo la calle con él pisándole los talones, después al ver la plaza tuvo una idea y entró en ella. Había obstáculos suficientes para poder perderlo, cruzo algunas bollas, algunas jardineras y bajo rápidamente las escaleras para llegar a la zona baja de la plaza, allí se permitió bajar la velocidad.- Fiuuu, lo he perdido.- dijo al no ver a nadie detrás, pero al retomar supaso una sombra se cernió cerca y al voltear atrás casi se le cae la quijada al verlo saltar las jardineras como si practicase parkour en aquellos finos zapatos y bajar las escaleras deslizándose por el barandal de esta hasta caer en el suelo a metros de ella con respiración agitada pero con, la carrera comenzó una mirada enardecida, Bridgette sintió miedo por su vida.

-¡Aaaah!- comenzó a correr la pobre aterrada.

-¡Detente!

-¡Estas demente!- Félix estiro su brazo para atraparla, fue un cuadro de fotografía en donde tras el agarre ambos cayeron y las cosas de la compra se desparramaron por completo. La respiración de ambos era erradica, Félix estaba sobre de ella y Bridgette apenas y podía respirar con el peso de Félix encima. Ella como pudo intentó arrastrarse para no sentir todo su peso, como pudo se movió un poco, alzó la cabeza y la gorra cayó. Félix se levantó un poco colocando a los costados sus brazos para no aplastarla por completo.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó intentando recuperar el aire, el cabello de Bridgette caía sobre su hombro y su mechón de cabello, también corto, hasta estaba decaído por el cansancio

-E-Estas loco...- Bridgette volteó a verle respirando con dificultad por el golpe de la caída.- ¿Que rayos te pasa?- pero el rubio pareció congelarse, la veía detenidamente, su cabello color medianoche, sus brillantes ojos como zafiros brillantes, sus labios rosados, y ese olor a vainilla que perseveraba en ella, su corazón latía como loco al ver frente suya a la chica, ahora mujer que hace años y ocasionalmente aun le robaba el sueño.- O-Oye... ¿me escuchas?

-T-Tú...

-Ah, vale.- ella se deslizo debajo y se sentó con las rodillas juntas alzando las manos en puños extendidos frente a él.- Vienes a llevarme a la policía, ¿no?

-¿Qué?- Félix ahora parecía intentar asimilar algo de lo que pasaba.

-¿No decías ayer que los tipos esos eran mis compañeros o compinches? ¡Adelante! Llévame a la policía, allí te dirán que no tengo que ver, solo soy alguien que tuvo la mínima decencia de llamar a la policía antes de que te hicieran filete.- hubo un silencio entre ambos, hasta que Félix casi quiso reír pero aguantó la risa.

-N-No... No es nada de eso. Yo en realidad... quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste.- Félix se levantó primero y le extendió la mano a una sorprendida Bridgette que le miro incrédula.- En verdad fui un idiota contigo anoche, me ayudaste y te insulté, fue mi culpa. No tenía derecho de hacerte sentir mal cuando fuiste muy valiente en llamar a la policía y ayudarme incluso contra esos delincuentes, eso fue muy valiente.- Bridgette le siguió mirando, los ojos del rubio le parecieron sinceros y bonitos, vio la mano extendida y ríe antes de tomar su mano, ese simple tacto hizo que ambos sintieran una leve pero agradable corriente que los hizo respingar de alguna forma, al levantarse Bridgette soltó su mano, aquello fue raro y extrañamente familiar.

-Ammm, bueno...- rio nerviosa.- Entonces... no hay problema, sin rencores, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi posición.- dijo alzando sus manos y moviéndolas de un lado a otro, Félix reconocía muy bien esos gestos hasta que algo choco contra su pie y vio lo que las bolsas contenían regado por el suelo y Bridgette vio todo desperdigado por el suelo.- Mi pastel…- dijo en un susurro al ver lo que quedaba del pastel en el suelo.

-Lo siento…

-Ya le dije que no vivo lejos.- dijo Bridgette a Félix que cerro la cajuela de su auto después de recoger todas sus cosas.

-Fue mi culpa que pasara esto. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es llevarla a su casa.

-Pero, es que...

-Suba, yo le llevo.- Bridgette pareció un poco desconfiada pero la verdad es que deseaba subirse y así saber que se sentía subirse a uno de esos autos de lujo, así que después de ver como él la esperaba subió y se abrochó el cinturón, Félix la observó de reojo, ella disimuladamente parecía comprobar la comodidad del asiento y aspirar el olor a cuero nuevo del auto.- ¿Hacia dónde voy?

-Oh. Vaya derecho, vivo en la esquina de Verlaine.- Félix asintió y comenzó a conducir, no hubo un incómodo silencio porque Félix de inmediato comenzó a hablar.

-Por cierto, me llamo Félix Agreste.

-Ah... me llamo Bridgette.- las manos de Félix se tensaron poniendo sus nudillos blancos sobre el volante.- Bridgette Marchand.

-¿Marchand?- volteó a verla con grandes ojos y a Bridgette casi le da un ataque al ver un auto enfrente.

-¡La vista al frente!- Félix tuvo que frenar y dar paso al vehículo.- Mi corazón…- la pobre puso su mano en el pecho.

-Lo siento… - se disculpó de inmediato esta vez no quitando la vista del camino.- Me decía que se llama Bridgette Marchand.

-Sí.- contestó más tranquila.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-Tengo 25. Allí vivo.- Félix se detuvo donde le señaló, la edad de ella concordaba perfectamente, la observó detenidamente mientras se estacionaba observando cada rasgo de la chica. Bridgette bajó del auto sin esperar a que Félix abriera la puerta y esperó para que le abriera la cajuela.- Gracias por traerme.

-Déjeme ayudarla.

-No se preocupe, sigo sola. Ya hizo mucho al traerme hasta acá.

-Insisto.- dijo Félix al momento de ver el humilde edificio y sacar una chequera.- Me gustaría darle algo a cambio.

-No.- dijo esta vez de forma contundente con una expresión seria.- Le agradezco mucho pero no voy a aceptar nada más a cambio. Mucho menos dinero, así que gracias y que tenga un buen día señor Agreste.- se dio la media vuelta y saludó a la casera que salía de su departamento observando curiosa al joven y el lujoso auto. Bridgette subió molesta, no le gustaba esa clase de gente que quería pagar algún favor con dinero, le hacía sentirse como una limosnera. Dejó las cosas sobre su mesa y suspiró.- Vaya día... nadie me creerá en el trabajo que un empresario súper guapo me hizo correr la maratón.- iba a quitarse la camiseta del trabajo cuando tocan a su puerta, al abrir ve a su casera.- Oh, hola señora Vendome, ¿se le ofrece algo?

-Oh no, solo ese joven de hace me pidió darte esto.

-¿Que...?- al ver el papel doblado supo lo que era, lo tomó y al desdoblarlo vio tantos ceros a lo equivalente a lo que ganaba en un año.

-Por cierto, ¿quién era? ¿Acaso te estás haciendo de novio?- preguntó la metiche casera, pero Bridgette lejos de contestar sintió la sangre hervir ante la visión de ese papel, Félix Agreste sabría lo que era insultarla.

-Es hombre muerto.- dijo tan seria que hasta su casera tuvo miedo. Mientras de regreso a la oficina Félix pensaba en lo ocurrido.

"Me llamo Bridgette Marchand"

"Tengo 25"

Marchand, ¿pero que era todo aquello? Era ella, definitivamente era ella, pero ¿por qué no le reconoció? ¿Por qué no le recordó? O la mayor incógnita de todas... ¿cómo es que podía seguir viva?

Le había costado encontrar la mansión correcta, había investigado por internet a Félix y casi se da de topes al no reconocer el magnánimo apellido Agreste en el mundo de la moda ¡Era una inminencia! Antes de dar con la mansión correcta se había ido por otras dos, bien, la tercera era la vencida, estaba segura. Ese sábado vestía una blusa rosa de mangas acampanadas con pliegos y con detalles florales a un lado, además de una falda de mezclilla oscura, una diadema rosa y una cinta en el cuello que iba a juego con la blusa con una flor de adorno. Tocó el timbre y no hubo respuesta, iba a volver a tocar pero una cámara de seguridad apareció de la nada asustándola a morir.

-¿Que desea?- tardó un poco en reaccionar.

-Disculpe, busco a Félix Agreste.

-El señor Agreste no está de momento.- al menos había encontrado la casa correcta.- ¿Quién le busca?

-Disculpe, me llamo Bridgette Marchand y vengo a devolverle este cheque.- dijo mostrando el papel frente a la cámara. Natalie desde el otro lado de la cámara observó confundida a la jovencita sin ver que su jefe, Gabriel Agreste, salía de su estudio.

-¿Vino a devolver un cheque perdido?

-No, Félix Agreste me lo dio.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Está mal el cheque?

-No. No está mal, no lo quiero.- Gabriel se había detenido al escuchar el nombre de su hijo mayor escuchando la conversación entre ambas mujeres.

-Disculpe señorita, el señor Agreste le dio un cheque ¿y usted no lo quiere?

-Exacto.- ya comenzaba a hartarse de tanta pregunta.

-¿Y cuál es la razón de rechazarlo?- Bridgette tuvo que tomar aire para no agarrar la cámara y arrancarla de cuajo.

-Porque yo no lo necesito y porque no me tiene que dar nada por salvarle de ese robo de la otra vez.

-¿Robo? ¿Qué robo?- pregunto una voz masculina esta vez, Bridgette vio la cámara acercarse más a su cara.

-Pues el robo de hace un par de días. Uno de los sujetos tenía un cuchillo y...- la cámara retrocedió y volvió a ocultarse interrumpiendo con eso el relato del robo, para sorpresa de Bridgette las rejas se abrieron de par en par. Y la voz femenina volvió a escucharse.

-Adelante por favor.- Bridgette se adentró al lugar, tenía un amplio jardín de entrada y al llegar a las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal de entrada, Natalie abrió la puerta a la joven que entró con cierta duda y en medio del salón estaba nada más que Gabriel con aquel porte serio que le caracterizaba, Bridgette lo reconoció de las revistas de modas, tuvo que tragar ante la intimidante presencia de ese hombre, en verdad que las fotografías no le hacían justicia.

-Buenos días señorita.

-Buenos días señor...- se sintió orgullosa que su voz no temblara.- Disculpe, he venido a devolver esto.- sacó el cheque del bolsillo de su falda y lo extendió.- No lo quiero, se lo dije al joven pero aun así me lo dejo.- Gabriel tomo el cheque y lo miró, no era una cantidad insignificante pero nada exorbitante para él, aunque suponía que sí lo era para la joven frente a él.

-Se lo diré a mi hijo, pero primero ¿podría contarme acerca de ese robo?- ella se balanceó un poco en el mismo sitio antes de juntar sus manos.

-Bueno, esa noche…

Félix estaba en medio de una junta con unos inversionistas de España, solo veían unos puntos a tratar del contrato de la siguiente línea de la temporada, aunque de momentos su mente iba hacia la chica de ojos azules, una felicidad lo embargaba al saberse poseedor de una nueva oportunidad que el destino le ponía pero también había una enorme duda, ¿dónde había estado durante todos estos años? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué su apellido era diferente? ¿Por qué no le reconocía? Porque estaba seguro, ella era Bridgette, SU Bridgette. Y si para eso debía sacar una prueba de ADN para confirmarlo, perfecto, después de todo, la chica había dejado en su auto esa vieja gorra que debía tener al menos un cabello suyo y él tenía de dónde sacar la otra muestra necesaria. De repente su teléfono sonó, iba a ignorarlo pero al ver el número de su padre supo que era una llamada que no podía ignorar.

-Disculpen un momento caballeros, es algo urgente.- dijo al saber que su padre solo le llamaba de su propio celular cuando era algo extremadamente delicado o importante. Al salir de la sala de juntas respondió.

-Padre...

-Hijo, ¿puedo saber por qué no me dijiste sobre el intento de asalto que sufriste hace unas noches?- rayos, ¿cómo se enteró?

-Te lo iba a comunicar hoy mismo.

-¿En serio? Lo dudo mucho. Aquí está una jovencita que vino a entregar el cheque que le hiciste por agradecimiento.- toda molestia o fastidio se evaporó del cuerpo de Félix.

-¿Ella está allí?- pregunto rápidamente y eso hizo arquear una ceja a Gabriel. Miró de reojo a la chica que miraba la enorme y elegante mansión hasta que sus ojos se toparon con unos papeles en el escritorio de Natalie.

-Eso mismo dije.

-Voy ahora mismo a la mansión, no dejes que se vaya por nada del mundo.- colgó dejando a un confundido Gabriel que miró su teléfono como si este fuese a darle la respuesta de la extraña actitud de su hijo.

-Pero que fraude...- murmuro la chica, pero fue lo suficientemente claro para que Gabriel y Natalie le escucharan.

-¿Disculpe?- Bridgette dejo de ver los documentos que estaba leyendo para entretenerse.

-Ah...yo, disculpe. No fue mi intención ver...

-¿A qué se refería con fraude?- preguntó Gabriel acercándose a ella, quedando a solo tres pasos de la joven.

-E-Es que los números de esta hoja están mal. El porcentaje no es el mismo que dictan, digo, lo hacen ver como si el negocio diera más ingresos de lo que parece y este contrato dice que en dado caso el negocio fallara y fuesen a la bancarrota pues...le corresponde entregar a la empresa un cierto porcentaje de las acciones.- Gabriel frunció el ceño y Natalie sin esperar orden tomó los documentos y entregó a su jefe que los revisó. Bridgette notó su mirada buscar en el documento lo que había dicho.- Penúltimo párrafo, segundo renglón, letra chiquita.- el ceño de Gabriel se profundizo más y le dio los documentos a Natalie.

-Que nuestro abogados revisen línea por línea de este contrato y por favor revisa si las cuentas son o no las correctas.

-Como diga señor.- el señor Agreste miró a Bridgette, la chica pensó que había sido impertinente al meter sus narices en esos documentos pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando este volvió a hablar con tono menos grave.

-¿Ya ha comido?- ella le miró y parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír.

Félix se disculpó con los inversionistas y salió al estacionamiento para abordar su auto. De inmediato al dejar el estacionamiento se puso el aparato de manos libres para realizar una llamada de su celular.

-¿Hola?

-Adrien, soy yo. ¿Dónde estás?

-En medio de una sesión en el Campo de Marte. ¿Pasa algo?

-Necesito que canceles y vayas a la mansión.

-¿Perdón?- sonó desde el otro lado incrédulo.- Padre insistió demasiado en que hiciera esta sesión, si la cancelo será como si al final le dijese que no la quise hacer.

-Yo arreglo todo pero ve a la mansión ahora.- Adrien se mantuvo un momento en silencio.- ¿Adrien?

-¿Que es tan urgente Félix?- pregunto serio y Félix suspiró.

-Te diré apenas llegues.- colgó. Félix sintió cierta emoción pero las dudas aun le perseguían. ¿Qué había pasado con Bridgette estos últimos años? Y... ¿cómo es que estaba seguía con vida?

….

 ***Esquivando un trinche* Rayos andan peligrosos. Y… espero les haya gustado, fue corto pero así serán los primeros capítulos tal y como dije al principio. Muchas gracias en serio por sus reviews, no me esperaba tantos que casi lloro… pero vamos poco a poco develando el misterio, aunque dentro de unos capítulos descubrirán más o menos como pasó la cosa. En fin. Dejen reviews, nada de tomatazos piedad, y solo acepto en esta temporada de calor algo frío y unas almohadas de Nathaniel o de ambos Chat Noir para que me acompañen en la noche, kyaa! X3 Y hasta la próxima empiezo a contestar reviews… si puedo. Y ya sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	3. Incógnitas

**Hola a todos! La verdad es que quería actualizar el domingo pero creo que volveré a adelantar el capítulo, eso sí, el próximo SÍ será el domingo, pero les aseguro que será un poco más largo, de aquí en adelante los capítulos tendrán más y más cosas como vaya la historia. Gracias a todos por su apoyo, gracias por los reviews y agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por darnos tan genial serie. Y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 3.

Incógnitas.

No recordaba cuando había comido algo así de rico, claro que cuando podía era una muy buena cocinera, pero la explosión de sabores de su boca no se comparaba a nada que hubiese comido antes o que recordara en ese momento. Pero aun cuando quisiera devorar todo, mantenía sus modales. Agradecía a su vecina de abajo, una mujer ya vieja que la invitaba a su cena de Navidad y ponía tantos cubiertos que nadie sabía qué hacer con ellos, pero la mujer se mostró complacida cuando Bridgette quiso aprender cómo usarlos para no pasar una vergüenza monumental como en la primera cena… era algo que quería olvidar relacionado con el tenedor de ensalada, y ahora el complacido era Gabriel, la chica mostraba su espalda derecha, codos fuera de la mesa, y una forma de escoger los cubiertos con cierta delicadeza y elegancia que ahora se preguntaba si de verdad la chica era de un estatus humilde como pensó al principio. Pero hubo algo que captó su atención.

-Dígame señorita Marchand, la prenda que porta ¿de qué diseñador es?- ella detuvo su tenedor con pescado y lo bajó.

-En realidad de ninguno, yo misma hice la prenda, me gusta mucho hacer mi ropa.

-Oh... entonces estudia en la escuela de modas.

-No. Estudio en una escuela técnica secretariado y contaduría.- Gabriel Agreste arqueó una ceja, vaya talento desperdiciado pensó, la prenda era delicada y demostraba la buena mano del diseñador en cada detalle.- Aunque me hubiese gustado mucho entrar a la escuela de modas de Paris pero no fue posible.

-¿Cuál fue la razón?

-Falta de papeles e... identidad.- dijo observando la mirada confundida del varón sabiendo que tenía que dar una explicación.- Yo sufrí hace años un accidente, y al despertar en un hospital de Marsella, solo sabía mi nombre y mi edad. Tengo amnesia.- explico al señor Agreste.- Y como nadie en ese entonces me buscó o hubo algún reporte de desaparecido, el hospital me dio una credencial, un apellido y al salir solo fue un hasta luego y que no olvidase mis revisiones anuales. Vine a Paris para salir adelante, pero al querer entrar a la escuela de moda y diseño me echaron de una patada… literalmente.- dijo recordando esa patada de tacón y punta de pico.

-Ya veo.- aunque no lo pareciese la historia de la chica lo había inquietado un poco, alguien completamente olvidada. ¿Tendría algún familiar en el mundo? O ¿sería que los familiares la daban por muerta? Y si había desaparecido, ¿no hubiesen hecho un reporte para intentar encontrarla? Él lo hubiese hecho, Gabriel no hubiese descansado hasta que al menos apareciese uno de sus hijos, fuese como fuese. La chica dejó los cubiertos, había dejado el plato completamente limpio.

-Le agradezco mucho la comida. Fue muy amable el haberme invitado.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para la persona que salvo a mi hijo.

-No, no, en serio, como dije cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo, solo estuve en el momento correcto cuando pasó.

-Aún así...- Gabriel se ve interrumpido cuando se escucha como abren abruptamente la puerta de entrada, la voz de Natalie y la de Félix se escuchan en el salón de entrada y en poco el joven rubio entró al comedor mirando a la joven y a su padre alternativamente.

-Padre, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-Seguro.- respondió serio el hombre y se levantó de su lugar.- Un momento señorita, le pido que por favor no se vaya. Enseguida volvemos.

-Pe-Pero yo...- pero ninguno de los hombres tomo en cuenta sus balbuceos y se fueron al estudio privado de Gabriel dejando a una Bridgette contrariada.

-Pero debo ir a la escuela...

Ya solos Gabriel observó a su primogénito de forma dura.

-¿Puedo saber en qué pensabas? Un robo con arma blanca Félix, te pudieron haber herido o matado y me vengo a enterar de la boca de una extraña lo que me debí haber enterado hace días. Dime, ¿quieres que vuelva a ponerte guardaespaldas como cuando niño?

-Padre, no fue nada que no hubiese manejado. Por algo aprendí a defenderme.- dijo intentando no sonar fastidiado aunque comprendía que su padre estuviera preocupado.

-¿En serio? Discúlpame por preocuparme pero ponte en mi lugar.- Félix comprendía, desde la muerte de su madre su padre había intentado protegerlos de todo, y no fue hasta el instituto, que la misma Natalie le convenció dejarle ir a él y a Adrien a una escuela pública, que soltó un poco la rienda, aunque no por completo.

-Lo siento, la próxima ve te diré primero.

-Espero que no haya próxima vez.- gruñó Gabriel y Félix sonrió de lado hasta que recuerda el por qué estaba allí.

-Padre, ¿has hablado con ella? ¿Te ha dicho algo?- Gabriel al ver el interés de su hijo por la chica se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cómo qué? Exijo que me expliques que pasa y ¿qué interés tienes en esa joven?- Félix lanzó un bufido y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de su padre que pronto tomó su lugar frente a él.

-Ella puede, no, ella es Bridgette Dupain-Cheng. La hermana de la novia de Adrien, la chica de la que me enamore hace años atrás.- por primera vez el rostro de Gabriel paso del enojo a la sorpresa para después volver a su postura seria.

-La chica que murió cuando terminaste el instituto.- Félix asintió y Gabriel parecía sopesar la sorpresa bien disimulada.- Ahora la recuerdo, ella gano una beca por un diseño que yo mismo felicite, fue un diseño muy original.- Félix arqueo una ceja, ¿en verdad solo la recordaba por eso? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba que Gabriel Agreste felicitara a alguien y más aún a una estudiante de instituto era un logro más que increíble.

-Esa misma.- El señor Agreste recuerda entonces la plática de hace un momento.

-Eso lo explicaría...- dijo en voz alta y ahora fue Félix quien miro interrogante a su padre.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tuve una interesante charla con la joven, me dijo que hace años sufrió un accidente que la mantuvo en coma y que despertó no sabiendo más que su primer nombre y edad. Si comparáramos las fechas podríamos verificar si su historia se acomoda a los hechos.- Félix sintió como un enorme peso se le quitaba de encima pero una vieja sombra del pasado hizo que su expresión se volviese dura como la de su padre.

-Si eso es verdad entonces hay muchas incógnitas al respecto.

-Por supuesto.- dijo poniéndose de pipe y mirando hacia el gran ventanal.- Su supuesta muerte tiene que ver mucho.

-Y además de quien fue el cuerpo que le entregaron a su hermana, junto con los de sus padres.- ambos quedaron en silencio un momento.

-¿Qué piensas Félix?

-Yo siempre tuve la duda de si de verdad fue un accidente o no lo ocurrido, había algo que siempre me hizo dudar más allá de una simple negligencia. Pero ahora con ella viva, podría intentar investigar que ocurrió realmente.- Gabriel miró a su hijo.

-Pues si haces eso debes asegurarte que la joven este bien. Porque si lo que dices es cierto entonces no está segura.

-Lo haré. Pero tampoco pienso decirle nada por el momento, no quiero causarle algún shock o asustarla.- Gabriel asintió, saber toda la verdad de quién era podría traerle problemas y lo mejor era ir poco a poco para saber cómo tratarla.

-Tienes que hacer que vaya con un especialista.

-Lo sé. Pero con lo ocurrido antes, esto es angustiante. ¿Por qué darla por muerta? ¿Y quién haría algo así?- Gabriel notó los hombros de su hijo tensarse, pero debía de admitir que había muchas incógnitas de por medio y que la presencia de esa joven iba a traerles situaciones que no sabría si su hijo podría manejar.

Bridgette se movió incomoda, ya habían tardado y ella tenía que irse a la escuela, bien, era sábado pero eran clases de asesorías y había perdido una clase por quedarse dormida y no podía perderlas. Lanzó un bufido dispuesta cuando de repente siente algo rozar su pierna, se agacha pero no ve nada y nota algo cerca de ella, se levanta de la silla y camina hasta donde estaba sentado el señor Agreste y de nuevo algo suave roza su pierna, al agacharse su mirada es atrapada con la de un enorme gato negro con unos brillantes ojos verdes. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-Hola gatito, ¿quién eres?- el gato maulló y se acercó restregándose en la joven. Ella se rió y lo cargó dejando ver su gran barriga.- Anda pero que gordo.- le pareció ver algo de reproche en los ojos del gato y ella se corrigió.- Lo siento, quise decir... que gran musculo tienes aquí.- le acarició las orejas y después bajo la barbilla, el felino comenzó a ronronear encantado por aquellos mimos. Bridgette estaba gustosa por el ronroneo hasta que siente una punzada en su cabeza y la imagen de un gatito negro con uno naranja dormidos y el gatito negro sobre su pecho y ronroneando haciéndola reír llegó a su mente. Se inclina adolorida pero no suelta al gato que vuelve a maullar. Se tomó la cabeza y el segundo maullido del gato hace que se calme un poco.- Auch, ¿qué fue eso?- se preguntó, y mira al gato como si este le fuese a dar las respuestas. Pero se olvida de todo al ver el enorme reloj del comedor dar la primera campanada.- ¡Ya es tarde!- corrió fuera del comedor, intentó quitarse al gato pero el felino se aferró con su garras a su blusa, ella lo acarició y con cuidado retiró sus patas para poder bajarlo. Al ver a la mujer que la recibió se acercó a ella. Disculpe.- Natalie alzó la vista y fue su sorpresa enorme al ver al arisco gato cómodo entre los brazos de la chica, ronroneando y frotando su cabeza en su pecho buscando más mimos.- Disculpe pero debo ir a la escuela y se me hace tardísimo, ¿podría disculparme con los señores Agreste?

-Yo se los diré.

-Gracias, le devuelvo al gato con permiso y de nuevo gracias.- le entregó a Natalie el pesado gato, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de abrirla un joven rubio de brillantes ojos verdes entró casi topándose con ella.- Lo siento.- se disculpó y salió corriendo del lugar esperando llegar a tiempo.

-¿Quién era ella?

-Una conocida de Félix.

-¿Conocida?- En ese momento ambos Agreste salieron del despacho y Adrien al ver a su hermano y padre juntos se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que Natalie dejaba a Plagg en el suelo enfurruñado molesto.- Bien, ¿qué es tan importante para sacarme de media sesión?- preguntó Adrien curioso y Félix en vez de contestar fue al comedor pero no había nadie. De inmediato miró a Natalie.

-Natalie, ¿dónde está?

-Lo siento señor pero dijo que tenía que irse, menciono que se le haría tarde para sus clases.- Félix quiso golpearse contra la pared, se había ido y ni siquiera había podido hablar con ella, al ver la cara de Félix, Gabriel se acerca a su hijo y pone su mano en su hombro.

-Ya sabes dónde localizarla, así que no debes preocuparte.- Félix respiró profundo y dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones lentamente antes de asentir.

-Sí, tienes razón.- Adrien miro extrañado a los dos, no tenía idea de qué hablaban.

-Me estoy perdiendo de algo, ¿tiene que ver con la chica que salió hace un momento?- Gabriel asiente y se acerca a su hijo más joven.

-Adrien hay algo urgente de lo que necesitamos hablar. Esto también involucra a la señorita Dupain-Cheng.- en ese momento Adrien se puso recto, como si le hubiese atravesado una corriente eléctrica y miró serio a su padre.

-Entendido...

Ya noche Bridgette estaba exhausta, después de las asesorías había regresado al edificio y cuidado a los hijos de una vecina, eran un par de diablillos que bien pudo manejar dejándolos exhaustos y listos para su siesta. Su vecina le agradeció enormemente el favor y le dio algo de dinero y un par de baguettes. Curiosamente podía comer de todo, pero había algo con el pan que le hacía más crítica sobre su paladar, le gustaba el pan, adoraba el pan, pero hasta el momento no había encontrado un pan que le gustase tanto como para comerlo todos los días. Quien sabe, tal vez antes vivía en una casa de pan. Cansada se puso su pijama y apenas pudiendo mantenerse de pie preparó su cena, una sopa instantánea de caldo de tomate con un pedazo de baguette y queso. Quería regar sus plantas de afuera pero lo haría mañana temprano, por hoy iba a descansar. Pero a centímetros de que los fideos tocasen su boca alguien tocó a su puerta, la chica suspiró cansada, ¿quién podría ser a esas horas? Se levantó y fue a abrir, abrió grandemente los ojos al ver al mismo rubio, Félix Agreste, en su humilde azotea.

…..

 **Los estoy matando lo sé, pero todo se irá revelando más rápido de lo que creen, no habrá mucho misterio se los prometo. Pero bueno, gracias por sus reviews y a cada uno que lo mandó, en serio no me esperaba tantos e intentaré responderlos… para la próxima, en serio esto supera mis expectativas O.O Y bueno dejen review, nada de tomatazos solo jugos fríos por esta temporada de calor o imágenes lindas o sensuales de Nathaniel o de ambos Chat Noir y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	4. Decisiones

**Hola a todos! Gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia, en serio me hacen muy felices y espero que este capítulo pueda tener un poco más de las respuestas que buscan… si es que hay alguna, mujaajajaja! Como sea, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes, gracias a su apoyo y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 4

Decisiones.

Adrien todavía no lo podía creer, se quedó pasmado un momento, pasó una mano por su cabello y una risa nerviosa salió de su garganta sin poderlo evitar.

-Está viva...- murmuró mirando a su padre que no demostró algún signo de mentira o siquiera bromear con algo así de delicado, pero era su padre así que lo último quedaba descartado.- ¡Está viva!- se levantó de un salto del sillón casi tirándolo al suelo.- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Bridgette está viva! Debo llamar a Mari y decirle, estoy seguro que se desmayará o ¿debería llamarle para que regrese y así pueda ella verla?- mientras su hijo divagaba Gabriel miró al exterior por la ventana de su estudio con semblante pensativo, ya era de noche y las luces de la ciudad mostraban un hermoso paisaje de la vida nocturna.

-Aun no debes decirle a la señorita Dupain-Cheng.- Adrien se detuvo y miró a su padre como si hubiese dicho alguna locura.

-¿Por qué no papá? Marinette estará eufórica, después del accidente quedó destrozada pensando que se había quedado sola. Ahora puede estar con Bridgette de nuevo. Como una familia.

-Félix no tiene dudas de que sea ella pero pedí que realizara unas pruebas de ADN por si acaso.

-Bien, pero si todo concuerda con que es Bridgette, Mari debe enterarse para...

-No Adrien. Así menos puede saber que su prima está viva. Al menos de momento.

-Pero ¿por qué?- su padre no voltea a verle pero es notoria la tensión en el hombre.

-¿No crees que es demasiado extraño? Primero dicen que murió pero no es así, sino que es enviada a otro lugar, y no solo eso, después entregan a la señorita Dupain-Cheng una urna con sus supuestas cenizas. Entonces...

-¿Qué rayos ocurrió en ese hospital?- Adrien cae en la cuenta de lo que dice su padre, aun podía recordar los gritos de Marinette cuando se enteró que sus padres y Bridgette no habían sobrevivido al accidente en la van de la panadería, estaba destrozada y como una broma cruel por un supuesto error del hospital le entregaron las cenizas de su familia, un error que provoco que Marinette se desmayase al no tener tres cuerpos sino tres urnas que enterrar.- Recuerdo como sufrió Marinette... un simple tecnicismo según ellos y su familia fue cremada. Fue un desastre tras otro...

-Un día negro que la marcó sin duda. Pero eso no explica cómo puede ser que la señorita Bridgette esté viva, haya despertado fuera de Paris y con amnesia.

-Esto no puede ser un error como con las cremaciones.- dijo Adrien ahora tan serio como su padre.- Tienes razón. Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto.- de repente alguien toca a la puerta del estudio.

-Adelante.- dice Gabriel y Natalie entró algo apenada.- ¿Qué ocurre Natalie? Debiste haberte ido hace una hora.

-Así es señor pero llegó la señorita Bourgeois y busca al joven Félix. No quise interrumpirlo en la charla con su hijo.

-La señorita Bourgeois...- dijo con cierto fastidio colocando dos dedos sobre el puente de la nariz.- Dile que Félix no la atenderá hoy.

-Se lo dije. Y le dije que tampoco estaba pero insiste que no se irá hasta verle.

-Yo la despediré padre.

-Por favor.- gruñó su padre. La verdad era que esa joven lo tenía harto. Maldita fuera la hora que quiso emparentar a sus hijos con esas locas. Gracias al cielo abrió los ojos e impidió a su momento cualquier tipo de promesa o compromiso con esas señoritas, aunque eso no impidió que la hija mayor del alcalde siguiera con sus constantes acosos, por suerte su hermana menor no siguió sus pasos y dejó a Adrien en pa. Adrien en cambio al bajar las escaleras tomó aire al ver que Claudia Bourgeois estaba allí. La hija mayor del alcalde era joven hermosa, con su cabello rojo anaranjado con las puntas desperdigadas hacia los lados, de ojos de un verde apagado con sombras difuminadas, de delgados labios pintados en fucsia, vestida en un entallado vestido verde esmeralda corto que exponía con su amplio escote su cuello y hombros, con altas zapatillas de tacón de agua negros, sus grandes aretes de oro que hacían juego con su collar y brazaletes de esmeraldas te decían que era una chica más que privilegiada, deseable para muchos hasta que la conocían, para Adrien era insoportable y ella parecía no entender que Félix nunca podría interesarse en alguien que no hubiese sido Bridgette. Ahora agradecía a cualquier fuerza divina por ese milagro para su hermano o estaba seguro se hubiese quedado solo y amargado para siempre.

-Claudia, ¿qué quieres aquí?

-Vine por Félix, me dijo que iría conmigo al evento de mi padre.

-Según tengo entendido Félix te dijo que no podía ir contigo.

-Dijo que tal vez no podría ir conmigo, nunca dijo que no iba a ir definitivamente.

-Y el hecho de que no te llamara para confirmar no cuenta, ¿cierto?

-Simples tecnicismos.- Adrien rodó los ojos.

-Pues no está y no sabemos a qué hora regresará.- Claudia frunció el ceño.

-Me estas mintiendo.

-No miento. Salió de la ciudad para un asunto importante de la empresa. Por eso no está, ni siquiera sabemos si va a llegar esta noche.- Claudia lanzó un bufido molesta.

-Mientes.

-Vale, me has descubierto, la verdad es que Félix está ahora mismo en mi cama y nos acabas de interrumpir en la mejor parte.- al ver la expresión de Claudia no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa burlona.- Solo esperamos que te vayas para seguir con lo nuestro.

-Tú…- Claudia se enfureció ante el tono burlón de Adrien.- ¿Por qué demonios no eres como tu hermano?

-Paso, si fuera como él te tendría encima mío todo el tiempo.

-¡Ya quisieras!

-Ni de broma, con mi linda novia tengo.- Adrien lanzó un bostezo falso.- ¿Ya acabaste? Algunos tenemos que descansar.

-¿Cómo si tú hicieras algo útil?

-Debo cuidar mi carrera de modelo y también voy a clases de qué te importa. Félix no está y aunque estuviera obviamente te diría que no va a ir contigo porque ya te había dicho que no.- vio a Claudia que parecía rechinaría los dientes.

-No puede ser que me haga esto. ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a su futura esposa!- Adrien aguanta la risa cosa que Claudia nota y le fulmina con la mirada.- ¡Dile que me llame apenas le veas! ¿Quedó claro?- dijo con su tono prepotente para darse la vuelta e irse, Adrien solo la vio subir a su auto de lujo color carmesí e irse de la propiedad. Adrien sonrió y bajó los hombros, Plagg pasó por sus piernas y Adrien acarició su pelaje.

-¿A ti tampoco te cae bien verdad?- Plagg le miró pero Adrien estuvo seguro que esos ojos verdes le decían un "¿Y tú que crees?". Sonríe y suspira.- No sabes cómo te compadezco Félix... pero ahora tienes otra oportunidad, no la desaproveches hermano.

Bridgette miró a Félix con grandes ojos no sabiendo qué decir, el rubio estaba en su hogar y eso le hizo sentir algo incomoda.

-Señor Agreste q-que agradable sorpresa.

-Señorita Marchand, ¿puedo pasar?

-Oh, claro. Adelante.- al entrar Félix disimuló su ceño fruncido al ver el lugar, ¿cómo era que podía vivir así? Y esperaba que las sabanas que estaban colgadas como hamacas no fuera su cama… ¿no tenía consciencia que podría caer? ¿Por qué rayos vivía en un lugar tan reducido como el baño de su casa? Pero debía admitir que aunque el lugar fuese muy sencillo, demasiado, tenía el toque personal de la chica y afuera el lugar estaba adornado con flores y plantas que demostraban el esmerado cuidado que ella les daba, mayormente a las rosas.- Si gusta sentarse... solo tengo dos sillas lo siento.

-No importa.

-¿Gusta tomar algo? ¿Café? ¿Agua?

-No gracias.- miró de reojo la "cena" de la chica y evitó hacer cualquier gesto en su impasible rostro en cambio Bridgette por primera vez estaba apenada al tener al joven en su humilde hogar, no quería que se sintiese incómodo ya que su humilde cuarto no tenía comparación con esa enorme mansión.- La verdad es que quería hablar con usted sobre lo del cheque.- ella suspiró, debía suponerlo, le hizo un ademán para que se sentara y ella se sentó frente a él.

-Mire, no me malentienda pero no me gusta aceptar dinero por... ciertas cosas. Le ayude con unos maleantes y me alegra que no le pasara nada pero no me gusta ponerle precio a las acciones y menos a una vida. Así que si viene a decirme que acepte el cheque no lo haré y si sigue insistiendo entonces vamos a tener un problema.- Félix sonrió, dentro de él esa chispa de orgullo y ternura hacia Bridgette apareció y se expandió por todo su pecho. Ella era admirable, su princesa de corazón de oro.

-Entiendo y no insistiré más.

-Gracias...

-Pero entonces déjeme proponerle recompensarla con algo más.- Bridgette parecía fastidiada pero Félix siguió.- Le propongo un trabajo.

-¿Disculpe?

-Mi padre me contó que vio unas cuentas que estaban erróneas y una cláusula que pudo habernos costado mucho en unas hojas que nuestra asistente revisaba. Natalie es nuestra asistente general y hay un puesto disponible para sub-asistente, ella de verdad necesita una mano.

-¿Me está proponiendo empleo?

-Piénselo, es un buen puesto.

-Aun no me gradúo de la escuela, tengo un horario que cumplir.

-No habría problema con ello.- dijo de inmediato.- Se puede arreglar su horario laboral hasta que se gradue.

-Mmmm, no lo sé.

-Piénselo. Le dejo mi tarjeta para que me llame.- le tendió una tarjeta que usualmente usaba para clientes importantes, se levantó y le sonrió a Bridgette de forma cálida haciendo que ella sintiera su cara arder.- Ya debo irme. Esperare su llamada.

-Ammm, gra-gracias señor Agreste.

-Llámame Félix, tenemos casi la misma edad.

-Entonces usted también llámeme por mi nombre.

-Entendido, Bridgette.- la forma en la que dijo su nombre se le antojo tan sensual que casi le da un paro cardiaco a la pobre.- Ten buena noche.- dijo yendo a la puerta y abriéndola la observaba con una arrebatadora sonrisa.- Por cierto, son hermosas.

-¿Qué?

-Las rosas, eso demuestra que usted es una persona con paciencia y dedicación en lo que hace.

-¿G-Gracias?- Félix parecía encontrar divertido el estado de la chica, incluso su pequeño mechón parecía tener vida propia, tal y como recordaba.

-Buenas noches.

-Bu-Buenas n-noches Félix.- su mano temblaba al despedirle y lo vio irse de la azotea. Ella esperó un momento antes de lanzarse fuera de su cuarto y se inclinó de inmediato en la orilla del techo, viendo el auto de lujo esperándolo enfrente del edificio. Cuando el rubio al fin salió de su edificio lo vio voltear hacia arriba y Bridgette se escondió como si fuese una niña pequeña escondiéndose después de hacer una travesura. Se asomó con cuidado y vio como entró a su auto por la parte de atrás y se marchaba, de seguro con chofer. Ella suspiró y miró la elegante tarjeta con el nombre de este, con los números de oficina y garabateado en una fina letra a mano, su número celular. Ella sintió las mejillas arder y se tapó la cara mientas se sentaba en el suelo.- ¿Pero qué pasa conmigo?- preguntó asustada por el rápido latir de su corazón.

Félix suspiró y cerró los ojos ante el silencio del viaje, agradecía que su chofer no hablara nunca, incluso sospecharía que fuera mudo de no escuchar uno que otro gruñido. Sonrió al recordar las rosas en el lugar, ella las adoraba, y recordó cuando una vez colocó una rosa en su cabello en el baile del instituto, se veía tan hermosa en aquel vestido estilo chino rojo con un encaje francés negro en un corte transversal y falda, aquella había sido una noche mágica, y la hubiese retenido toda la noche de haber sabido lo que les esperaba al siguiente día. Abrió los ojos cuando escucho su teléfono, hizo una mueca esperando que no fuera Claudia por enésima vez, pero agradeció que fuese su padre.

-¿Si?

-¿Acepto tu ofrecimiento la señorita Bridgette?

-Dijo que lo pensaría, pero estoy seguro que aceptara. Así podré mantenerla cerca, no solo para vigilarla y protegerla sino que tendrá que hacerse estudios con especialistas.

-¿Y la prueba de ADN?

-Mañana me enviaran los resultados pero no hay duda que es ella.

-Es preferible estar completamente seguros.

-Lo estoy. Esto es mero formalismo. Y mi mejor prueba es Plagg, sino pregúntale a Natalie como se comportó con ella en la mansión.- Gabriel no dijo nada, ese gato era demasiado arisco, solo se portaba bien con Marinette o con la otra gata.

-Entiendo, pero es mejor no dejar ni un cabo suelto.- Félix asintió como si de verdad su padre estuviese viéndolo.- Y por cierto. La señorita Bourgeois estuvo aquí hace un momento.- Félix frunció el ceño con una expresión de cansancio y hastío.- Dijo que la acompañarías a un evento esta noche, y fue tu hermano quien tuvo que despedirla.

-Le dije que no podría ir. Se lo vine diciendo desde hace más de una semana.

-Entiendo. Pero quiero que le pongas un punto final, no me gusta que hagan espectáculos en mi casa a altas horas de la noche.

-Ni a ninguna hora.- escuchó un leve gruñido por parte de su padre.- Hablare con ella, por milésima vez, pero sabes que no se rendirá.

-Haz lo que puedas.- colgó y Félix suspiró cansado. Claudia era insistente, una lapa difícil de quitar. No sabía porque se creía con derecho de interrumpir su vida como si fueran algo, cuando le había dicho hasta el cansancio que nunca estarían juntos. Su humor se había arruinado, solo esperaba que mejorase pensando en su querida Bridgette esa noche... y funcionó.

-A la próxima le tiraré a Plagg en la cara.

Bridgette parecía muy distraída en la hora del almuerzo, normalmente era algo parlanchina con sus compañeros pero ahora parecía sumida en algún lugar de su mente. Su compañero fue el que se acercó siendo empujado por los demás para que fuera a hablar con la chica que estaba demasiado abstraída.

-Bridgette... ¡Brid!

-Eh.- se volteó a verlo aun algo perdida.- ¿Me llamabas?

-¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces algo... diferente.- Bridgette pareció despertar de su letargo y poner atención por primera vez.

-Oh, sí. Estoy bien solo pensaba.

-De acuerdo. ¿En qué pensabas?

-Es que me propusieron otro trabajo y no sé si aceptar o no.

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo?

-Creo que de asistente de asistente.

-¿La paga es buena?

-No lo sé. No pregunté.

-¿Y dónde es?

-En las industrias Agreste.- todas las féminas la miraron con grandes ojos acercándose a Bridgette importándoles poco si atropellaban al pobre chico que tuvo que hacer fuerza para no terminar en el suelo.

-¡En serio no me lo puedo creer!

-¡Brid, esa es una de las empresas de la moda más ricas de Paris! ¡No! ¡Francia!

-¿Pero por qué te lo piensas? Yo aceptaría sin dudar.

-E-Es que yo...

-Bridgette.- se acercó su supervisora.- Deberías aceptar. Esta es una gran oportunidad. No deberías dudar.

-Pero es que si algo pasa o si arruino algo...

-Cariño, calma. Te lo mereces. No arruinarás nada, eres muy inteligente y trabajas el doble que cualquiera. Eres una chica admirable.

-¿Cree que debería aceptar?- de inmediato las voces de todos lo afirmaron con un gran SI, Bridgette sonrió y su supervisora le sonrió igual.

-Eso responde a tu pregunta.

-Gracias... son muy buenos.- dijo a punto de llorar, algunas chicas se acercaron y le abrazaron. Bridgette en verdad les iba a extrañar.- Vendré a verles cuando venga de compras, y juro que no les daré problemas como los clientes usuales.- dijo con gruesos lagrimones y las chicas de su trabajo conmovidas la apretaron más en aquel abrazo.

Félix miraba un documento con una sonrisa, algo extraño en él en la oficina, de haberlo visto los empleados segurísimo pensarían que era el fin del mundo, pero no, solo estaba de buen humor. Cuando su teléfono sonó, no reconoce el número, pero intuye de inmediato quién era la persona que llamaba.

-¿Diga?

-Señor Agreste, digo, Félix. Soy Bridgette.- Félix sonrió aún más.

-¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?

-Sí y acepto tu propuesta. ¿Cuándo iniciaría a trabajar?

-De esta semana a la que sigue. Te comunicare tus horarios y lo que comenzarás a ganar semanalmente.

-Muchas gracias. Nos mantendremos en contacto entonces, te dejo, sigo en horario laboral y... gracias de nuevo, prometo que no les decepcionaré.- colgó y Félix se dirigió a ver a su padre con una sonrisa que cuando los empleados le vieron se asustaron, paralizaron o tiraron lo que estaban bebiendo o comiendo pensando que algo estaba mal para tener tal alucinación. Al llegar a con su padre Gabriel se sorprendió al verlo entrar sin anunciarse y Félix le mostró el documento que tenía en mano.

-Es ella, no hay duda.- Gabriel miró el documento y confirmó lo dicho por su hijo en un 100% de compatibilidad. Por lo que sus preocupaciones aumentaron. El hombre dejó la hoja en el escritorio y al alzar la vista Félix ahora volvía a estar tan serio como él pensando lo mismo.

-¿Sabes lo que significa esto?

-Sí, es necesario saber lo que ocurrió con ella.- Gabriel asiente lentamente.

-Sabes que tienes mi apoyo.- Félix le mira fijamente con una expresión tan seria como su padre.

-Sabes padre, cuando pasó lo del accidente llegue a pensar que tu tenías que ver.- Gabriel apenas y arquea una ceja.- En ese entonces teníamos a las Bourgeois encima nuestro y parecías más tranquilo de que ellas estuvieran con nosotros a verme con alguien como Bridgette que no era de nuestra clase social. Todavía recuerdo cuando te la presente.- dijo Félix recordando con cierta amargura esa desastrosa presentación donde su padre parecía buscar una oportunidad de hacerla quedar mal, no recordaba cuántas veces Bridgette lo calmó con un simple agarre de su mano para no decirle algunas palabras a su padre. Félix se cruzó de brazos esperando respuesta mas no se esperó que su padre sonriera de lado.

-Puede ser que en ese entonces fuera más duro con ella pero era para saber sus intenciones contigo, y debo decir que quede complacido esa noche, no solo pudo soportar y mantener su carácter con cada indirecta que le di, sino que también pudo mantener tu mal humor a raya.- dijo con una leve sonrisa sabiendo como su hijo quiso explotar en esa cena en más de una ocasión.- Pero quiero que sepas Félix que la decisión de escoger a sus parejas nunca recaería en mí aunque pareciese que lo intenté varias veces pero solo era para que ustedes conocieran a más gente. Al final escogieran a quienes escogieran yo no intervendría.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Gabriel junta la yema de los dedos un momento y luego junta sus manos recargándose en su asiento.

-Se lo prometí a tu madre.- Félix miro asombrado a su padre.- Ella me pidió velar por ustedes y llegado el momento dejarles con una persona que pudiera verles como ella lo hacía conmigo. Y la señorita Bridgette no te veía como las demás, sino con ese brillo que yo veía en los ojos de tu madre y lo veo en los ojos de la señorita Dupain-Cheng para con Adrien.- Félix se sintió desarmado por aquella confesión y baja la vista un poco avergonzado.

-Lo siento padre.

-Lo importante es que tuviste suerte Félix, muchos quisieran esa suerte.- dijo viendo el retrato de su esposa en el escritorio.- No la dejes ir ahora que la tienes. No lo permitas.

-No lo hare. Esta vez no la voy a dejar ir. Con permiso.- dijo yéndose con esa promesa bien arraigada en su corazón, la había perdido una vez y no iba a permitir que volviese a escapar de él. Tomó su teléfono, había muchas cosas que hacer…

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos por dejarme review o escribir, no saben lo agradecida que estoy y también sorprendida por tener casi 60 reviews con solo 3 capítulos, casi me dan ganas de llorar. Y bueno dejen review XD un juguito para esta lectora y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE! XD**

 **Respuestas:**

Akari Mavis: Entiendo, aunque en mi caso yo hecho a patadas a quien se atreva a visitarme cuando estoy a punto de dormir. Y Plagg tendrá sus pequeñas apariciones junto con Tikki.

Darkdan-sama.- Exacto, quedó huérfana, ya se explicará más adelante como fue su situación.

Linithamonre77, Forever MK NH, Nerea869, Hinaru 16241, Sol, furryhd3, Karen agreste: Gracias por sus reviews y todos los misterios se resolverán más pronto de lo esperado XD.

Tania-albarn: Y habrá Adrinette, solo hay que ser pacientes.

X29: Créeme, los misterios se resolverán más rápido de lo que crees.

Solitario196: Si esto te pareció atrevido espera el siguiente capítulo… XD


	5. Acercándose

**Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de vuelta y con otro capítulo, estamos casi a la mitad de esta historia y los capítulos se vuelven más largos. Gracias a todos por su apoyo, no tienen idea de impresionada que estoy que esta historia tenga tanto auge, y bueno y sin más qué decir aparte de agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 5.

Acercándose

Bridgette miró el lugar con grandes ojos, estaba segura que de alguna forma despertaría y terminaría en el suelo de la impresión, pero no. Ahora miraba aquel bonito departamento que era solo para ella. De paredes blancas con algunos cuadros de paisajes hermosos, el piso color gris tenían un degradado azulado, la sala era moderna y vanguardista de muebles de piel color negro y una mesa de cristal con un florero blanco lleno de rosas rojas, enseguida estaba la cocina, de azulejos rojos con estufa y refrigerador de cromo, el comedor era una sencilla mesa circular de color blanco con cuatro sillas del mismo color, y antes de ver más sus ojos se posaron en Félix que la miraba escondiendo su sonrisa divertido de ver sus expresiones. La verdad era que Félix la había citado en una cafetería para hablar de su contrato, ella leyó cada parte con cuidado y casi le da un infarto cuando vio su sueldo, pasaron unas horas hablando del contrato y de sus futuras funciones y las funciones que desempeñaba la empresa en el mundo de la moda, cuando Félix la llevó a ese elegante complejo de apartamentos ella estaba confundida… hasta que abrió la puerta y dijo esas palabras que no captó a la primera.

-¿Qué dijo? Hace un momento... ¿qué dijo? ¿Me lo puede repetir?- preguntó con voz chillona.

-Dije que este es tu nuevo hogar.- de no ser porque se sostuvo de la barra de la cocina seguro hubiese caído al suelo.

-Pe-Pe-Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque comenzará a trabajar con nosotros el próximo lunes, no podía dejarla vivir donde antes, se vería mal para nuestra empresa.

-Pero...

-Si le preocupa el dinero no debería, obviamente se descontará una parte de su salario, pero aun así seguirá ganando lo suficiente para vivir. También hablé con su antigua casera, todas sus cosas ya han sido trasladadas a este espacio.- Bridgette no supo qué decir por al menos unos diez segundos.

-Ah, bueno pues si es así... Muchas gracias señor Agreste, digo, Félix.- ella parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento de felicidad.

-Estas son sus llaves. Y bueno, ya es tarde, descanse señorita Marchand.- se dio media vuelta para salir.

-Bridgette...- Félix se detuvo.- Di-Dijimos que podía llamarme Bridgette o Marchand o... lo siento como quiera llamarme o como te sea más cómodo, ya ni sé...- aquella forma de hablar algo atropellada, esos gestos exagerados de manos le parecieron adorables. Sonrió y Bridgette sintió sus mejillas arder ante lo condenadamente atractivo que era.

-Está bien, Bridgette. Lo recordaré-

-S-Sí...- su corto mechón formó un pequeño corazón. Félix se agachó un poco para estar a la altura de su rostro y habló en voz ronca y profunda.

-Buenas noches.- al irse, Bridgette sintió su pecho explotar y casi cayó desmayada, gritó como loca y luego se tapó la boca.

-Rayos, parezco loca pero es que él... maldición, ¡es que es tan sexy! ¡Un pecado andante!- dijo con la cara tan roja como una cereza hasta que se abofeteó para calmarse pero una sonrisa de boba se forma en su cara.- Creo que iría al infierno gustosa…

Cuando Félix se fue comenzó a registrar lo demás de la casa, encontró el baño el cual casi le da algo, era de azulejo verde esmeralda y habia una ducha y... una tina blanca. Siempre habia querido saber lo que se sentía un baño de burbujas. El excusado y lavamanos eran de color blanco y había un estante de madera pulida para poner toallas, ropas o algunas cosas de higiene personal y encontró no solo unas tres toallas blancas sino jabones de diferentes esencias y shampoo, todo eso le encantaba. Debía agradecer al señor Agres... a Félix por todo. Y después fue a su habitación, casi sintió las piernas fallarle. Las paredes blancas, la lámpara ventilador encima, un elegante tocador y una mesa de trabajo para dibujar pasaron a segundo plano cuando vio la enorme cama matrimonial de sabanas azules. Se lanzó sobre la almohada y gritó de felicidad no importándole si revolvía las sabanas hasta que vio unas puertas de madera, supuso era el closet, lo abrió y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Oh por Dios...- miró las prendas colgadas con grandes ojos, supuso que solo era ropa para oficina. Al lado de lo colgado había una hilera de cajones, algunos tenían algunas de sus prendas, otros estaban vacíos, a excepción de uno que al abrirlo estaba lleno y no pudo más que sonrojarse y abrir la boca como si fuese a gritar.

Félix llegó en poco a la mansión, el departamento de Bridgette quedaba a diez minutos por lo que le daba una excusa válida para poder pasarse por el lugar. Miró el cielo, había algunas nubes y estaba seguro que llovería, antes odiaba los días de lluvia pero gracias a cierta chica los amaba. Apenas iba a entrar a la mansión cuando su teléfono suena, al ver el número de Bridgette contestó enseguida.

-¿Diga?

-D-D-Disculpa Félix, pe-pero enc-contré una línea de ropa que...

-Oh sí. Se me olvidó comentarte, le pedí a nuestra asistente que te comprase ropa de acuerdo a tu trabajo. ¿Acaso no te gustó?

-¡No! Digo, que va pero... seré ayudante de asistente y pues... esto me parece excesivo. ¿Podrías descontar aparte de lo del apartamento el costo de la ropa?

-¿Ni siquiera me permites dártela como regalo?- sonrió de lado.

-Por favor, ya estás haciendo demasiado por mí. No deseo abusar.- Félix suspiró.

-Está bien, serán pequeños pagos para que no te afecte demasiado.

-Gracias Félix.- el rubio sonrió ante lo bien que se escuchaba su nombre dicho por ella, cuánto lo había extrañado.- Pero solo para confirmar... Fue una mujer la que eligió todo, ¿cierto?

-Sí, ¿ocurre algo?

-¡Nada! Nada no es nada importante. Entonces sin molestarte más... buenas noches.

-Descansa Bridgette.- cuando ella colgó una duda se quedó en su mente y entró a la mansión donde vio a Natalie arreglando todo para irse.

-Buenas noches, Félix.

-Hola Natalie, perdona pero ¿conseguiste la ropa que te pedí?

-Sí señor. Aquí le dejo fotografías de los modelos conseguidos para la señorita Bridgette, su padre fue quien sugirió cada uno.

-Gracias Natalie. Que el chofer te lleve a casa, descansa.

-Buenas noches.- le dio una carpeta y se fue dejando solo a Félix en la entrada, sonrió, Natalie se había convertido en su segunda madre, la quería casi o tanto como amó a su madre y la valoraba por eso. Abrió la carpeta y vio que eran fotos de modelos de ropa, pero no se fijó en las modelos sino en los atuendos a los que solo asintió, como siempre su padre tenía un excelente gusto, pero al pasar otra fotografía este casi le da un ataque, de ropa de oficina ahora estaba viendo ropa interior, sus mejillas se colorearon ante los cinco conjuntos que había allí, blanco con encaje, rojo con lacitos, negro, verde y beige, cada prenda que volvería loco a cualquier hombre. Por eso estaba nerviosa cuando le llamó, preguntando quién había elegido su ropa, de seguro llego a pensar que era una especie de pervertido que quería volverla el estereotipo de secretaria desesperada. Suspiró y cerró la carpeta sin ver que Adrien veía tras su hombro.

-¿Quieres transformarla en la imagen de la secretaria desesperada?- Félix le miró con el ceño fruncido a Adrien que sonreía ampliamente.

-Padre fue quien escogió las prendas.- dijo entre dientes.

-Ya veo. Entonces padre desea que termines en una situación más que intima en la soledad de tu oficina.- Félix lo fulminó con la mirada y comenzó a subir las escaleras esquivando a Plagg y a Tikki, la gata de pelaje anaranjado de la novia de su hermano, chasqueó los diente al seguir escuchando la risa de Adrien.- Vamos Félix era broma. No es para tanto.

-Pues a ver si te sigues riendo cuando padre sepa lo que tú y Marinette hacen en los elevadores de la compañía.- Adrien dejó de reírse.

-¡Oye quedamos que me guardarías el secreto! ¡Félix!

Bridgette estaba en su escuela tomando notas para el próximo examen. La verdad la carrera no le apasionaba, era buena en matemáticas y muchos maestros le habían felicitado pero ella era una persona creativa que buscaba crear ciertas cosas, y definitivamente adoraba diseñar. Pero el solo recordar cuando la echaron con aquel el finísimo zapato de tacón le hacía ver que muchas personas le cerrarían las puertas por no tener pasado. Volvió a suspirar y el maestro dio por finalizada la clase. Tomó sus cosas y salió directa hacia su próximamente nuevo lugar de trabajo. Quería agradecerle a Félix en persona todas sus atenciones y también confirmar que de verdad le haría el debido descuento a su sueldo por el apartamento y la ropa, aunque también una parte de ella solo quería verlo. Al salir del edificio el cielo estaba casi por completo nublado, suspiró, de alguna forma los días de lluvia le fascinaban, no sabía la razón, solo le gustaban.

-Buen día para olvidar el paraguas.- se dijo para después ir a la parada y coger el bus, solo deseaba llegar antes de que lloviese.

En las oficinas Agreste, los tres integrantes estaban encerrados en la oficina del Agreste mayor revisando ciertas cosas. Adrien estaba hablando con unos documentos en mano para después dejarlos en el escritorio y pasarlos a su padre.

-Bien, como sabemos los Dupain-Cheng murieron en un accidente de automovilístico, según el reporte los frenos estaban gastados y al no funcionar bien tuvieron ese fatal accidente.- Félix tomó la palabra.

-¿No dijo Marinette que su padre había llevado la camioneta de la panadería a revisión un día antes?

-Sí. Pero solo cosas simples como chequeo de aceite y esas cosas, se dijo que si se hubiese hecho una revisión más completa pudieron haber sabido y reemplazado los frenos.

-Un accidente lamentable.- dijo Gabriel.- ¿Qué hay del médico?

-Solo tengo su nombre, August Rochell, fui al hospital pero me dijeron que hace años se trasladó y no dejó número de contacto.

-Hay que encontrar a ese hombre, seguro él sabe lo que ocurrió con Bridgette.- dijo Félix y Adrien asintió.

-Ya le pedí a alguien que lo haga.

-¿Contrataste algún detective?- preguntó su padre y Adrien sonrió.

-Mejor, se lo pedí a Alya.

-¿La amiga de Marinette?- preguntó Félix con cierta desconfianza.- Sin ofender Adrien pero ¿qué puede hacer ella?

-Alya no solo es aprendiz de reportera, sino que tiene multitud de contactos para poder buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras a cualquier persona y hasta es capaz de saber qué desayuno en ese tiempo. Créeme, Alya es mucho mejor que cualquier detective o investigador privado.- su padre solo juntó ambas manos en pose pensativa.- ¿Pasa algo padre?

-No, solo pensaba en algunas cosas.- en ese momento alguien toca a la puerta.- Adelante.- Natalie entra con una carpeta en mano.

-Ha llegado la carpeta de diseños que solicitó señor.- la entregó a su jefe y este asintió.

-Gracias, ¿algo más?

-Llamó la secretaria del joven Félix, avisa que la señorita Bourgeois le está esperando.- Félix hizo una mueca y Adrien le da una palmada en la espalda.

-Suerte hermano. Yo debo irme, tengo una sesión en una hora y avanzar la tesis de la maestría, si te salta a la cara cuidado con sus labios. Con permiso padre.- Adrien se fue dejando a Félix con el ceño fruncido, Félix sabía que en verdad su "maestría" eran clases de cocina que él mismo se había pagado para la carrera de chef y pastissiere, pero era un secreto de ambos hermanos que después revelarían a su padre.

-Gracias.- dijo de mala manera y Gabriel suspira.

-Debes dejar en claro tu posición con la señorita Bourgeois.

-Lo hago pero parece que todo lo que le digo le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro.

-Haz lo que puedas. No deseo ninguna escena en la empresa.

-No prometo nada.- dijo saliendo directamente a su oficina un piso más abajo donde encontró una escena desagradable.

-¿Esto es un café para ti querida? Te pedí descafeinado, ¿es que eres sorda?

-Claudia.- le llamó serio y ella se levantó del elegante sofá negro de la oficina, Félix reconoció el conjunto como uno de los de su padre, vestido de falda negra y busto blanco, lo completaba con unos elegantes tacones de más de diez centímetros, pulseras y aretes de oro y un bolso pequeño negro con correa de cadena dorada.

-¡Mi amor! Al fin llegas.- iba a abrazarle pero Félix la esquivó para ir a su oficina.

-Hablamos dentro.- dijo seco como de costumbre, hizo un gesto a su secretaria que era una mujer ya entrada en años un poco llenita para que no le pasara ninguna llamada, abrió la puerta y cedió el paso a Claudia que sonrió y se adentró en la oficina.

Bridgette estaba fascinada con el enorme y elegante edificio, y ya se estaba arrepintiendo un poco por venir. Las puertas de cristal se abrieron y Adrien salió del edificio deteniéndose en seco al ver a la chica a unos metros, era la primera vez que le veía y se daba cuenta que aunque hubiese cambiado un poco por los años en verdad era Bridgette. Su cabello recortado estaba por encima del hombro cuyas puntas lo acariciaban, Bridgette siempre había tenido rasgos más finos desde el instituto y estos habían sido pulidos ahora en su adultez, vestía un blusa azul con mangas extendidas hasta los codos, un short de mezclilla negro y unos botines cafés que concordaban con el collar de cinta de cuero con un dije plateado en firma de sol, el largo chaleco y las sencillas pulseras de cuencas azules, tenía un aire bohemio y algo que le recordó a los hippies pero se veía bien, aun su desgastada mochila ayudaba a resaltar ese look, y aun a su edad parecía más joven de lo que aparentaba.

-Hola.- dijo Adrien y Bridgette le miró curiosa.- Tú debes ser Bridgette, me llamo Adrien y soy hermano de Félix.

-Oh, hola un placer. Disculpa, pero ¿cómo sabes quién soy?

-Mi padre me contó lo que hiciste, y nos topamos cuando salías de mi casa, ¿recuerda?

-Oh cielos, lo siento. Es que ese día tenía clases y…

-No pasa nada. ¿Vienes a ver a Félix?

-S-Sí. Pero creo que vengo en otra ocasión.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues... no vengo muy presentable que digamos. Así que mejor me voy.

-Espera, déjame te ayudo.- al entrar a recepción el encargado miró a Bridgette con ciertas reservas pero al estar Adrien a lado suyo le hizo dudar.- Viene conmigo. Va a subir con el señor Agreste.- dada esa simple explicación pasaron sin más contratiempos y la llevó al ascensor.- Está en el penúltimo piso. No hay pierde en dar con él.

-Muchas gracias, ¿estará ocupado?

-Tranquila, mi hermano estará feliz de verte.- evito decir que siempre tendría tiempo para ella pero se mordió la lengua, en cambio notó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

-Eso espero...

-Yo debo irme, fue un placer conocerte, nos vemos.

-Adiós y gracias.- Adrien salió y sonrió ampliamente pensando que su hermano era un maldito con suerte.

-Marinette, solo espera, cuando regreses te llevarás una sorpresa.

Félix estaba sentado en su lugar con los codos apoyados en su asiento observando como Claudia que estaba de pie frente a él y con sus manos apoyadas en su escritorio cambiaba de color su cara a un rojo intenso que superaba su cabello.

-No lo puedo creer. ¡Esto debe ser un chiste Félix!

-Yo nunca bromeo Claudia, deberías saberlo.

-¡Eres un ingrato, Félix Agreste! Siempre he estado al pendiente de ti ¿y así es como pagas todos estos años?

-Desde el principio te dije que no me gustabas, que podríamos ser amigos.

-¡Pero no quiero ser tu amiga!

-Pues entonces no puedo hacer nada más, porque eso es todo lo que recibirás. Y deja de aparecerte en mi casa a importunar a mi familia. Estoy harto de enterarme de que armas una escena cuando yo no estoy.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- Félix arqueó la ceja.- Seré la futura señora Agreste algún día, así que esa también es mi casa.- Félix suspiró cansado, ahora se daba cuenta que estaba discutiendo con alguien de la mentalidad de un infante de cinco años y no una mujer.

-Ya he dicho. Deja de ir o la próxima vez los de seguridad te detendrán. Tengo trabajo así que eso es todo.- Claudia le observó ofendida y su boca boqueaba como si fuera pez en el agua.

-¿Me estás echando como si fuera un mero empleado?- Félix tuvo que reprimir el impulso de rodar los ojos con fastidio.

-Te pido por favor que te marches y me dejes trabajar.- Claudia apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Voy a hacer que te des cuenta de tu error!- abrió la puerta con brusquedad y sintió que golpeo algo o a alguien, pero no le importó y fue directa al elevador. Al entrar a este y darse la vuelta para ver hacia la puerta de la oficina, le pareció ver a una chica que se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, y al quitarlas estuvo segura, por un segundo antes de que las puertas se cerraran que conocía a esa chica, y un horrible escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Félix suspiró desde la comodidad de su escritorio cuando escucha la alarmada voz de su secretaria, más chillona de lo normal y al salir a ver qué pasaba se llevó una sorpresa de ver a Bridgette sentada y con su secretaria poniéndole infinidad de papeles sobre la nariz.

-¡¿Pero qué ocurrió aquí?!- se acercó alarmado a Bridgette y quitó los papeles para ver un poco de sangre rodeando la fosa nasal.

-La señorita Bourgeois al salir de su oficina le golpeo con la puerta justo en la cara y ha empezado a sangrar...- explicó la secretaria y Félix notó unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el impoluto suelo de color gris oscuro.

-Te llevaré a un hospital.

-No, estoy bien. Ya está pasando. No me he roto la nariz.- dijo Bridgette, de haber sabido que eso sucedería ni se hubiese acercado a la gran y elegante puerta para admirarla y mejor se hubiese quedado sentada como la señora le había dicho. No vio a su atacante pero por el sonido del tacón y los gruñidos era obvio que había sido una mujer.

-¡No lo sabes! Anda ven.

-Estoy bien. Y si lo sé. No es la primera vez que me rompen la nariz.- aquel comentario descolocó a Félix un poco pero no insistió más.

-Clarisse, ¿podrías conseguir algo de hielo?

-Sí, enseguida.- cuando se quedaron solos Bridgette se rió a lo bajo para sorpresa de Félix.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Nada, es que pensé que serías el típico empresario rico que tendría como secretaria a una rubia de exuberantes piernas y grandes pechos mientras tomaba notas, sentada en la esquina del escritorio. Me sorprendí un poco al entrar y verla.

-Clarisse es una mujer eficiente, pero si quieres le puedo pedir que tome notas sentada sobre mi escritorio.- Bridgette se rió más fuerte, Félix sonrió pero después su sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí... es divertido que me den en la cara con una puerta de roble.

-¿Cómo te has roto la nariz antes?

-Ah, pues... no es lindo recordarlo.

-Por favor, quisiera saber.- ella torció la boca y suspiró.

-Poco después de salir del hospital apenas y me dieron algo de dinero. Estuve un tiempo viviendo en las calles y me hice de unos trapos y una gran caja de cartón. Pero había otro indigente en la zona, estaba lloviendo y al ver la caja con plásticos y mantas se le hizo fácil sacarme y meterse. Estuve esa noche en una clínica donde me curaron, el doctor era un sádico pero me arregló la nariz.- al fin endereza su cabeza y nota que ya no había sangrado.- Ya estoy bien. Debería irme, solo pase a saludar y a dejar en claro los descuentos de mi salario.- en ese momento llegó la secretaria y Bridgette tomó la pequeña bolsa de hielo.- Me llevo esto, gracias...

-Espera.- Félix se levantó para poder verla, se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo pequeña que ella era a su lado.- Te invito a comer.- ella abrió un poco más grande los ojos.

-G-Gracias pero no quiero molestar.

-Insisto. Además ya estoy en mi hora libre. Clarisse si alguien llama envíame un mensaje a mi celular.

-Entendido, señor.- Félix rodeó a Bridgette con su brazo para tomarla del hombro y dirigirse al ascensor, ella solo le vio embelesada, se sentía muy pequeña a lado suyo y no podía apartar sus ojos de él, era devastadoramente atractivo.- ¿Te gusta la comida italiana?- ella se sonrojó y desvió la vista avergonzada ya que no se dio cuenta de que lo miraba demasiado cuando entraron al elevador.

-Me encanta.- ella sonrió, ¿quién diría que este hombre grosero se transformaría en una especie de príncipe? No, creo que sería mejor un caballero de brillante armadura. Entonces, ¿en que la convertía a ella? Bueno, fuese lo que fuese, en ese momento pensó que el golpe en su cara valió la pena. Al salir vio que estaba lloviendo, Bridgette bajó los hombros recordando que no tenía su paraguas. De repente ve como el de recepción se acerca a Félix y le tiende un paraguas negro, al verlo sintió una leve punzada en su cabeza y la imagen de un paraguas rojo encima de ella llegó a su mente.

-¿Nos vamos?- ella dejó de lado esa leve molestia y sonrió al ver su mano extendida.

-Claro.- caminaron bajo la lluvia al auto de Félix, aunque por alguna razón esto le parecía un tanto familiar… bueno, fuese como fuese, ese momento no lo cambiaría ni por todos los postres del mundo.

….

Laurenlmprincess, soulfox23, Mizu-kumi, linithamonre, Hinaru, georginabesasi, guest,

Tsubasa23: Gabriel será un gran apoyo, créeme.

Hinaru16241: Pues se sabrá más adelante cómo Marinette sobrellevó las pérdidas de sus seres amados.

Darkdan-sama: Gracias! Y obvio habrá de todo un poco xD

DanSpyLinx: Bridgette perdió a sus padres muy pequeña y fue adoptada por los Dupain-Cheng, y al ser Marinette más pequeña que Bridgette ambas se hicieron como hermanas y Marinette decía que era su hermana XD

Solitario196: Gracias y solo puedo decir… tendremos más Plagg más adelante XD

Rose of Dark: Ok… demasiadas teorías raras O.o

SAMP-CLAMP: Gracias y no soy la gran escritora, solo soy otra del montón que gusta plasmar sus ideas XD

X29: En realidad no soy muy buena con el misterio, creo que prefiero el terror y esta historia será de 12 capítulos nada más.

Karen: Habrá Adrinette, ya verás XD

SirenitaElsa: A tu respuesta solo puedo decir… FUJOSHIS A MI!

Michelle: Muchas gracias compañera de letras y gracias por el apoyo XD

Tsukihimekoomori: NO SPOILERS… Aunque como dije el villano se revelaría pronto… Lo confirmarás hasta el siguiente capítulo, tal vez.


	6. Tensiones

**Hola a todos! Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, solo diré que de aquí en adelante veremos más capítulos largos y empieza la trama, espero que les guste y mil gracias por todos sus reviews, y sin nada más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 6.

Tensiones.

Bridgette abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose en un lugar que nunca había visto. Miró alrededor y vio que estaba de pie en medio de una gran y elegante habitación iluminada por la luz del Sol, demasiado grande. Toda una pared estaba llena de libros, incluso tenía como un segundo piso, sus pies descalzos estaban sobre una elegante alfombra negra, grandes ventanas iluminaban la habitación y había un escritorio con algunos libros y una computadora; pero lo que le llamó la atención fue una gran cama tamaño king donde pudo ver dos figuras enredadas entre las sabanas. Y una de ellas era ella, se sorprendió mucho, cubrió su boca con sus manos, y ella se comparó con la Bridgette de la cama. La Bridgette de la cama tenía el cabello largo, las sábanas blancas la cubrían y no tuvo que ver para saber que estaba desnuda bajo las sabanas, pero acompañándola en la cama, abrazándola por la espalda había alguien, un chico rubio y despeinado, no podía ver su rostro porque su cabello era como una melena que cubría parte de su rostro y lo demás estaba oculto porque estaba pegado tras su nuca. La Bridgette de la cama suspiró dormida y se dio cuenta que había movimiento bajo las sabanas, el chico la estaba acariciando. La joven abrió sus ojos de forma perezosa y sonrió para voltearse un poco y ambos se besaron.

-Buenos días chaton.- dijo aun adormilada y cubrió un bostezo con su mano.

-Buenos días princesa...- su voz sonó ronca y este besó a su yo más joven otra vez.

-Feliz cumpleaños gatito.

-El mejor que he tenido...- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y los que faltan...- dijo muy cerca de sus labios para besarle nuevamente. Bridgette estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, pero ante toda la vergüenza de ver una escena tan íntima intentó acercarse para ver al joven que la acompañaba, pero al hacerlo el sonido de una puerta al abrirse y un agudo grito hace que se despierte jadeando y sudando frío. Se levantó y miró su reloj, ni siquiera eran las tres de la mañana. Por un momento se sintió desorientada hasta que recordó que ese era su nuevo hogar. Se levantó para ir al baño y lavarse la cara, se miró en el espejo y recordó el sueño, a su yo más joven disfrutando de un despertar con un chico al que no le vio el rostro.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y quién era ese chico?- frunció el ceño observando su reflejo como si le fuese a dar la respuesta, pero después de un momento suspiró y regresó a la cama. Tardó un poco pero pudo conciliar el sueño hasta que el despertador sonó y se levantó un tanto somnolienta para comenzar su primer día de trabajo.

Natalie revisaba algunos papeles cuando suena el teléfono a lado suyo, suspiró sabiendo quién era.

-¿Si, joven Agreste?

-Natalie, ¿ha llegado Bridgette?

-No, señor. Todavía no ha llegado.- respondió de forma automática al ser la séptima vez que Félix llamaba para hacer la misma pregunta.

-¿Puedes llamarme cuando llegue?- en ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abre y Natalie sonríe levemente.

-Ya no hay necesidad, acaba de arribar la señorita Marchand.

-Perfecto ya bajo.- colgó y Natalie se levantó de su lugar.

-Buenos días señorita Sancourt.- saludó un poco tímida Bridgette.- Estoy lista cuando quiera.

-Muy bien señorita Marchand, podemos comenzar a...

-Buenos días.- interrumpió Félix que había llegado por las escaleras, se acomodó la corbata y el peinado para disimular, aunque Natalie supo que había llegado corriendo.

-Buenos días señor Agreste.- saludó Bridgette, Félix le dio un rápido escaneo. Bridgette vestía con una blusa de seda color purpura de mangas hasta los codos, con corte en V en el cuello y los botones seguían lo demás del recorrido, falda plisada gris oscuro hasta media rodilla, zapatillas de tacón bajo del mismo color, maquillaje ligero y su cabello perfectamente peinado y un poco recogido de atrás con un broche negro, de solo verla deseaba que ella fuese su secretaria pero decide calmarse y no pensar siquiera qué tipo de ropa interior de la colección estaría usando ese día… rayos esto sería difícil.

-Te he dicho que me llames Félix.

-No puedo hacer eso, y menos en horario laboral. Eres ahora mi superior, y sería raro que también me llamases por mi nombre, así que en horario laboral somos empleada y jefe.- Félix frunció levemente el ceño pero no dijo nada, rayos se veía demasiado linda.- Bien, ¿Natalie ya te ha explicado tus labores?

-Apenas iba a hacerlo señor.- dijo Natalie que mantenía una expresión seria evitando reírse de él.

-Pues bien, tu trabajo será el siguiente. Deberás ayudar con las tareas básicas, archivar documentos, hacer y crear archivos, revisar la contabilidad de ser necesaria...- mientras Félix explicaba todo y Bridgette asentía, Natalie no pudo evitar recordar a la jovencita en sus años de instituto. Las veces que la vio le pareció una chica agradable aunque en ese entonces Félix le dio una fotografía de ella para explícitamente no dejarla entrar a la mansión siendo tiempo después que Félix pidió que la dejara pasar después, y las pocas veces que la chica iba le llevaba a ella y al chofer una bolsa llena de algún pan o galletas, una chica muy agradable que no supo cómo fue que llegó hasta ese punto.- ¿Ha entendido señorita Marchand?

-Tan claro como el agua señor.- Félix intentó no gruñir, prefería que dijese su nombre.

-Natalie, muéstrale las instalaciones y sus tareas por favor.

-Por supuesto señor.

-La veré después señorita Marchand.- dijo con una leve sonrisa y Bridgette asintió también con una gran sonrisa, fue en ese momento que sonó el teléfono de Natalie y al contestar miró a Félix.

-Señor Agreste, su padre le pide se reúna con usted.

-Enterado.- le dio una última sonrisa a Bridgette antes de ir a la oficina de su padre.

-Sígame por favor, te mostraré las instalaciones.- dijo Natalie y ambas fueron al ascensor para iniciar el recorrido.

En el hotel Le Grand Paris, Claudia Bourgeois no dejaba de admirarse en el espejo, era bella, lo sabía y gustaba sacar provecho de esa belleza. Se peinó y despuntó más su cabellera naranja, se alisó una arruga inexistente en su costosa blusa blanca sin mangas y que dejaba la espalda al descubierto y se acomodó el cinturón de su pantalón azul que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cadera, se puso su perfume Chanel, se revisó el maquillaje y estaba más que lista para salir. Tomó su bolso y al bajar por el ascensor vio a su hermanita en el vestíbulo, Chloe le daba la espalda revisando algo, a diferencia de su hermana mayor el atuendo de Chloe consistía en una falda plisada negra con un sencilla blusa con cinta atrás color amarilla, la rubia estaba hablando con el encargado del hotel mientras sostenía una tableta.

-Pida por favor que compren los suministros de la lista que le di. Y por favor que cambien las flores de entrada por unas frescas.

-Enterado señorita.- cuando se fue el encargado y Chloe volteó, la rubia frunció el ceño al ver a su hermana.

-Claudia, ¿a dónde vas?

-A las empresas Agreste a ver a mi prometido. ¿Por qué?- dijo sin ver a su hermana que solo rodó los ojos.

-Porque tienes trabajo, tú eres la encargada de administrar el hotel, no puedo hacer tu trabajo.

-Pero lo haces perfectamente hermanita. Te felicito. Nada mal para una recién graduada de Negocios.

-Tú también te graduaste de lo mismo, aunque claro, a diferencia tuya yo no me compré el título.

-¿Celosa de que me gradué con mejores notas que tú, Chloe?- pareció que no le escuchó y Chloe apretó los dientes.- Ya no me hagas perder el tiempo hermanita, tengo que irme.- se fue dejando a Chloe rabiando, ¿cómo podía ser su hermana tan cínica? Cuando pensó que estaba a punto de romper la tableta de sus manos su celular sonó y su cara se transformó a una llena de júbilo.

-Hola mi amor... No, no estoy ocupada, puedes venir si gustas.- al menos su novio le podía alegrar el día.

Bridgette estaba encantada con el lugar, había oficinas de casi todo pero su lugar favorito fueron los talleres donde sintió que podría pasar horas trabajando, sintió un poco de envidia por aquellos a los que demostraban su talento y al ver como trabajaba una pareja con una tela egipcia de color rosa pálido deseó ser ella capaz de tocar esa tela.

-Por aquí salimos hacia el set de fotografía.- explicó Natalie.- A veces estaremos aquí para supervisar el equipo y que todos los modelos se encuentren, en caso de que faltase algo...- varios modelos pasan a lado de ellas y una chica pasa muy cerca de Bridgette.

-Oh...- Bridgette se tropieza sin querer con alguien.- Lo siento mucho.

-No hay cuidado.- dijo distraída la chica que estaba viendo una carpeta de fotos haciendo que alguna que otra foto cayese. Bridgette rápidamente recogió las que se cayeron y las tendió a la chica de piel canela.

-Aquí tiene, de nuevo una disculpa.

-Gracias y no te preocupes, yo era la que iba distraí...- se quedó mirando a la chica con grandes ojos hasta que Natalie le llama.

-¡Señorita Marchand!

-Oh cielos. Bueno, nos vemos.- Bridgette regresó al lado de Natalie dejando a la modelo desconcertada. La chica caminó en automático hacia el set de fotografía donde Adrien le saludó pero esta no le vio, sino que le pasó de largo.

-Lila, hola Lila.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé, te desconectaste del mundo un rato. ¿Te pasa algo?

-Oh pues, no me lo vas a creer pero me pareció ver a...

-¿A quién?- Lila se ríe un poco nerviosa, se veía un poco pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-A Bridgette. Suena ridículo pero... pensé que era ella.

-Oh... la viste.- murmuró el rubio pero fue perfectamente audible para ella. Lila miró a Adrien que parecía nervioso y Lila recuperó rápidamente el color de su rostro para fruncir el ceño y después cruzarse de brazos.

-Adrien Agreste, ¿qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué te pones nervioso? ¿Quién era esa chica?

-Ah, verás pues...

-Habla ahora o me obligarás a usar mi arma secreta.- amenazó la italiana y Adrien abrió los ojos grandemente mirando con horror a Lila.

-Está bien te contaré todo pero NO uses el camembert contra mí.- Lila sonrió.

-Nunca falla.

-No sé cómo te gusta comer esa cosa.

-Que tú no lo aprecies es otra cosa así que a cantar pajarito.

-¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado?- Lila arqueó una de sus cejas y asintió.

-Adelante...- ambos salieron del set, Adrien suspiró esperando que Lila tuviese total discreción con ese asunto.

Bridgette tomaba notas y hacia un mapa de donde estaba cada departamento, de todo excepto el del taller porque éste ya se lo sabía de memoria con solo verlo, Natalie estaba complacida por la atención que le brindaba Bridgette.

-Hasta ahora de todo lo que te he mostrado, ¿alguna duda?

-Sí, ¿dónde estará mi puesto de trabajo?

-Enfrente de mí. Tu escritorio tardó más tiempo del debido por un leve retraso, pero hoy en la tardes podrás acomodarte.

-Gracias señorita Sancourt.

-Llámame Natalie, ¿está bien?

-Oh, entendido, entonces llámeme por mi nombre si le parece cómodo.- ambas sonrieron hasta que al pasar por uno de los sets casi les golpea un bolso de mano que salió volando.

-¡Es que no puedo trabajar así!- gritó una chica que Bridgette supo de inmediato era modelo. Era preciosa, rubia de ojos castaños, de largo cabello recogido con una apretada coleta hacia arriba, y con un vestido de verano corto que mostraba sus kilométricas y torneadas piernas acentuadas por los tacones. Natalie recogió el bolso para entregarlo después a la disgustada modelo. Bridgette vio a Félix y a un muy disgustado señor Agreste que se había quitado las gafas para masajear el puente de su nariz.

-Señorita Suzette, podemos llegar a un acuerdo.- intentó Félix de ser mediador sin percatarse de la presencia de Bridgette que miraba a la modelo.

-Pues no sé cómo llegaríamos a un acuerdo cuando pedí específicamente mi propio camerino, ¿es que esta no es la mejor empresa de moda de Francia?

-Es verdad, y especificamos con su representante que solo estaría para unas cuantas toma de no más de dos horas. No podemos darle un espacio así solo por dos horas.

-Pues si no me dan mi camerino me voy a ocupar que todos sepan cómo tratan a sus modelos, después de todo he sido modelo de Donatella Versace, Carolina Herrera y Vera Wang y todas ellas me han dado mi propio espacio para relajarme.- Félix intentó mantener la calma, ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con modelos que tenían el ego del tamaño del mundo y con Claudia.

-Entienda, es absurdo que pida un camerino privado para solo unas horas.

-Necesito de privacidad para concentrarme y no puedo hacer eso en un set público.

-Y tampoco puede tomar la droga en público.- se hace un silencio sepulcral y todos voltean a ver a Bridgette que fue quien había hablado.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó la chica a punto de explotar e írsele a Bridgette encima.

-Que si está en un lugar público no puede ingerir la droga.

-Saquen a esta estúpida de aquí o ¡voy a...!- cuando estuvo a punto de irse encima de Bridgette, Félix interviene y cubre a la chica.

-Le pido que se calme.

-¡No me voy a calmar cuando esta idiota se ha atrevido a faltarme el respeto! ¡Exijo que despidan a esta estúpida!- en un rápido movimiento Bridgette rodea a Félix y aprieta la nariz de la modelo que de inmediato grita y un chorro abundante de sangre sale de su nariz. Todos se alarmaron al ver aquello.

-Apenas y te apreté la nariz. El interior de tu nariz esta tan dañado por lo que aspiras que tu tejido es muy frágil y sangras con facilidad. Es notorio porque tus fosas nasales lucen más rojas y anchas de lo normal, y dentro es como tener bolsas pequeñas de fluidos y sangre, sumamente asqueroso.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Me ha roto la nariz! ¡Despídala!- gritó la modelo y el señor Agreste vio a Bridgette un tanto severo.

-¿Usted como sabe esto?

-Viví en las calles, es fácil identificar un adicto y las señales que presenta, aparte que no importa que tan fina sea su manicura de las manos, debió preocuparse de hacerse una pedicura completa, si no se cuidan las cutículas como es debido es notorio ver una especie de luna amarilla marcada en la uña.- el señor Agreste intercaló su mirada entre la de Bridgette y la modelo.

-Natalie, dame el bolso de la señorita.- la expresión de la modelo cambió a una de furia e indignación a una llena de espanto.

-¡No! ¡No tiene derecho!

-¿Me está diciendo que si reviso su bolso encontrare algún polvo o sustancia desconocida?- la modelo abrió la boca intentando replicar pero no pudo.- Que venga seguridad. Natalie comunícame con su representante, quiero de vuelva el adelanto que pagamos o levantaremos demanda en su contra por el triple.

-Entendido señor.- Natalie se acercó a la modelo que furiosa tomó su bolso y se fue voluntariamente siendo escoltada por Natalie que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Al irse la modelo, Félix vio a Bridgette de reojo, ¿en serio estuvo la chica en contacto con drogadictos y malvivientes? Recordó el relato de cómo le rompieron la nariz solo por una caja de cartón. De solo pensar en lo que había sido su vida antes le hizo sentir cierta impotencia y rabia al no haber estado allí para protegerla.

 _Eres mi princesa, estaré allí para cuidarte siempre Bridgette, te lo prometo._

 _¿Siempre Félix?_

 _Siempre my lady._

Esa promesa que le hizo años atrás y que no pudo cumplir… hasta ahora.

-Bueno puesto que no tenemos a la modelo principal vamos a llenar la sesión con un reemplazo.- dijo Gabriel como si nada.- Félix espero te prepares.

-¿Qué? Padre, ¿No crees que es mejor conseguir otra modelo femenina?

-No tenemos tiempo de conseguir otra. Además no es como si no lo hubieses hecho antes.- dijo Gabriel yéndose de allí. Bridgette abrió grandemente los ojos y boqueó varias veces intentando decir con gestos exagerados de manos algo, hasta que al fin las palabras llegar a ella.

-¿Eras modelo?- preguntó Bridgette estudiándolo de arriba a abajo y Félix suspiró con fastidio.

-Antes...

-Wow, modelo de revista, me hubiese gustado verlo.- dijo con cierta ilusión intentando no gritar y verse como una fan loca. Félix no dijo nada pero recordó la pared que tenía Bridgette llena de recortes de él.- Debiste haber tenido muchas fans.

-No tienes ni idea.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Natalie regresó pronto y se quedaron para que Bridgette viera como era trabajar en una sesión. Unos minutos después Félix regresaba con un atuendo completamente diferente al elegante traje que traía, cosa que hizo que Bridgette casi se desangrase. Estaba vestido con una camisa verde sin mangas que se amoldaba a su figura perfectamente y encima una chaqueta de manga corta color negro con unos jeans rotos y unas botas cortas, su cabello estaba despeinado dándole un aire salvaje y atractivo y no pensó que tras ese peinado perfecto tenía en realidad una melena que daban ganas de enredar sus dedos en él. Apenas y le pusieron un retoque y salió al set listo para trabajar.

-¡Félix! Ponte por favor en posición.- le pidió el fotógrafo.- Vamos chico, dame ese aire salvaje que sé que tienes.- Félix pudo haberse sentido un poco incómodo, hacía unos años no modelaba pero al ver a Bridgette que parecía emocionada sonrió de lado recordando cuando ella le miraba con esos mismos ojos brillantes.

-Adelante…- se colocó en posición y el fotógrafo de inmediato comenzó su trabajo.

-¡Eso es Félix! ¡Bravo! La cámara te adora.- en verdad era un profesional, cada pose, movimiento y expresión era algo cautivador. Bridgette casi le da un infarto o eso pensó cuando pareció dedicarle una sonrisa que creyó era algo felina y coqueta, estaba segura que tal vez sangraría en poco de la nariz pero no le importaba.- ¡Perfecto! ¡Dame más de esa actitud! ¡Muy bien!- el fotógrafo sacaba más fotografías a más no poder, Bridgette se ríe divertida por el entusiasmo del fotógrafo pero entonces el flash de la cámara hace que sienta una fuerte punzada en la cabeza. Comenzó a ver luces, ¿flases acaso? El sonido de una cámara al ser activada se escuchaba en su cabeza, pero en vez de ver a Félix, tomaban a alguien en un elegante conjunto de camisa blanca y pantalón con chaleco azul degradado a gris, no podía ver el rostro del chico por las luces, pero cuando al fin pareció todo parar escuchó una voz de varón.

 _Eres como la peste…_

Escuchó esa voz que demostraba su rabia y asco, aquello la dejó sin aire sintiendo algo en su pecho estrujarse, el dolor de cabeza se hizo tan insoportable que Bridgette grita por el dolor. Todo se detiene, todos la miran asustados pero ella seguía tomando su cabeza hasta que Félix se acerca, Bridgette apenas y escucha su voz como un eco lejano pero Félix sin pensarlo más la tomó en brazos y abandonó el set gritando palabras como emergencia, hospital y auto.

Claudia llegó en su lujoso auto al estacionamiento de la empresa, apenas bajó del auto pudo ver a alguien salir presuroso con una chica en brazos, lo pudo haber ignorado de no ser porque ese rubio fue directo al auto de Félix y lo abrió.

-¿Félix?- al fin lo reconoció, le gritó pero este no le escuchó y al querer acercarse este ya estaba dentro y arrancó.- ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Y quién era esa?- furiosa subió a su auto y le siguió, oh no, nadie le quitaría lo que por derecho era de ella.- Ya le enseñaré una lección a esa fulana…- gruñó acelerando para alcanzar el auto.

Bridgette casi cierra los ojos ante aquella luz que el doctor puso sobre sus ojos. Ese hombre pequeño de nacionalidad china sonrió después cuando al fin le quitó la luz de los ojos, al no ver ningún problema.

-No parece tener nada malo ahora, pero si gusta puedo hacerle un par de exámenes solo por si acaso.

-No, estoy bien. No pasa nada.- dijo Bridgette queriendo salir de allí, odiaba los hospitales.

-¿Como que nada?- le regañó Félix más que molesto.- Debería hacerle un encefalograma que es su cabeza la que está mal.- Bridgette frunció el ceño.

-¡Estoy bien! No me pasa nada.

-¿Y lo de hace un momento qué fue?

-Sólo un simple dolor de cabeza.

-No me digas.- el doctor tose y llamando la atención de ambos.

-Tranquilos por favor, recuerden que están en un hospital, y señorita no se ponga así. Su novio solo está preocupado por usted.

-¡Él no es mi novio!- dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas tanto por el coraje como la vergüenza y Félix se quedó un momento estático para después calmarse y suspirar, le había gustado volver a escuchar el título de novio.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted doctor...?

-Fu, doctor Fu. Y claro, sígame por favor.- al ver que ambos hombres se iban dejándola sola en el consultorio Bridgette apretó los dientes.

-¡Oigan! Debo regresar a trabajar.- Félix giró para verla.

-Cuando termine y te aguantas porque yo soy quien trae el auto.- Bridgette rechinó los dientes, odiaba perder horas de trabajo, ya que menos horas de trabajo igual a menos paga y ella no quería eso. Pero suspiró derrotada al ver que ambos hombres abandonaban la habitación.

-Estúpido y sensual Félix.

Claudia llegó y comenzó a interrogar a cuanta enfermera se le ponía enfrente, no lo había hecho en recepción puesto que la mujer en esta le ordenó esperar turno como todos los demás, ya se encargaría de informar que su padre despidiera a esa estúpida, por algo era tenía sus contactos al ser el ex alcalde. Una de las enfermeras le dijo dónde estaba el apuesto rubio y Claudia la fulminó con la mirada cuando se refirió así a Félix, ya se encargaría de esa estúpida también. Claudia fue directa al área de consultas, había varias puertas que abrió sin importar si interrumpía o no alguna consulta o descanso. Y al llegar a una puerta la abrió con rabia acumulada, rabia que se esfumó al ver a un fantasma. Bridgette le miró algo sorprendida por la aparatosa forma de abrir la puerta, le sonrió incomoda al ver que no dejaba de verla.

-Ammm, ¿buenas tardes?

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos por leer y por favor no acepto tomatazos, los únicos tomates que acepto son imágenes de Nathaniel, lindas o sensuales o de ambos Chat Noir muajajaja! Dejen review, y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE! XD**

Respuestas:

Arkeiel: Ya sabrás que tan loca está en el próximo capítulo.

Laurenlmprincess: Ya veremos cuál fue la verdad o parte de ella en el próximo.

Tsubasa23: Gabriel Agreste lo sabe todo, o eso creo. Y sobre Marinette se sabrá dónde está, pero para que no haya duda sí está de relación con Adrien XD

Akari Mavis: Si hubiese una Claudia de verdad yo ya le hubiese tirado a Plagg en la cara hace mucho tiempo.

SAMP-CAM05: Y cuando veas la escena del paraguas completa espero te guste XD

Mizu-Kumi, Sakurita24, Hinaru, Tsukihmekoomori: Lo sabrán en el siguiente.

Darkdan-sama: Como dijo Adrien, creyó que intentaba darle el estereotipo de secretaria desesperada XD

Solitario196: Bueno, hago pasar el tiempo, pero cualquiera estaría embobada cuando alguien así es tan bueno con uno, y más un sensual ex modelo empresario XD pero Bridgette está más embobada por la misma razón de la cual se enamoró de él, que fue su corazón.

Rose of Dark: Cuando Marinette se entere... bueno, eso tendrán que leerlo, no puedo dar spoiler de eso.

SirenitaElsa: Exactamente XD

Sol: Ahora sí reconoció a Bridgette. Y muchas gracias XD

X29: Pues no te equivocas con Alya, y Adrien es más pervertido. Y sobre encontrarse con alguien más eso solo habrá que ver que pasa o si recuerda algo.

Karen agreste: Oh, vaya, pues no sé mucho de amino pero está bien. Te doy permiso aunque por favor que tenga el crédito correspondiente.


	7. Conspiraciones

**Hola a todos! Gracias por todos sus reviews, en serio no saben lo feliz que me hacen al ver que a tantos les gusta esta historia, y bueno, aquí se sabrá parte de la verdad, pero no toda, así que chicos el siguiente capítulo está aquí y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 7.

Conspiraciones.

Bridgette observó a la chica que la mirada con una expresión perpleja, como si hubiese visto un espectro y eso la hacía a sentirse incómoda.

-Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien?- Claudia pareció reaccionar, sus facciones se endurecieron y apenas pudo hablar por lo tensa de su quijada.

-Lo siento me equivoque de consulta.- cerró la puerta inmediatamente, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban, sujetó una de sus muñecas intentando al menos detener el temblor pero parecía inútil. De repente escucha voces venir hacia ella y tuvo que obligarse a esconderse en una esquina de los pasillos mientras aparecía Félix a lado de un médico que le pareció de apariencia ridícula.

-Entiendo ahora.- dijo el hombrecito que parecía algo pensativo.- Bien puesto lo que me cuenta de su amnesia, no ha recibido ningún tratamiento, podemos intentar hacerle conocer a las personas más cercanas o conocidos pero debería ser poco a poco y estar al pendiente de sus reacciones, aunque no le garantizo que pueda recordarlos.

-¿Hay algún tratamiento en específico que pueda ayudarla?

-Existen varios tratamientos pero en su caso creo que no es bueno un tratamiento agresivo.- Félix ya se hacía una pequeña idea de qué tipo de tratamientos no quería que tomara.

-¿Entonces?

-Solo paciencia. Pero le aviso que hay casos en los que el paciente nunca logra recordar nada.- Félix se tensó.

-¿Pero puede tener una vida normal?

-Por supuesto, puede tener una vida normal como cualquier otra persona. Pero le pido que esté al pendiente si vuelve a pasar algo así, habría que ver la posibilidad de darle algún tratamiento que se pueda ajustar a ella o tal vez medicamento, aunque no sugiero lo último. Ella debe estar tranquila y poco a poco ver y descubrir las cosas alrededor.

-Entiendo. ¿Le van a hacer algunos exámenes ahora?

-Me gustaría hacerle un par de pruebas para abrirle un archivo y puedan irse.

-Muy bien, gracias.- ambos entraron a la consulta y Claudia quería gritar furiosa al ver la preocupación de Félix por Bridgette. Salió de allí rápidamente y subió a su auto conduciendo de vuelta al hotel segura de haber roto más de una vez el límite de velocidad. Llegó al hotel y sin decir palabra miró al encargado.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-Está en la terraza señorita.- de inmediato Claudia fue a la terraza de la piscina sin escuchar lo demás que el encargado de turno quiso decir, nadie se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra ni mucho menos mirarla, estaba furiosa. Al llegar a la terraza vio a su hermana riendo en una de las mesas con su novio.

-¡Basta Nath! No hagas eso.- dijo entre risas mientras Nathaniel la abrazaba por detrás dándole de besos en su cuello.

-No se puede evitar que quiera abrazar a mi novia.

-Eres un empalagoso.

-Mira quién lo dice. ¿Te recuerdo el San Valentín pasado?

-¡No te atrevas!- dejaron de reír cuando alguien se acercó a ambos y tomó del brazo a Chloe separándola de Nathaniel bruscamente.

-Tú, largo.- ordenó Claudia a Nathaniel que se puso a la defensiva.

-Suelta a Chloe, Claudia.

-Tú no me ordenas y más te vale largarte pintor de quinta o mandare a seguridad que te saquen y nunca vuelvas a entrar.

-Mira tú...

-Nathaniel.- habló Chloe que se zafó del agarre de su hermana.- Esta bien. Nos veremos otro día.- Nathaniel parecía querer decir algo pero ante la mirada de Chloe cierra la boca.

-Llámame cuando puedas.- le da un tierno beso en los labios y se va no sin antes dirigirle una mirada envenenada a Claudia que no se inmuta, ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de miradas. Al irse Chloe voltea a ver con claro enojo a su hermana.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-A mi cuarto, ahora.- le ordenó con voz áspera y Chloe tuvo que obedecer a su capricho rodando los ojos. No se dijeron nada en el trayecto, Claudia daba largas zancadas aun con tacones. Al llegar a la habitación Chloe se sentó en la cama y mira a su hermana caminar como animal enjaulado.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ¿No tenían tu esmalte favorito otra vez?

-Está viva... Esa maldita está viva.- murmuró entre dientes y Chloe no entendía que tanto decía.

-¿Qué tienes? No te entiendo nada.- Claudia la fulminó con la mirada y en dos zancadas estaba frente a Chloe.

-¡La estúpida de Bridgette Dupain-Cheng está viva! ¡Vivita y coleando la muy perra!- Chloe de inmediato palideció y miró cautelosa a su hermana.

-Claudia, sea lo que vayas a hacer no lo hagas.- Claudia la miró perpleja y después se rió en su cara.

-Oh Chloe, a veces olvido lo estúpida que eres.

-Déjala en paz Claudia. Ya has hecho suficiente daño.

-No seas estúpida Chloe, ¿cómo voy a dejarla en paz? Oh, no. Esta vez me ocupare de verla personalmente en un ataúd.- Chloe se levantó de un salto para encarar a su hermana.

-¡Te lo advierto! Atrévete y hablaré.- Claudia no borró la sonrisa de su rostro ante la amenaza sino que le dio una bofetada a su hermana que la tiró a la cama y después se acercó y la sujetó del cabello jalando hacia atrás no importando sus quejidos de dolor.

-No hables por hablar hermanita. Tú no puedes conmigo. Y recuerda que cuando paso el accidente el pago de todo salió de tu cuenta.- jaló más para acercarla a ella, Chloe gritó por el dolor.- Y no olvidemos la pelea que tuviste con la hermana de esa estúpida. Todos escucharon que la amenazaste.- Chloe evitó chillar al sentir más apretado el agarre de su cabeza.

-Yo era una niña… no me puedes culpar de eso…

-Por supuesto que puedo, porque aun siendo más joven que yo Chloe ya tenías cierto historial, ¿o se te olvida? Déjame recordarte cuando mandaste a "asustar" a esa boba. Se hizo un escándalo que papá tuvo que arreglar, fue cuando tu Adrichoo empezó a verte con otros ojos.- Chloe se tensó, aquello había sido una mancha en su historial que le había costado caro, no había pensado bien aquello, había contratado a dos tipos, quería que asustaran en ese entonces a Marinette para que se alejara de Adrien pero resultó que todo salió mal y hubiese salido peor de no ser porque Adrien la salvó de algo que pudo haber salido horriblemente mal y que pudo haber traumatizado a la chica de coletas. Al final Marinette solo se llevó una contusión en la cabeza y Chloe la clara desconfianza y odio de Adrien, de no ser por su padre que era el alcalde en ese entonces seguro Chloe hubiese pasado un tiempo en la correccional. Se quejó intentando no gritar cuando sintió torcerse el agarre de su cabello.- Como sea, todo apunta a ti en caso de que se te ocurra decir algo y no te olvides que bien puede pasarle algo a tu pintorcito de porquería.- la soltó bruscamente sobre la cama.- Ahora vete Chloe. Debo pensar muchas cosas.- Chloe se marchó adolorida de la cabeza, estaba segura que sangraba, al salir de allí y cerrar la puerta gruesas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos maldiciendo a lo bajo a Claudia, la tenía en sus garras como hace años que por error se enteró de todo, y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada, solo juntó sus manos y sollozó en silencio rogando a lo que fuera que protegiera a Bridgette y a los demás de lo que sea que Claudia fuese a hacer.

Después de todo lo del hospital, Félix llevó a Bridgette de regreso a su departamento, el doctor le había dicho que descansara y ahora ella se sentía terrible de dejar a medias su primer día de trabajo. El viaje fue callado, Bridgette no quería hablar del hospital y Félix no sabía cómo preguntar sobre lo ocurrido, al llegar a la puerta del departamento ella tomó aire y al fin habló.

-Lo siento. He sido una molestia hoy. Comprenderé si no desea que siga trabajando en la empresa, fue mala idea contratarme.- Félix frunció el ceño.

-No has sido una molestia. Al contrario, ayudaste a descubrir a una cocainómana y Natalie habló bien de ti.

-Pero aun así...

-Has pasado por mucho. El medico dijo que estos episodios son normales en tu caso. Dime Bridgette, ¿los has tenido antes?

-Un par de veces, esta sería la tercera.- Félix torció la boca antes de preguntar.

-¿Son recuerdos?

-Eso creo.- dijo alzando un poco los hombros. Mi primer recuerdo fue de una niña pequeña alzando sus manitas y llamándome por mi nombre. El otro fue de una especie de lugar de baile, creo que una academia, bailaba con un chico pero apenas y podía ver su pecho, y creo que gruñía de mal humor pero esta vez...

-¿Que fue?

-Solo vi luces y un chico al que no le vi el rostro me decía "Eres como la peste".- Bridgette bajó la mirada.- No sé porque pero... me lastimó la forma en que lo dijo.- Félix apretó los labios, la pequeña seguro era Marinette, lo otro fue cuando la acompañó a la escuela de danza y al principio aunque estaba molesto terminó por gustarle bailar con Bridgette, y la última uno de tantos insultos antes de que ambos fueran novios. Al verla decaída tomó con delicadeza su barbilla para que le mirara y le dolió ver pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, ella siempre sonreía en presencia de todos, nunca se daba por vencida, pero se preguntó si estando sola se ponía a llorar por cada cruel rechazo que le daba.

-No eres una peste. Eres una maravillosa persona que tuve el gusto de conocer.- los ojos de Bridgette se abrieron más y siente como el pulgar de Félix limpia una lágrima traicionera.- Así que no llores. No estás sola.- se acercó a su rostro y Bridgette por un momento pensó que la besaría, ya hasta había cerrado los ojos y lo sintió, en su frente, abrió los ojos y lo vio mirarla con ternura, ella de inmediato se sonrojó.- Descansa. Te veré mañana en el trabajo y si pasa algo tienes mi número.- la dejó allí, él tomó el ascensor y cuando al fin desapareció de su vista Bridgette se sujetó del pomo de su puerta para no caer completamente sonrojada e intentando regular su respiración puesto que se había detenido en algún momento.

-Me va a matar un día de estos...- no podía ignorarlo más, en verdad se había enamorado de Félix Agreste.

Adrien había decidido hablar con Alya, tuvo mucha suerte el saber que la morena tenía unas cuantas horas libres y que estaría con Nino en un restaurante. Adrien llegó a la hora acordada y saludó a sus amigos, Alya tenía sujeta en una coleta su ondulado cabello con dos mechones libres al frente y vestía con un traje color fucsia de falda con blusa blanca, mientras Nino que hacía tiempo había renunciado a las gafas se había dejado crecer el cabello peinándolo hacia arriba y con una pequeña barbita en el mentón, a diferencia de Alya vestía más informal con jeans, camisa azul oscuro y una vieja chaqueta gris, a diferencia de Alya él seguía siendo un DJ dedicándose al mundo de la música y al entretenimiento. El tema salió en medio de la comida, Adrien les dijo todo lo acontecido hasta el momento y sus expresiones no tuvieron precio, Alya tenía el tenedor con ensalada y pollo a medio camino de su boca abierta y Nino tenia a milímetros de sus labios el vaso de su bebida. Nino fue el primero en reaccionar dejando el vaso en la mesa.

-Adrien, viejo, con eso no se juega.- Adrien hubiese reído pero ante el ceño fruncido de Alya no lo hizo.

-No es broma. Bridgette está viva.

-Viejo, lo que nos cuentas parece sacado de una telenovela. Creo que necesito algo más fuerte, ¡camarero!

-¡Nino!- le regaño Alya que apoyó los brazos en la mesa para inclinarse un poco y ver seriamente a Adrien.

-Adrien ¿están completamente seguros?

-Hasta le hicieron una prueba de ADN, no hay duda.

-¿Ella accedió a eso?- preguntó Nino y Adrien solo movió los hombros.

-Ya teníamos una muestra. Eso lo confirmó. Y ella no sabe nada de esa prueba.- Adrien sabía de donde había sacado Félix la muestra de la joven Bridgette y es que este tenía en el fondo de su armario una caja que el vio por accidente, la caja tenia cosas de las pocas semanas que estuvieron de novios antes del fatal accidente, entre lo que estaba unas cuantas fotos, unos boletos de cine de su primera cita, un folleto de teatro, unas gafas en forma de gato, un pañuelo blanco, y una triste nota del periódico hablando del accidente. Pero debajo de esta había un mechón de cabello atado, la verdad es que casi se ríe al verlo, y es que fue de lo más cómico ya que Bridgette estaba tan emocionada de que iba a conocer a su futuro suegro formalmente en una cena que esta vez no se detuvo cuando Félix le agarró de aquel rebelde mechón de cabello como siempre hacía para mantenerla quieta, incluso Félix se puso pálido cuando ocurrió, y lo siguiente que pasó después de tal fatalismo fue que Bridgette ató el mechón y se lo dio a Félix, supuestamente para la suerte pero estaba seguro que se lo dio como eterno recordatorio de que no volviese a tocar su mechón especial. Y tiempo después ocurrió el accidente. Allí se dio cuenta que dijese lo que dijese la gente de su hermano que era un ser frío sin corazón, él sabía que si había tenido un corazón y lo había entregado a Bridgette. Adrien lo creyó perdido junto con ella en ese trágico accidente.

-Ahora entiendo que si hay algo raro en todo esto.- dijo Alya pensativa.- ¿Se lo has dicho a Marinette?

-No. Ella está en Mónaco en representación de mi padre en la temporada de moda. Y esta no es una noticia que pueda darse por teléfono.- Adrien se había mordido la lengua cada vez que hablaba con su princesa, pero sabía que la noticia podría trastocar a cualquiera.

-Tienes razón y después de todo lo que pasó.- Alya cerró los ojos intentando no recordar a su amiga destrozada por la muerte de su familia.

-¿Entonces me ayudaras?- Nino rodeó con un brazo y acercó más a su querida Alya.

-Viejo, no subestimes a la señora Lahiffe. Ella es mejor que cualquier detective privado que pongas.- Alya sonrió enternecida y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo.

-Ya escuchaste a este bombón. No te preocupes Adrien que averiguare todo lo del accidente, el médico y hasta qué dieron en la cafetería ese día.

-Muchas gracias Alya, Nino.

-Y... ¿cuándo le harás la gran pregunta a mi amiga?- Adrien se sonrojó.

-Pues pensaba hacerlo apenas regresara pero con todo esto no creo que sea conveniente.

-¡Adrien!- Alya azotó las manos en la mesa.- ¿Sabes lo mucho que Marinette ha estado esperando eso? ¿Seguro que quieres esperar?

-Sería lo mejor.- dijo Nino.- Marinette debe estar feliz y sin problemas de por medio para disfrutarlo. Así que si lo crees conveniente aguarda y pídeselo como solo tú sabes.- Adrien sonríe a su amigo que ignora el leve puchero de Alya.

-Gracias hermano.- chocaron puños y al terminar cada quien tomó caminos separados. Ya buscaría el momento de pedirle a Marinette que fuera la señora Marinette de Agreste, su esposa, le gustaba como sonaba y de solo imaginárselo no podía esperar a que ocurriera.

Natalie estaba terminando de acomodar unas carpetas, aquello seria con lo que Bridgette trabajaría mañana. Se sentía aliviada después de saber por una llamada de Félix que la joven ya estaba bien y a salvo en su departamento. Estaba terminando el papeleo cuando el teléfono suena en una línea privada del conmutador.

-¿Industria Gabriel? Oh, hola Marinette... entiendo ya le avisaré al señor Agreste y a Adrien... Hasta pronto.- no lo diría en voz alta pero Marinette le caía bien. Era justo lo que Adrien necesitaba, una chica amorosa que no le importase la fortuna de los Agreste ni le atrajese la apariencia de Adrien. Por eso recibió su total apoyo cuando se hicieron novios y ayudó a Adrien a buscar el anillo perfecto. Estaba segura que Adrien tendría una vida feliz con aquella chica, llena de calidez, amor y felicidad. De inmediato fue a la puerta de la oficina del señor Agreste y escuchó un claro adelante por lo que abrió la pesada puerta.- Disculpe señor Agreste.

-¿Que ocurre Natalie?- preguntó sin levantar su vista de un nuevo boceto que estaba terminando.

-Llamó la señorita Dupain-Cheng. Avisa que en volverá a Paris en pocos días.

-Entiendo. Comunícaselo a Adrien y después comunícame a Félix, por cierto ¿cómo sigue la señorita Bridgette?

-El joven Félix dijo que ya estaba bien y mañana regresará a trabajar temprano.

-Perfecto. Gracias Natalie puedes retirarte.- Natalie asintió y al salir sonrió, el señor Agreste tenía un gran corazón para con sus hijos aunque muchos lo negaran.

Habían pasado días desde aquel episodio y Bridgette ponía un esfuerzo extra a todo lo que hacía, y en pocos días ya se había ganado a algunos compañeros por esa amabilidad y esa alegría que demostraba a todos. Natalie incluso se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que la chica trabajaba y el buen ojo que tenía con los archivos y números. Pero Bridgette no había podido evitar quedarse de más un par de veces en los talleres, ver a la gente trabajar con telas, crear nuevos complementos, ver accesorios y prendas únicas como el bombín que estaba ahora en sus manos. Había ayudado en una sesión fotográfica con Natalie, el bombín que tenía en sus manos le pareció bonito, interesante y único, el toque de las plumas, los arreglos y el detalle le parecieron exquisitos, y entonces vio el diseño de la firma oculta.

-Marinette. Debe de ser de las mejores diseñadoras de aquí. Es precioso.- tuvo la tentación de ponérselo pero lo dejó en su lugar algo resignada.- Después de todo no me combina con nada puesto.- dijo ante su actual conjunto, una blusa de manga corta color rosa pálido cuyo cuello parecía una mascada rodeando su cuello pero quedando flojo. Una falda en corte A color negro, medias oscuras y botines de tacón mediano negros. Tomó unos papeles para dirigirse al piso principal con Natalie que ya se había marchado, cuando de repente se tropieza con algo que no supo ver que era. Cayó duro al suelo y le pareció escuchar rasgarse una de sus medias.

-¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Estás bien?- habló una mujer y Bridgette al alzar la vista vio una mano femenina que ofrecía su ayuda y que aceptó sin dudar.

-Sí, no se preocupe. No me pasó nada.

-En verdad lo siento, iba distraída. ¿Eres nueva? No te había visto por aquí.

-Eh, pues sí. Soy ayudante de asistente. Me llamo Bridgette Marchand, mucho gusto.- la joven con que se tropezó sonrió ampliamente.

-Claudia Bourgeois, encantada.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado! Gracias por su apoyo y disculpe lo corto del episodio, prometo que el próximo será más largo y al fin aparecerá Marinette! Y tendremos a Plagg y a Tikki de regreso! XD Nada de tomatazos! Dejen review! Y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Agradecimientos:**

Tsubasa23, laurenlmprincess, darkdan-sama, arkeiel, mimichanMC, SAMP-CAM05, SirenitaElsa, Ying Fa Malfoy, Paola di Roccanera, misaki uzumaki, Solitario196, x29, Hinaru16241, aaa, deidydbz, georginabesai.


	8. Advertencias

**Hola a todos! Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Y gracias por su apoyo. Antes que nada quiero pedir su ayuda y apoyo a la gente que ha sufrido en México, Oaxaca, Puebla, Morelos, entre otros de los terribles terremotos. Porque todos unidos somos fuertes y en este mundo una mano une muchas más.**

 **Y bueno sin nada más que decir además de darle gracias a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 8

Advertencias.

-Esto... muchas gracias pero no era necesario que me invitase a comer.- dijo Bridgette al estar en aquel elegante restaurante, se movía incómoda en su silla, sentía que no encajaba en absoluto, Claudia en cambio estaba en su medio y terminó de leer el menú.

-Tonterías, fue mi culpa que perdieras tu almuerzo y que tu media se rompiera.

-Pero...

-Tómalo como una disculpa, sino me sentiré fatal.

-Bien... como usted diga.- Claudia sonrió intentando que su sonrisa no fuese de alguna forma burlona.

-No me llames de usted, seguro tenemos la misma edad. Llámame Claudia.

-De acuerdo, Claudia. Entonces llámame Bridgette.- dijo con algo de duda ya que le parecía que tenía exceso de maquillaje.

-Así lo hare.- en poco les atendió un mesero que esperó a que ordenasen.- Yo quiero una langosta en crema marinada en cama de espárragos y una copa de chateau ¿Tu qué quieres Bridgette?- a la pobre casi se le va el corazón al ver tales precios en el menú pero se obligó a responder.

-Un ratatouille por favor. Y un vaso de agua.- lo vio como lo más barato y practico, no quería abusar.- cuando el mesero se fue Claudia apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa.

-Háblame de ti Bridgette. ¿De dónde eres?

-Ammm, pues vengo de Marsella. No tengo mucho que decir, soy estudiante de la carrera de secretaria contadora. Vivo sola… y hace poco fui contratada en la compañía Agreste.

-Marsella, ¡Adoro Marsella!

-Sí, es muy bonito en esta época del año.

-¿Y...?

-Bueno, no puedo decir más.

-¿Tienes familia?- preguntó Claudia.- ¿Viven en Marsella?

-Oh, pues no. La verdad es que ni siquiera sé si tengo familia.

-No te sigo querida, ¿puedes explicarme?- Bridgette se mordió el labio.

-La verdad es que sufro de amnesia, no puedo recordar absolutamente nada de mi pasado.- Claudia soltó una exclamación algo teatral.

-¡No es verdad!

-Pues sí. Por eso no puedo decir nada más de mí, pero te terminas acostumbrando a no pensar en eso.

-Oh lo siento tanto...- dijo en un tono lastimero que hizo pasar por pena.

-No pasa nada. Ya me hice a la idea de que tal vez no recordare nada.- en ese momento dejaron los platos en la mesa.

-Bueno, siguiendo con las presentaciones me toca a mí. Como es obvio que no conoces mi apellido, porque todos lo saben apenas me ven, mi padre fue el alcalde de Paris el gobierno pasado.

-¿En serio?

-Claro. Ahora es el dueño de la gran línea de hoteles cinco estrellas en la ciudad y el principal es el hotel Grand Paris.

-¿Le Grand Paris? Es el mejor de la ciudad, ¿es cierto que Jagged Stone se instala con su cocodrilo en la suite presidencial en verano?

-También en primavera.

-¡Que pasada! Eres muy afortunada.- dijo emocionada al ser una gran fan del cantante.

-Oh, no creas, es difícil dirigir un hotel de esa magnitud, por eso me doy mis escapadas dejándole el trabajo a mi hermanita. Pobrecita después de todo debe aprender el negocio familiar, aún es algo inexperta en eso pero no puedo estar ayudándole todo el tiempo.- tomo un bocado de su comida y Bridgette asiente.

-Uno debe aprender a valerse por sí mismo, eres buena hermana al dejar que vaya aprendiendo.

-Verdad.- dijo con total descaro, a ella le daba igual el trabajo, mientras siguiera viviendo como reina no tendría ningún problema.- ¿Y tú como entraste en Gabriel?- Bridgette se paralizó apenas y le dio un bocado a su minúsculo y elegante platillo, no podía decirle que estaba allí por agradecimiento, sonaría mal y hasta triste.

-Pues... solicitaban asistente de asistente, digo, sub-asistente, y… yo soy buenas con los números y papeleo. Me gustó mucho que me dieran el empleo.- respondió con una risa algo nerviosa.

-Ya veo.- Claudia le dedicó una mirada envenenada por dos segundos, había mandado a investigar a Bridgette, sabía que no había tal puesto, y que también Félix la contrató, y también sabía del maldito departamento que le dio. Oh no, Claudia no era tonta, era como una serpiente al acecho de su presa. Y se daba cuenta que Félix no le había dicho nada de su pasado por lo que usaría eso a su favor, mantenerla en su ignorancia sería su más grande error.- ¿Y has tenido contacto con los Agreste?

-Sí, son muy agradables.- Claudia torció la boca.

-Ay niña, no te dejes engañar.

-¿Qué?

-No son como tú piensas, pueden ser un tempano de hielo, el padre es tan frío y duro como un iceberg, el menor puede ser un chico que puede hacerte pasarte un mal momento y el hijo mayor, cuidado con él, es el peor.- Bridgette le miró confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Claudia escondió lo mejor posible esa sonrisa de "Te tengo".

-Félix Agreste como lo ves gusta de jugar con algunas chicas. Es lamentable.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Lo conozco desde niños y un poco más. No siempre fue así pero al crecer comenzó a usar su atractivo a su favor y engatusar a las chicas. No Bridgette. Ten cuidado, sabe muy bien como atraparte para al final solo botarte y ni siquiera acordarte de tu nombre, por eso te recomiendo que te alejes de él o podrías lamentarte después.- eso hizo doler el corazón de Bridgette que el pensar en esa probabilidad de ser usada solo como una diversión. Pero no podía creerlo, al ver los ojos de Félix veía cierta chispa, un genuino cariño y preocupación al momento que la veía. Bridgette no pudo terminar su plato, solo tomó agua intentando disipar el amargo sabor de su boca ante la conversación y advertencias de Claudia.

Marinette llegó exhausta de su viaje, detestaba tanto los aeropuertos con todas sus normativas, y si era sincera aún era muy mala para levantarse temprano. El cómo consiguió llegar a tiempo al vuelo fue un milagro. Esperaba su equipaje en la cinta móvil, había decidido regresar vistiendo un cómodo conjunto de jeans y una camiseta de tirantes blanca con la estampa de una mariquita en el pecho y encima una blusa ligera color rosa para amortiguar el calor de Paris. Miró su reloj de pulsera con forma de cabeza de gato negro por tercera vez, un regalo de Adrien en el instituto para que estuviese a tiempo siempre, cosa que no le ha servido de mucho pero agradecía el tierno gesto de su novio, debía ir a la oficina, entregar un reporte y después ir a con Adrien a su departamento, no solo para besarlo, algo que deseaba hacer por el tiempo fuera, sino para recoger a Tikki también, los había extrañado a morir, contando a Plagg por supuesto. De repente alguien le tapa los ojos y Marinette sonríe al escuchar una voz que bien conocía.

-¿Quién soy?

-Mmmm, no lo sé, ¿me das una pista?

-Soy el amor de tu vida.

-Mentira, el chocolate no habla.- ambos rieron y Adrien retira sus manos de sus ojos, para cuando Marinette volteó, Adrien tomó su rostro y le dio un apasionado beso.

-Soy mejor que el chocolate.

-Mmm, sería un debate muy reñido.- contestó saboreando sus labios y Adrien ríe.

-Podemos discutirlo esta noche my princess.- ella baja los hombros apenada.

-Estoy agotada...

-Bien, mañana por la mañana. Y esta noche tendrás a tu novio mimándote y dejando que lo abraces tanto como a un oso de peluche. ¿Trato?

-Hecho.- se dan un pequeño beso, después Adrien toma la maleta de Marinette y salen del aeropuerto.- ¿Cómo esta Tikki? ¿Se portó bien?

-Sabes que Tikki no es Plagg, y solo tuvo una pequeña digestión estos días. Pero todo bajo control.

-Ya me imagino.- subieron al auto de Adrien, un Mercedes plateado que Adrien solo usaba en ciertas ocasiones ya que tenía una motocicleta que prefería usar pero no en presencia de su padre que tras un accidente Gabriel estuvo a punto de prohibirle usarla, y Marinette también. Marinette aspiró el olor de cuero de los asientos y la suave colonia de Adrien, cerró los ojos extasiada por la mezcla de aromas. Adrien empezó a conducir hacia la mansión para que Marinette recogiese a Tikki pero también para poder discutir del descubrimiento sobre Bridgette.

-Cariño, llegando a la mansión mi padre pidió que lo esperásemos. Quiere hablar contigo.- Marinette abrió los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Es que hice algo mal en el desfile? ¡¿Me va a despedir?!- preguntó asustada y Adrien casi quiere reír, su novia no había cambiado mucho desde el instituto.

-No es nada malo. Te lo prometo pero papá quiere hablar de un tema importante.

-¿Qué es Adrien?

-Es... complicado de explicar. Espera a que lleguemos.- Marinette observó a su novio como buscando algún indicio en su rostro y Adrien intentaba no sudar de los nervios. Al llegar a la mansión y abrir la puerta una gata de pelaje naranja se acercó a Marinette dejando a Plagg solo en el sillón.

-¡Tikki! Oh, Tikki, te extrañé. Les traje algo especial a ambos.- Plagg se movió de forma perezosa y al acercarse ronronea gustoso ante el suave toque de Marinette tras sus orejas.- Hola a ti también Plagg.- Marinette saca de su bolso un par de pelotas felpudas amarradas que a Tikki de inmediato le fascinaron y se puso a jugar con ellas.- Y para Plagg.- sacó un envoltorio y Plagg al olerlo de inmediato se acercó para ver como la novia de su amo lo desenvolvía mostrando el queso y comenzó a comer. Adrien suspiró.

-Es el único gato del mundo que come camembert, es como tener una rata gigante.- por un momento Plagg le miró como si estuviese ofendido para seguir comiendo su preciado queso.

-Eso lo hace especial. Y bien. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Vamos a la sala. Allí estarás más cómoda.

-De acuerdo.- Marinette le siguió sin saber que en las próximas horas estaría a punto del desmayo.

Bridgette ya había terminado el trabajo que Natalie le había encomendado. Y ahora estaba pasando su rato libre dibujando, adoraba lo que estaba haciendo, un dibujo de una modelo sin rostro con un vestido de verano largo con tirantes de amarra en los hombros y con un corte en A de la falda que le daba un aspecto fresco y libre, ya casi podía imaginarse los colores, agua marina, azul cielo, melocotón, o quizás colores fuertes como azul rey, rojo o amarillo, comenzó a incluir un sombrero de ala ancha sin saber que alguien veía su trabajo. Lila le miró con una amplia sonrisa y entonces la morena tose un poco para llamar su atención y Bridgette al alzar la vista casi se cae de la silla al ver lo cerca que estaba la chica.

-¿L-Le puedo ayudar en algo?- Lila casi quería reírse de felicidad. Allí estaba Bridgette, claro que sus facciones eran un poco más finas y su cabello recortado, pero sus ojos aun demostraban a la chica amable que conoció en el instituto cuando iba con Mari.

-Venía a revisar algo de mi horario, me dijeron que me lo iban a cambiar pero no me dijeron cuándo.

-Oh, claro a... ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Soy Lila Rossi.

-Veamos...- revisó la computadora.- Lila Rossi, Lila Rossi, aquí está. Y si, a partir de la próxima semana su horario de entrada será a las diez de la mañana.

-Gracias. Oye esto es muy bonito, ¿tu diseñas?

-¿Yo? Digo, no, que va, bueno, no profesionalmente en realidad es... un hobbie.

-Pues tienes talento. Este vestido me encanta.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, ¿cuánto por qué me confecciones este vestido?- Bridgette tardó en reaccionar, tenía la boca abierta y fueron diez segundos cuando al fin pudo balbucear algo.

-N-No sabría decirle-es la primera vez que... ¡Es gratis!- dijo de inmediato.- Por ser la primera persona en pedirlo eso es gratis.

-No, no, es muy bonito quisiera pagarte por ello.

-Nop. Sera gratis. Solo deme dos semanas y...- en ese momento Bridgette miró el reloj del escritorio y casi le da un infarto llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- ¡Es tardísimo!- tomó su mochila que estaba bajo el escritorio.- Ammm, debo irme pero seguimos en contacto, gracias, hasta luego.- dijo de forma atropellada empezando a correr por las escaleras al ver que el elevador tardaba.

-¡Pregunta por Lila! Todos me conocen.

-¡Hecho! ¡Ah! ¡Malditos zapatos!- siguió su carrera descalza debido que los zapatos no le ayudaban mucho para correr, Lila la observó hasta perderla de vista, casi se ríe al ver sus reacciones de nuevo, no había cambiado nada.

 _-Hey. ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Bridgette a una llorosa Lila en las escaleras del instituto._

 _-¡Por nada!- Lila se encogió más._

 _-Pues para no ser nada ha de ser muy malo. Anda, soltarlo es bueno.- se sentó a su lado con una caja que dejó a lado._

 _-Trate de ser algo que no soy. Dije varias mentiras y ahora el mundo me tacha de mentirosa._

 _-¿Y por qué dijiste esas mentiras?_

 _-Soy la nueva, no conozco a nadie y solo quería que la gente me quisiera. Pero ahora..._

 _-Oye, calma, no es el fin del mundo._

 _-¡Para mí lo es! Es el fin de todo.- se quejó dejando que las lágrimas cayeran de su rostro._

 _-Nah, cuando veas un zombie por las calles ahí si puedes decir es el fin del mundo.- Lila no pudo evitar una pequeña risa entre lágrimas, parecía que la chica hablaba en serio, al alzar la vista ve que la chica le ofrece una caja con galletas de jalea de fresa espolvoreadas en blanco, tomó una y comió._

 _-Tu problema se puede arreglar, pero necesitas valor. Diles la verdad y seguro te perdonaran._

 _-No creo que sea fácil.- dijo con la boca llena olvidando sus modales._

 _-Entonces deja te doy un pequeño empujón. Algo dulce siempre ayuda.- le dio la caja con galletas y Lila con los labios blancos sonríe a Bridgette._

 _-Soy Brid. Vivo cruzando la calle, para lo que necesites._

 _-Lila. Mucho gusto._

 _-Pues bien Lila, bienvenida a Paris.- dijo dándole un leve golpecito en el hombro, Lila sonrió de forma sincera, una bonita sonrisa llena de azúcar._

Lila sonrió ante ese recuerdo, y agradeció al cielo por no haberles arrebatado a Bridgette.

-Gracias por dejarnos Bridgette…- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡El móvil! ¡Se me olvidó el móvil!- el grito vino desde abajo y Lila no pudo aguantar la carcajada al escucharla subir de regreso.

-¡Esta es nuestra Brid!

Marinette y Adrien estaban en la sala de la mansión, sentados en el sofá viéndose uno al otro. Marinette estaba pálida, Adrien creía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar y tendría que lanzarse a atraparla en cualquier momento. Incluso el té que estaba en la mesita de centro quedó en el olvido apenas llenando el aire de una sutil fragancia. Y después de minutos de incómodo silencio Adrien habló.

-¿Mari?- no recibió respuesta y comenzó a preocuparse.-Princess.

-¿Brid… está viva?- logró decir la joven aunque la pregunta parecía haberla hecho a la nada.

-Sí. Todo lo que te conté es verdad. Bridgette, Félix encontró a Bridgette, está viva y ahora vive en Paris.- entonces la vio tambalearse un poco en su asiento y gracias a los años de entrenamientos se movió y atrapó a Marinette que estaba a punto de caer fuera del sofá.- Marinette, princesa...- de repente siente su cuerpo temblar y Adrien se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, la dejó llorar, necesitaba expresar de alguna forma la noticia, Gabriel estaba en el marco de la entrada observando la escena con ojo crítico y Adrien le dio una mirada significativa a su padre para que esperase y no entrara aun. Cuando Marinette se calmó a Adrien se le encogió el corazón al ver esos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.- Mari...- acarició su mejilla retirando algunas lágrimas de su rostro.

-Q-Quiero verla...

-Ahora no puedes tendrás que esperar.

-Pero Adrien...

-Hágale caso señorita Dupain.- dijo Gabriel que decidió intervenir no importando la mirada que su hijo le lanzó.- Usted no se encuentra bien en estos momentos, debe asimilar la noticia, y hay varias cosas a tratar antes de su encuentro.

-¿De qué habla?

-Mi amor.- le llamó Adrien para que le mirase.- Hay algunas cosas que necesitamos aclarar antes.

-¿Aclarar? ¡Es mi hermana!- se levantó molesta.

-Lo sabemos señorita pero debe entender que el tema de su desaparición es algo sospechoso.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- con un movimiento de cabeza Gabriel le dio a su hijo la palabra.

-Marinette, debes entender que primero que nada a ti te engañaron en el hospital después de lo de tus padres, el error que tuvieron para cremar sus cuerpos fue extraño y nos enteramos después que Bridgette despertó fuera de Paris lo que significa que la trasladaron por alguna razón y en un estado comatoso después del accidente. Y no puedes verla porque ella ahora...

-Ahora…- repitió Marinette para que siguiera su explicación y Adrien se rascó tras la nuca intentando tomar valor.

-Tiene amnesia.- lo siguiente que pasó fue una expresión perpleja de Marinette, después una risa nerviosa.

-¿Amnesia? Ja, en serio… ¿amnesia?- una risa nerviosa salió de ella y antes de hacer algo azotó contra el suelo.- ¡Marinette!- Adrien la tomó en brazos para poder llevarla a su habitación, al pasar a lado de su padre, Gabriel apenas y hace un gesto.

-Cuida a la señorita Dupain-Cheng, Adrien. Y esta vez no te propases con ella.

-¡Papá!- gritó sonrojado y se encaminó a su habitación con su princess en brazos preocupado por su novia y abochornado por culpa de su padre.

Una pequeña llovizna había comenzado en la tarde oscureciendo el cielo un par de horas antes de lo esperado. Bridgette estaba en la entrada de la escuela esperando que el agua fuese menos fuerte, se había olvidado el paraguas y los relámpagos parecían pronosticar que la lluvia lejos de apaciguarse empeoraría.

-Creo que no me queda de otra más que correr.- se dijo al ver esta vez un trueno que sonó por toda la ciudad. Ya estaba a punto de comenzar su carrera cuando alguien le detiene.

-¡Bridgette!- estacionado a un lado de la acera estaba el auto de Félix y esta salía del auto con paraguas en mano. Bridgette lo vio con grandes ojos y una sonrisa sincera.

-Mi héroe.- Félix se acercó y Bridgette notó que tenía su paraguas rojo en mano.

-Creo que esto se te olvidó en la oficina.- ella ríe algo apenada.

-Sí, es que me fui algo apurada.

-Algo me enteré. ¿Te llevo?- Bridgette sonrió y asintió, no abrió su paraguas, sino que estuvo a lado de Félix hasta que subió a su auto. En poco la llevó a su departamento donde al entrar al cálido lugar Bridgette se quitaba su saco apenas húmedo por el ambiente.

-Muchas gracias por traerme, no sabía qué hacer ante esa lluvia.

-Está bien. Fue un placer.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Puedo hacer chocolate caliente, tengo malvaviscos.- Félix esbozó una sonrisa que nunca había visto antes.

-Me encantaría.- Bridgette se sonrojó, esa sonrisa le hizo sentir algo cálido y agradable.

-B-Bien, espera aquí.- Bridgette casi tropieza con sus tacones, al final tuvo que ponerse unas pantuflas para no correr riesgos de resbalarse. Mientras que Félix tenía una vista perfecta de Bridgette en la cocina. Aun ponía cierto cuidado en varias cosas, podía recordar los chocolates que ella hacia y acompañados del cualquier pan o postre de la panadería, la observó atentamente, su rostro se había afilado un poco, sus facciones infantiles habían decrecido pero seguían allí pareciendo más joven de lo que aparentaba, su cabello corto rozaba con delicadeza sus hombros, le quedaba bien aunque estaba más acostumbrado a verla con el cabello largo. Sus dedos aun eran largos y finos, aunque con algunos cayos según había notado, sus brillantes ojos, labios carnosos, estaba tentado de ir hacia ella y tomarla en brazos para besarla como ha querido hacer desde hace tiempo. Pero no era el momento. Bridgette dejó una taza verde frente suya con el dibujo de varios gatos negros y Brid tomaba otra color rojo con el dibujo de mariquitas. Félix miró las tazas abriendo grande los ojos.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Gatos y mariquitas.

-¿Eh?- Félix vuelve a sonreír pero esta vez parecía divertido por algo.

-Nada, solo recordé un viejo cuento que alguien decía, que los gatos negros perseguían a las mariquitas porque eran de la buena suerte y ellos todo lo contrario, por eso el gato busca su complemento perfecto persiguiendo a la mariquita.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía. Compré las tazas hace tiempo, me llamaron mucho la atención. Son las únicas que tengo, entonces... ¡son perfectas una a la otra!- dijo con alegría. Felix dio unos sorbos a su chocolate y al verla con sus mejillas sonrosadas por el calor de la bebida estiró su mano rozando sus dedos con los de Bridgette.

-Bridgette...

-F-Félix...- apenas pudo hablar sintiendo un escalofrió por la forma en la que había dicho su nombre con voz enronquecida.

-Me preguntaba si tú quisieras...

-¿Sí?- sus dedos se movieron con lentitud para tener más contacto.

-Si quisieras...- ya estaba haciendo a un lado la taza cuando de repente su teléfono dio el tono de que recibió un mensaje. Este frunce el ceño y toma su teléfono.- Permíteme un segundo.- leyó el mensaje y su ceño se profundizó en claro enojo.- Lo siento, debo irme.

-¿Con esta lluvia? ¿No esperaras hasta que se calme?

-Es urgente.- vio la preocupación de ella y sintió una ternura hacia ella aun mayor.- Iré con cuidado. No te preocupes.

-¿Te veré mañana?

-Dalo por hecho.- lo despidió en la puerta con las dos tazas en mano y sin previo aviso este le dio un beso en la cabeza.- Gracias por el chocolate y descansa.- este se encaminó al ascensor donde lo vio desaparecer. Bridgette se había quedado pasmada, su cara se había convertido en un tomate y solo el sonido de un relámpago la hizo reaccionar. Miró la taza de Félix a la mitad, igual que la suya, por lo que vació su taza en la de Félix y dio unos sorbos ahora en la taza de los gatos, se volvió a sonrojar con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Un beso indirecto...

Marinette observaba la ciudad por la ventana de su apartamento. Su mirada demostraba cierta melancolía y nostalgia recordando tiempos mejores donde reía con sus padres y con su prima Bridgette, eran como hermanas y le gustaba llamarla así. Había días en que Bridgette hacia alguna locura pero alegraba el día a muchas personas, era como un sol, un sol que se extinguió después del accidente.

-Mari.- al voltear ve a Adrien con dos tazas de chocolate y sonríe tomando una.

-Gracias...

-Esta vez recordé agregar la canela.

-Está muy bueno.- dijo para después suspirar.- ¿Qué debo hacer Adrien? Quiero verla aunque no me recuerde.

-Podríamos hacer una cita. Pero aun no podemos decirle todo, ya te hemos dicho las extrañas circunstancias y riesgos.

-Quisiera... no es justo.

-Lo sé princesa, pero debes entender, hay demasiadas cosas sobre todo esto que es raro. Y hasta tu creíste que el accidente había sido demasiado extraño.

-Sí... mi padre había mandado a reparar el auto de pedidos y dijeron que los frenos no estaban bien, que una negligencia del mecánico...

-Pero sentiste que algo estaba mal.

-Sí. Sabes... ese día no iba con ellos porque me enfermé. De haber ido tal vez yo...- de repente Adrien le abraza.

-No lo digas...

-¿Adrien?

-De solo imaginármelo... me hubiese muerto.

-No digas esas cosas a la ligera. Ni siquiera salíamos en ese entonces.

-No. Pero te quería, te quería tanto Marinette.- enterró su rostro en su hombro y Marinette como pudo se volteó y acarició su rostro.

-Adrien...

-Marinette. Todo estará bien.

-Lo sé... confió que si.-iban a besarse cuando un maullido hace que vean a Plagg que estaba mirándoles con Tikki.

-Plagg, interrumpes siempre en el mejor momento.- esta vez Tikki maulló.

-¿También tienes hambre Tikki?- Marinette vio a Tikki y se agachó.- Creo que te ves un poco llenita, no será que...- Adrien se agacha y luego mira a Plagg.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿Tú?- Plagg parece sonreír orgulloso.- Plagg en verdad eres un gato...

-¡Oh Tikki!- Marinette parecía emocionada en cambio Adrien solo suspiró.

-Yo espero que solo este gorda y no embarazada, ¿imaginas a otro gato como este?- dijo señalando a Plagg que pareció verle ofendido. Marinette se rió y solo acarició a Tikki.

-Sea como sea, felicidades.- dijo acariciando a Tikki hasta que Plagg interviene quitando con su pata la mano de Marinette, celoso protegiendo a su Tikki.- De tal gato tal dueño.

-¡A mí no me confundas con él!- exclamó Adrien aunque él era muy territorial con su novia.

-Como digas Chaton.- dijo riéndose y Adrien solo la abrazó haciendo un mohín.

-Solo termina el chocolate.- Marinette se rió y se acomodó en los brazos de su novio más tranquila y con la esperanza de que todo estaría bien.

Félix llegó al restaurante donde le habían citado, el rubio fue guiado hasta una mesa donde le estaban esperando junto a los grandes ventanales que eran opacados por la lluvia que caía en la ciudad, tuvo que dar buena parte de su autocontrol para no hacer una mueca.

-Hola querido, me alegra que atendieras a mi cita.

-¿Qué quieres Claudia? ¿Qué es tan urgente para citarme con un mensaje así?- dijo sentándose y Claudia miró el menú.

-Sabes, creo que voy a pedir canard a l'orange, ¿gustas algo?

-No tengo mucho apetito.

-Entonces pediré por ti. Un salmón en cama de espinaca por favor.- el mesero asintió y pronto llegó otro dejando dos copas de vino.

-Claudia…

-Por favor Félix, ten algo de paciencia.- no tardaron mucho en traer los platillos y aunque se veían apetitosos Félix sentía el estómago cerrado, pero por educación tuvo que picar el plato.- Delicioso, adoro este restaurante.

-Muy bien, ahora dime porque me has citado.

-Obviamente para hablar de nosotros.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no hay nosotros Claudia. Te conozco desde niño y solo hay simple y llana amistad.- pero sabía bien que de esa amistad de antaño apenas y quedaban cenizas. Claudia no borro su sonrisa y en un movimiento grácil tomo sus manos y las entrelaó alzándolas un poco.

-Yo sé que puedo hacerte feliz, dame esa oportunidad.- Félix al verla sintió algo cercano al viejo cariño que tuvo de niño por ella, apretó sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

-No puedes tu darme esa felicidad Claudia. No la que busco. Y tú lo sabes, por eso debes desistir de mí de una vez por todas. Encontrar a alguien que si te quiera como mereces.- Claudia afiló la mirada en una expresión seria pero después volvió a sonreír, esta vez de forma burlona.

-¿Así como tú has desistido por tu amor por la panadera muerta?- Félix frunció el ceño de inmediato y sintió como apretaba sus manos.- Lo sé todo Félix, sé que la muy idiota sigue viva.- Félix de inmediato logro soltarse no importando las marcas que dejaron las uñas de Claudia.

-Te lo advierto Claudia. No te atrevas a acercarte a ella.

-Eres tan ciego Félix, tan ciego como hace años. Tu no sebes estar con ella, sino conmigo, como debe de ser.- Félix intentó controlar su ira, se mordió la lengua para no soltar algún improperio contra ella y sin hacer más sacó dinero de su cartera por pago de ambas cenas y propina.

-Tómalo como una advertencia Claudia. No te atrevas a acercarte a Bridgette o no seré capaz de saber mis límites, ya no soy ese muchacho de simples amenazas.- Félix se marchó y Claudia simplemente amplió su sonrisa. Miró hacia la mesa cercana donde estaba un hombre que se levantó y guardó entre su ropa una pequeña cámara de fotos escondida bajo un pañuelo del restaurante.

-¿Cuando la publicaran?- preguntó Claudia.

-Cuando usted lo diga, será la noticia principal en sociales.

-Perfecto.- sacó una chequera y le dio el cheque al fotógrafo.- Usted y yo no tenemos nada más que tratar.

-Un placer señorita y gracias por la exclusiva.- cuando el fotógrafo se fue, Claudia degustó con una sonrisa de satisfacción el resto de su cena.

-Chloe, Chloe...

-¿Eh?

-Chloe, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó un preocupado Nathaniel a su novia, estaban en el departamento del pelirrojo y ella apenas y había tocado la pasta que había hecho su novio, Chloe sonríe como puede y toma sus manos.

-Si lo siento. Es que estoy con la cabeza en un evento que deberé organizar, otra vez yo sola...- Nathaniel sonríe.

-Estoy seguro que ira bien. Tienes mucho talento con esas cosas. Y a diferencia de Claudia eso te hace una persona autodependiente y capaz de realizar lo que quieras.- Chloe sonríe mirándole con ternura y amor.

-No sabes cuan feliz me haces mi tomate.

-Y tú a mí, mi musa.- ambos se inclinan tocando sus frentes, eran esos momentos que Chloe apreciaba, Nathaniel no tenía el dinero para lujos, pero cada cosa que le daba era de corazón y había aprendido que eso era más importante que lo material. Era feliz, pero la amenaza de Claudia prevalecía y eso la ponía mal.

-¿Puedo quedarme hoy?

-Claro Chloe, siempre que quieras.

-Siempre...- ella apretó un poco más sus manos, Nathaniel sabía que algo pasaba, pero confiaba a que ella le dijese. Y mientras tanto la consolaría y haría olvidar cualquier preocupación que la estuviese agobiando. Aunque en realidad esa preocupación era miedo y Chloe solo se sentía a salvo entre sus fuertes brazos.

…..

Y… espero les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por sus reviews, por su apoyo en esta historia, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Nada de tomatazos piedad, por esta ocasión acepto jugos, de tomate no por favor. Y sin nada más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE! XD

Respuestas:

Arkeiel, darkdan-sama, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Hay gente así, demasiado loca y Claudia no es la excepción.

Solitario196: Quien sería el pasivo? Buena pregunta, yo también quiero ver la evolución de Chloe. Y bueno Gabriel está procurando a sus hijos e intervendrá si es necesario.

Laurenlmprincess: Dejarse engañar… jeje, nada de spoilers.

SAMP-CAM05 : Si te gusto este Plagg x Tikki lo que verás después de Plagg te sacará una risa XD

Rose of Dark: En realidad se confirmó que ella es la culpable. XD

Misaki uzumaki, Hinaru16241, Sol, tsukihimekoomori: *se va silbando para no dar spoilers*

SirenitaElsa: NATHLOEEEE! Ojala haya Nathloe en la siguiente temporada, escuché que Nathaniel aparecería más.

Satorichiva: Bridgette ya sabe que tiene sentimientos por él, y ya verán cómo avanza su renacido amor XD

Juvia Agreste: O.o Vale…

X29: Alya por el momento está ocupada buscando al doctor, pero se sabrá la verdad tarde o temprano. Y el reencuentro será pronto… y único gracias a alguien.

Karen agreste: Muchas gracias y espero te siga gustando :3


	9. Leves dudas, grandes recompensas

**Hola a todos! Gracias a todos los que están al pendiente de esta historia, no saben lo feliz que me hacen TwT y bueno chicos agradezco de todo corazón los reviews y estoy tan feliz con el tráiler de la segunda temporada que creo que voy a gritar… otra vez. Y bueno sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 9.

Leves dudas, grandes recompensas.

 _Alguien reía, era una risa encantadora que le hizo sentir algo cálido en el pecho y entonces la vio, una mujer de cabello castaño claro estaba de espaldas, vistiendo unos pantalones celestes y una blusa blanca de mangas recogidas hasta por encima de los codos. Su largo cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto. Con cuidado se acercó a esa mujer dándose cuenta que era muy grande, y entonces cuando su pequeña mano la jala un poco del pantalón se dio cuenta que la mujer no era grande, ella era la pequeña. La mujer volteó y unos grandes ojos azules le miraron con ternura para cargarla dejando a un lado la comida, de repente otros brazos se suman al abrazo, un hombre de cabello más oscuro que el de ella y de rasgos orientales, su manita tocó la mejilla del hombre que tomó su manita y la besó, luego recibió un beso en la mejilla de la mujer que le sonreía._

 _-Mi pequeña Bridgette..._

 _Todo se volvió blanco y ahora quien la sostenía en los aires mientras reía era un gran hombre con delantal y a lado de él estaba una mujer bajita de sonrisa amable y en sus brazos estaba una niña muy pequeña que le miraba con grandes ojos azules como el cielo. El hombre la volvió a alzar mientras reía viendo que estaban en una cocina._

 _-¡Así se hace Bridgette! Nuestra pequeña chef estrella._

 _Todo volvió a ser blanco y ahora estaba en un parque y a lo lejos bajo un árbol donde se estaba llevando a cabo un picnic unos cuatro jóvenes a los que no podía verles bien le llamaban, a lado suyo una chica de coletas pasó corriendo con un joven rubio de chaqueta blanca de manga corta, corren hasta reunirse con esas personas sin poder verles la cara y entonces una mano se posa en su hombros y al voltear solo puede ver a la persona de la nariz hacia abajo, vestido demasiado formal y con una sonrisa hasta que pone frente a ella una hermosa rosa roja._

 _-Feliz cumpleaños my lady._

Bridgette despertó y se sentó en su cama, se sintió desorientada por un momento hasta que recordó que ya no estaba en la azotea, se levantó y fue al baño para lavarse la cara y quitarse todo el sudor que tenía encima, la cabeza le daba vueltas y antes de poder reaccionar vomitó lo que quedaba de su cena. Se deslizó por la puerta hasta caer en el suelo del baño donde se recostó sintiendo el frío suelo de azulejos reconfortarla un poco.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto?- se preguntó ante esos recuerdos.- ¿Por qué ahora estoy recordando?- se quejó la chica que ya se había hecho a la idea de que no iba a poder recordar nada. Se quedó en posición fetal en el suelo un largo rato, no pudiendo dormir el resto de la noche.

El alcalde desayunaba con sus hijas, orgulloso de que ambas llevasen bien las riendas del hotel, sin saber que en realidad su hija menor era quien hacía todo el trabajo.

-Bueno mis pequeñas, ¿hay algo que quieran contarle a su padre?- Chloe que picaba algo de fruta mientras leía el diario en finanzas fue la primera en hablar.

-Voy a estar el próximo sábado indispuesta, iré a ver una nueva exposición de arte del otro lado de la ciudad.

-Ah, supongo que con ese joven.- dijo el alcalde con cierto tono despreciativo a lo que Chloe ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Sí, con MI novio.- dijo Chloe sin mirar a su padre y concentrada en el periódico, el alcalde hizo un gesto en los labios. De inmediato Claudia habla.

-Pues yo tengo una noticia que te encantará papi. Oficialmente salgo con Félix Agreste.- el alcalde exclamó de felicidad al escuchar esa noticia, después de todo el joven Agreste venia de una familia de su misma clase social y de gran renombre. En cambio Chloe dejó su periódico para ver incrédula a su hermana que parecía haber dicho la locura más grande todas.

-¡Felicidades princesita! Esto habrá que celebrarlo a su momento. ¿Por qué no aprendes de tu hermana Chloe? Y cambiar a un joven que sí valga la pena.- Chloe frunció el ceño y dejó su periódico en la mesa.

-Nathaniel es lo suficientemente digno para mí.

-Un artista muerto de hambre.- replicó su padre.- Debiste mejor intentar seguir con el otro Agreste, iban juntos a la escuela.- Chloe suspiró convocando toda su paciencia.

-Adrien nunca me vio con esos ojos y él ya tiene novia.

-Una desgracia, pero igual hay otros jóvenes que merecen la pena en nuestro circulo.

-Ya basta.- se levantó Chloe molesta.- Nathaniel es mi novio Y con quien quiero formalizar una relación más adelante, gracias a él soy feliz y Nath es un gran artista que muy pronto será reconocido. Así que si eso no te basta papá es tu problema, pero yo no lo voy a dejar aunque me lo pidas.- dicho aquello se fue, le dolía mucho que su padre no la apoyara, era verdad que gracias a Nathaniel había cambiado su forma de pensar y ver las cosas. Pero también le dolía que su padre ya no le diese ese cariño que tenía para con ella, ya no recordaba la última vez que le llamó princesa.

Bridgette estaba cayéndose dormida en el trabajo, sentía su cuerpo adolorido por estar recostada en una posición incómoda en el piso del baño, la cabeza tenía una leve molestia y ya se había tomado su segundo café, pronto iría por el tercero. Bostezó como por vigésima vez en el día mientras iba a dejar unos documentos por los talleres.

-Es la última vez que ceno curry.- dijo recordando la reunión que hizo con sus antiguos compañeros de la tienda en donde celebraron y cenaron juntos, entonces sus ojos se iluminan de repente al ver una colección de ropa lista para modelarse.

-¡Bridgette!- al voltear ve a Lila modelar un bonito conjunto de blusa blanca sin mangas con un bolero color azul cielo con mangas hasta los codos, un short beige claro y unas zapatillas de plataformas beige con unas flores del mismo color que el bolero por la parte de enfrente, se veía hermosa.

-Hola Lila.

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a dejar unos documentos, pero me quedé viendo la colección. Es preciosa.- Lila sonríe.

-Es la colección hecha por el señor Agreste en conjunto con su aprendiz, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, estos modelos y el que llevo estuvieron hace poco en la pasarela de Praga.

-Increíble. Yo quisiera poder hacer algo así de bonito.- Lila frunció el ceño un momento, Bridgette era buena, sus dibujos lo decían pero de seguro que si hubiese estudiado su carrera seria de las mejores a la par con Marinette.

-Pues yo creo que ya eres buena. Y recuerda que todavía me debes un vestido.- Bridgette se sonrojó y asintió.

-¡Claro! En realidad está casi terminado.

-¡Genial! ¿Nos pasamos los números?

-Claro.- después de pasarse el número Lila sonrió y Bridgette tenía una radiante sonrisa.- Nos mantenemos en contacto.

-Muy bien.

-Debo irme, nos vemos.

-Hasta pronto- Lila la vio irse y al hacerlo suspiró.- Ojala pronto nos recuerdes Brid...- Bridgette avanzó hacia el elevador con una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz, había recibido elogios antes y hecho hasta prendas para algún vecino o compañero de trabajo, pero que una modelo elogiara su trabajo era como otro nivel y movía sus talones apenas aguantando dar saltitos de felicidad. Cuando el elevador llegó una voz suena tras de ella.

-Pareces feliz.- se paralizó sintiendo la cara arder y al voltear mira a Félix mirándola con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ammm, s-sí, lo estoy.

-Eso es bueno. Te ves linda con una sonrisa. ¿Entras?- dijo apartando las puertas del ascensor para que no se cerraran.

-Ah, sí.- ambos entraron al elevador. Bridgette miraba de reojo a Félix, era terriblemente guapo y el aroma de su colonia inundó el reducido espacio estando a punto de darle un colapso. Aunque Claudia le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con Félix no podía creer que fuese mala persona, si bien su encuentro fue de lo más desagradable, ahora era una especie de ángel de la guarda que cuidaba de ella.

-¿Has programado ya tu cita con el especialista?- Bridgette dio un respingo, el pequeño mechón de cabello se puso como una antena.

-¿Eh? Ah, no, aun no.

-¿Por qué?

-He estado ocupada, no me da tiempo de ir.

-Puedes ir entre tu horario laboral, puedes pedir permiso.

-Pero eso sería un abuso de mi parte y me lo descontarían del salario.

-¿Importa más tu salario que tu salud?- le miró un poco molesto.

-Me importa más ocuparme en cosas más útiles. Yo sé que mi memoria no regresará. Y la verdad no deseo recordar.- Félix le miró con grandes ojos.

-¿No deseas recordar?

-No. Porque tal vez recuerde cosas muy malas, o que fui una horrible persona. Me da miedo de solo pensarlo.- Félix se relajó, se había tensado de inmediato a su respuesta pero al escuchar esa explicación suspiró.

-¿Y si hay alguien esperándote?- Bridgette le observa, ambas miradas se encuentran y había algo en la mirada de Félix que no supo definir.

-Entonces preguntaría por qué no me buscaron. Y quiero una respuesta válida.- Félix sonríe.

-De seguro te darán una muy buena excusa.- Bridgette sintió su cara arder y hasta su mechón se tensó más. El elevador les da aviso que llegó a un piso y Bridgette ve que es el suyo.

-Ya debo bajar. Con permiso.- dijo apenas dando unos pasos fuera del ascensor.

-Bridgette.- fue rápido, un beso en la mejilla que la dejó descolocada en su sitio.- Te veré pronto.- las puertas se cerraron y Bridgette se tocó la mejilla, mientras dentro del elevador Félix sonrió con un leve sonrojo, divertido por su reacción. Bridgette se sintió a flotar, ahora estaba más que despierta sin necesidad de tomar otro café. Regresó a su lugar donde Natalie le miró curiosa por esa enorme sonrisa que tenía

-Parece que alguien ha tenido un buen día.

-Sí... Él es un sueño.- dijo suspirando enamorada- Natalie sonrió a lo dicho sabiendo a quién se refería cuando de repente en medio de sus suspiros Bridgette siente una fuerte punzada.

 _¡Déjame tranquilo!_

Bridgette se tomó la cabeza cerrando los ojos y Natalie se levanta de su lugar preocupada.

-¿Bridgette?

-Lo siento... una leve molestia, voy a tomar agua, no tardo.- se levantó sonriendo para no preocupar a Natalie, había escuchado esa voz masculina como si le hubiesen gritado al oído. No entendía a qué se debía. Mientras rellenaba un vaso de papel recibe un mensaje de su teléfono, era Claudia intentando confirmar otro almuerzo con Bridgette a lo que contestó que no había problema.

Lila suspiró mientras esperaba turno en la sesión, los de maquillaje habían terminado con ella y ahora solo esperaba a la modelo en turno que parecía querer lucirse de mas con la cámara, recordó cuando ella inició y era así pero al ver las fotografías de su primer trabajo le parecieron horrorosas demostrando una vanidad superficial que le molestó en sobremanera, y ahora esa chica estaba cometiendo su mismo error pero a la décima potencia, era obvio que quería demostrar que era la mejor.

-¿Esperando turno?- Lila ni siquiera volteó a ver a Adrien, ambos se habían vuelto buenos compañeros en el instituto después de revés que tuvo con todas sus mentiras, y en la universidad, gracias a Marinette esa cordialidad se transformó en amistad.

-Sí, aunque creo que tardaran un poco más. Dios mío, ¿me veía tan ridícula antes?

-Nah, vanidosa sí, pero no esto raya de lo ridículo.

-¿Y cómo vas con tus clases de cocina?

-Bien aunque me es difícil ocultar las quemaduras de las manos.

-Usa vaselina y maquillaje, no creo que te digan nada.

-Ya, gracias por el consejo.

-Por Dios, díganme que no está haciendo boca de pato.- dijo una voz tras de ellos, ambos voltearon a ver a Marinette y Adrien la rodeó con un brazo.

-Hola princesa.- la besó en la coronilla y Marinette sonrió.

-Hola chaton. Hola Lila, ¿debo lamentar que mi diseño este sobre esta modelo con complejo de diva de Hollywood?- Lila aguantó la risa.

-Tienes mi hombro para llorar.- entonces Lila dejó de sonreír.- Hoy vi a Bridgette.- Marinette vio a Lila.- ¿La has visto Mari?- la joven diseñadora bajó la vista.

-No... no he podido.- Lila mira a Adrien de forma severa.

-Adrien...

-No ha sido mi culpa, solo que no se ha dado el momento.- Marinette baja los hombros.

-Supongo que creen que haré una escena o me desmayaré de la impresión. Sinceramente creo que no están tan alejados de lo que podría pasar.- Lila suelta un suspiro.

-Ella estuvo aquí.- Marinette miró a Lila.- Estaba admirando tu trabajo, y trae consigo una libreta para dibujar como tú. Sus creaciones son tan hermosas como las tuyas.- los ojos de Marinette se llenaron de lágrimas y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Apuesto a que sí, después de todo admiraba todos sus diseños.- Adrien la pega a él para calmarla, cosa que resulta.- Quiero verla... necesito verla.- Adrien miró con cierto reproche a Lila, los Agreste querían esperar hasta que Marinette pudiese estar tranquila al momento del encuentro pero al parecer ella ya no podía esperar. Y dudaba mucho que pudiese seguir esperando.

-Deja que puedo hacer Marinette.- limpió rastro de lágrimas que amenazaban con caer y le sonrió enternecido al ver esos grandes ojos azules mirarle.

-Gracias Adrien. Y discúlpame.

-No debes disculparte princess, cualquiera que estuviese en tu posición ya se hubiese lanzado a buscarla.- Marinette le sonríe y Adrien acaricia su mejilla.- Todo irá bien, te lo prometo.

-Señorita Rossi, usted sigue.- le llamó el fotógrafo que se veía hastiado de la modelo que estaba clavada aun en el lugar.- Señorita por favor, deje que la siguiente pase. Vamos.- la chica puso una expresión ofendida y se fue con la cabeza en alto alzando su mentón unos centímetros de mas, como si creyera que la próxima revista solo estaría llena de ella.

-Ya voy. Los dejo chicos y espero noticias.- cuando Lila se fue Adrien suspiró y abrazó a Marinette.

-Voy a arreglar una reunión, y voy a estar contigo.

-¿Crees que me le lanzaré aun sabiendo que no me recuerda?

-Si te soy sincero no lo sé. Pero lo mejor es mantener la calma e ir poco a poco con Bridgette.

-Adrien, ¿qué fue lo que en realidad paso?- preguntó tomando sus brazos pero sin apartarlo, sino acurrucándose mas en ese abrazo. Adrien sabía a qué se refería con esa pregunta, besó su cabeza e intentó no suspirar.

-No lo sé. Pero lo averiguaremos...

De nuevo en un restaurante lujoso Bridgette había elegido uno de los tantos entremeses para comer, era lo único que bien podía pagar en ese momento, tres rebanadas de chevre chaud, queso de cabra en pan tostado, con tomate, lechuga y una rebanada de jamón, y un vaso de agua. Mientras que Claudia pidió caracoles y canard, Bridgette odiaba el canard a la presse, si bien antes había comido pato, ese platillo principal era que contenía como ingrediente principal para la sazón la sangre del animal y aquello le mareaba.

-¿Solo vas a comer eso?

-Es que desayuné mucho esta mañana.

-Como quieras. ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu nuevo empleo?

-Pues van muy bien. Todos son muy amables conmigo.

-¿Y cómo te va con Félix? Espero que no te esté dando problemas.- Bridgette le miró con cierta duda.

-No, al contrario. Es muy bueno conmigo.- la sonrisa de Claudia pareció retorcerse por la presión que hizo en los labios.

-Te he dicho que tengas cuidado. Félix no es lo que aparenta.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Me habías dicho que lo conoces desde la infancia.- Claudia soltó una risilla que la incomodó un poco.

-Exacto, también es porque es mi prometido.- el bocado que Bridgette iba a dar a su comida fue imposible, su estómago se cerró de repente.

-¿P-Prometido?

-Desde la universidad, pero Félix es del tipo que gusta ir por cuanta falda antes de comprometerse en serio. Por eso te digo que tengas cuidado.- Bridgette le miró un tanto encogida en su asiento.

-Si es así ¿por qué no lo cortas y lo dejas por la paz?

-Es algo complicado. Es cosa de nuestras familias. Como sea, solo ten cuidado. No quiero que sufras Bridgette.- Bridgette sintió un remolino de dudas en su cabeza, veía difícil ver al casanova que Claudia decía que era pero también la duda comenzó a sembrarse, ¿por qué la ayudaba tanto? ¿Qué quería de ella? Tomó unos sorbos de agua, ya no pudo seguir comiendo ni ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Claudia.

Félix revisaba los papeles de su oficina cuando la puerta se abre, de reojo ve a Adrien que se pone frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué quieres Adrien? Estoy ocupado.

-Es importante. Se trata de Mari y de Brid.- Félix baja los papeles y ve a su hermano, al verlo tras el escritorio Adrien creía que Félix se parecía más a su padre de lo que quería admitir.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Marinette quiere reunirse con Bridgette.

-Todavía no es tiempo.

-Por favor Félix. Ella misma ha notado que no es normal no haberse topado con ella desde que llegó.

-Sabes que tememos que Marinette pueda darle un ataque de ansiedad y no sabemos el efecto que podría provocar en Bridgette, la última vez tuve que llevarla al hospital.

-Es su hermana. Tiene todo derecho de verla.

-Adrien...

-¿No crees que estas siendo demasiado egoísta?- interrumpió Adrien a propósito.

-¿Egoísta?

-Sí, egoísta. Solo tú has pasado tiempo con Bridgette, has hablado con ella e incluso sé que la vez fuera del horario laboral. Marinette tiene más derecho que tú para ver a Bridgette.- Félix se levantó azotando el escritorio con ambas manos.

-Todo lo que he hecho ha sido para su seguridad y cuidado. Y además no son hermanas, son primas.- la expresión de Adrien se endureció.

-No te desvíes por ese lado que bien sabes que Bridgette fue como una hermana para Marinette desde pequeña. Y no puedes negarle verla.- Félix suspira y se vuelve a sentar.

-Podemos organizar una cena. Pero si algo pasa...

-Ya basta Félix.- ahora era Adrien quien usaba el tono de voz de su padre.- Solo hazlo.- Félix pareció rumiar algo entre dientes.

-¡Bien! Pero más vale que no pase nada. Solo estoy preocupado.- dijo con fastidio y Adrien sonrió.

-¿Te he dicho que eres el mejor?

-Cállate o te sacare a patadas.- Adrien rió pero su risa es interrumpida por el tono de su teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-Adrien, soy yo, Alya.

-Alya.- Félix se enderezó en su lugar.- Espera un poco te pondré en altavoz.- pone el altavoz y deja el teléfono entre ambos.- Listo Alya, ¿Que ha pasado?

-Solo para avisarte que tu doctor es demasiado escurridizo, he investigado en Marsella, al parecer estuvo seis meses en el hospital donde residió Bridgette antes de irse a otro hospital de la zona, pero averigüé que el hospital recibía llamadas mensuales preguntando por la paciente en coma. Y después que Bridgette salió del hospital las llamadas cesaron.

-¿De dónde venían las llamadas?- preguntó Félix.

-Las primeras dentro de Marsella, después las llamadas empezaron a ser de lugares lejanos, Canes, luego en Italia que fue Verona, Sicilia, y la última fue en Berlín, pregunté pero parece haber desaparecido en Alemania, como quiera seguiré investigando.

-Gracias Alya y saluda a Nino de mi parte.- agradeció Adrien.

-Lo haré Adrien. Adiós.- cuando colgó ambos hermanos se miraron.

-Demasiado extraño, ¿no lo crees?- dijo Adrien y Félix soltó un suspiro bajo.

-Bastante. Ese hombre esconde algo.

-Avisaré a padre.

-Adrien.- el joven se detuvo y miró a Félix que tenía los puños cerrados.- Avísame cuando vuelva a llamar, quiero escuchar lo que sea que descubra, sea bueno o malo.

-Claro.- Adrien salió de la oficina dejando a Félix con sus reflexiones e ira, porque sabía que si encontraban al médico era seguro que Félix no lo dejaría en una pieza

Aquel gruñido volvió a escucharse y Natalie arqueó la ceja mirando al escritorio de enfrente a una Bridgette muerta de la pena que acomodaba unos expedientes.

-Señorita Marchand, ¿todo bien?

-Sí señorita Sancourt, no se preocupe.- otra vez el gruñido sonó por el lugar y Natalie le miró seria.

-¿Acaso no comió en su hora de comida?

-Yo no me sentía muy bien... había desayunado mucho y no tenía hambre.- Natalie suspiró.

-Hay una maquina dos pisos abajo. Compre algo para calmar su estómago.

-Perdone...- Bridgette con toda la pena del mundo fue a por algo para comer, metió las monedas correspondientes pero al intentar tomar el producto este se quedó atorado.- No es cierto...- vio la bolsa de papitas que no caía, dio un golpe, nada, otro golpe, nada... dio varios golpes pero no se movió y Bridgette comenzó a rabiar, lo peor era que ya no tenía cambio y esa bolsa parecía burlarse de ella.- ¡Aaah! ¡Dame mi botana o sufrirás mi ira!- tenía tanta fuerza que comenzó a sacudir la máquina.

-¡Hey!- Adrien se acercó a Bridgette.- ¿Pero qué te hizo la pobre maquina?

-¡No me quiere dar mi bolsa de papitas!

-Tranquila, esto tiene su truco. Observa.- Adrien le dio tres golpecitos pero nada ocurrió.- Jeje, hay que darle un poco fuerte.- le dio otra vez pero nada pasó.

-Claro, más fuerte.- repitió Bridgette con cierto sarcasmo. Adrien comenzó ahora a patear y al terminar la bolsa apenas y se movió. Adrien frunció el ceño y miró a Bridgette.

-¿Te urgen esas papitas?

-Me estoy muriendo de hambre.- Adrien torció la boca y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

-Sígueme.- antes de irse le dio un puñetazo a la maquina frustrado, Bridgette le siguió y bajaron hasta la cafetería del lugar donde Adrien se acercó al encargado.- Hola Joseph, ¿podrías por favor lo que dejé de mi almuerzo?- el hombre asintió y Bridgette miró a Adrien confundida.

-Perdón pero debo volver rápido a trabajar...

-Yo le envió un mensaje a Natalie, no te preocupes.- Bridgette torció un poco la boca. En un minuto regresó el empleado de la cafetería con dos recipientes de plástico y una pequeña caja de cartón. Adrien después de agradecerle llevó a Bridgette a una de las tantas mesas.- Bon appetite Bridgette.- al abrir los recipientes un delicioso aroma golpeó a Bridgette y casi babea en la mesa.- Es algo de quiche de espinaca y salmón y papas gratinadas, espero que te aproveche.- apenas tomó el tenedor lo clavó en el quiché y no pudo evitar hacer una extensa degustación que sonó como un ronroneo.

-¡Está delicioso! Esto es lo mejor, nada que ver con nada que haya probado.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta! Mis felicitaciones al chef.

-De nada.- Bridgette se detiene.

-¿Tu hiciste esto?

-Ajá. Me alegra que te guste.

-¡Increíble! Pensé que los ricos con chef propio no sabían cocinar.

-Auch, eso duele.- bromeó Adrien y se acercó a Bridgette.- Te digo un secreto y no se lo dices a nadie.

-Soy una tumba...

-Bien. Tengo una licenciatura de economía, pero en vez de hacer la maestría entré a una escuela de cocina.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Papá quiere que ocupe un lugar en la empresa pero prefiero fundar mi propio restaurante cinco estrellas.

-La dieta de modelo te obligo ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Me lo imaginaba. Pero creo que deberías decirle y hacerle probar una de estas exquisiteces. ¡Mmmmmmm! Estoy en el paraíso.- Adrien se rió y le acercó la caja.

-Prueba estos, los hizo mis novia.- al abrir la caja Bridgette sonríe.

-¡Croissants!- tomó uno, era suave y esponjoso al tacto.

-Así es. Gracias a ella supe que me gusta la cocina, sus padres eran panaderos y fueron ellos quienes le enseñaron a cocinar y ella a mí, aunque los croissants aun no me quedan tan bien pero sigo intenta... ¿Bridgette?- la miró asustado, la joven había dado una mordida al croissant y de repente gruesos lagrimones caían de su rostro.- ¿Bridgette?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo sin darse cuenta de sus propias lágrimas.

-Estás llorando. ¿Por qué lloras?- Bridgette confundida se llevó una mano a su rostro y se sorprendió de ver que en efecto estaba llorando.

-No lo sé, nunca me había pasado.- dijo confundida.- Creo que es porque el croissant está muy bueno, el mejor que he probado.- dio otra mordida sin importarle las extrañas lágrimas, Adrien la observó tanto fascinado como asustado y se preguntó que tanto estaba enterrado en su subconsciente que quería salir. Y todo eso por un croissant.

Bridgette había pasado un momento extraño donde la comida tuvo un deje de nostalgia, se preguntó si antes de perder la memoria había comido así de bien. Pero por extraño que pareciera lo que más le gustó fue el pan. Siempre le había puesto algún defecto al pan, hasta el de las tiendas, muy salado, muy blando, muy duro, demasiada mantequilla o no le satisfacía. Frunció el ceño, en verdad era extraña. Al bajar del ascensor se disculpó con Natalie que le regañó suavemente que no volviese a saltarse la comida, Bridgette asintió sintiendo que tal vez debería dejar de almorzar con Claudia. Y entonces mira a Natalie dubitativa mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Disculpe señorita Sancourt.

-¿Sí?

-Ammm, sé que esto es raro y hasta puede ser grosero o fuera de lugar pero... ¿Sabe si el joven Agreste sale con alguien?- Natalie no levantó la vista de los documentos que revisaba.

-Depende de quien hable, el joven Adrien sale con una de nuestras diseñadoras y el joven Félix no sale con nadie.

-¿No está comprometido?- se tapó la boca y Natalie alzó la mirada.

-¿Quien dijo eso?

-P-P-Pues lo escuché por ahí...

-Él no está comprometido y si fuese así yo sería la primera en enterarme.

-Oh... ya veo.- se sintió tonta de repente.

-¿Algo más o va a seguir perdiendo tiempo?

-¡Enseguida!- Bridgette comenzó a ordenar archivos, Natalie arqueó la ceja, sabía que no faltaban los chismes dentro de la empresa, solo esperaba que este no se esparciera o Félix podría molestarse. Y hablando del rey de Roma Félix aparecía observando a Bridgette cargar varias carpetas hacia un librero.

-No deberías cargar tantos.- ella había dando un respingo y volteó a tiempo de impedirle que le quitara las gruesas carpetas.

-E-Está bien, no son pesadas, yo cargaba bolsas de comida para perros en mi antiguo trabajo así que esto no es nada.- Félix frunció el ceño y prefirió dejarla ser.

-Bien. Quería hablar conti...- miró a Natalie que aunque no lo pareciera estaba prestando atención. Félix se aclaró la garganta.- Con usted.

-¿Sí?

-Me preguntaba si quisieras salir a cenar conmigo esta noche.- la cara de Bridgette era un poema, sus ojos se hicieron más grandes, su boca entre abierta y un claro sonrojo.- ¿Bridgette?- y un asombroso fenómeno de la física ocurrió, el cuerpo de Bridgette cayó primero que las carpetas de su mano escuchando como un eco lejano la voz de Félix y Natalie mientras como si fuese un brillante y enorme anuncio de luces de neón iluminaba en su cabeza la palabra CITA.

Chloe estaba harta, harta de que su padre no viera que era ella quien hacia todo, los arreglos de flores, los detalles con clientes importantes, supervisión de tareas y suministros del hotel, todo, ella hacia todo pero Claudia ponía su mejor cara de buena hija y su padre caía, era frustrante. Y esa tarde su padre le había echado la bronca porque se había olvidado de mandar a cambiar ese día las rosas rojas por lirios blancos para un cliente. Estaba llegando a su límite y esta vez estaba dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta a su hermana.

-Ya sabes que hacer...- le escuchó con la puerta entreabierta.- Haz lo que te plazca solo deshazte de ella. Ya tienes toda la información que necesitas... Y procura que no vuelva a aparecer frente a mi otra vez.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.- No me falles de nuevo.- colgó y salió de su cuarto, Chloe se había escondido en una esquina, toda ira se había disipado dando lugar al terror. No sabía qué hacer, de su boca no salía sonido alguno. Y lo peor es que no podía hablar o Claudia se encargaría de Nathaniel y ella también.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos por leer, y gracias por su enorme apoyo! Y el próximo capítulo las hermanas se encuentran! Aunque la reunión no será quizás como algunos esperen, no doy spoiler muajajajaja! Nada de tomatazos, dejen review y espero haberle sacado a alguien alguna sonrisa el día de hoy. Esta vez no habrá respuestas, sorry, pero igualmente gracias a todos! XD. Y sin nada más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	10. Encuentro con el pasado

**Y…. al fin tenemos el encuentro entre hermanas! Cómo resultará? Qué pasará? Bueno, digamos que cosas pueden pasar, todo tipo de cosas. Y bueno sin nada más qué decir aparte de agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y que ya pronto tendremos la serie… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 10.

Encuentro con el pasado.

Bridgette dentro de su bañera no sabía si en algún momento de su pasado estuvo tan nerviosa como en ese instante pero estaba en un claro dilema, porque ¿que debía hacer en una cena? Porque no era una cita, o eso creía, se abofeteó con ambas manos, no, no era una cita sino una cena en donde Félix le pidió ser su acompañante. Pero si necesitaba una acompañante ¿por qué no pedírselo a Claudia? Pero ahora que lo pensaba Claudia le había advertido sobre Félix pero también Natalie le dijo que Félix no estaba comprometido. Su cabeza daba vueltas hasta que niega con la cabeza. No importaba quien decía o no la verdad, Félix le había ayudado tanto que no iba a dudar de él ahora. Salió de la bañera con una determinación férrea y se enredó en una esponjosa toalla blanca para salir del baño y ponerse ese vestido de su creación que no pensó que usaría.

-Esta cena va a ser perfecta. Adelante Bridgette.

Félix terminó de anudarse la corbata, apenas llegó a casa se había quitado el traje y dado una ducha para poder refrescarse y alistarse, había optado por un traje color azul oscuro con camisa blanca y corbata azul claro, se había peinado hacia atrás el cabello pero después de notar cierto parecido con su padre decidió dejarlo como siempre. Al voltear para recoger unos gemelos ve que sobre la ropa que dejó en la cama estaba Plagg acurrucado sobre esta. Ya se había convertido en costumbre que cada vez que se quitaba la ropa de trabajo Plagg aprovechaba para ponerse encima para olfatear el aroma de Bridgette y acurrucarse todo lo que quisiera, normalmente lo hacía rodar sobre su ropa para que no la llenase de tanto pelo pero por esta noche podía hacer una excepción.

-Has lo que quieras, disfruta su aroma que yo disfrutaré de la chica de carne y hueso.- dijo con cierta burla a lo que Plagg alzó su cabeza. Félix salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras encontrándose con Natalie.

-Su padre le manda a decir que tenga buena noche.

-Gracias Natalie.- le da un beso en la frente, increíble que antes la miraba hacia arriba y ahora era lo contrario, le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura. Salió y al abrir la puerta de su auto Natalie le vuelve a llamar.

-Félix, cuídate y suerte.- Félix sonrió.

-Gracias.- Félix entró a su auto sin saber que sin darse cuenta, tenía un peligroso polizón en la parte de atrás.

Adrien mandó un mensaje a su hermano que ya iban de camino al restaurante, Adrien vestía un traje de color beige claro, con camisa blanca y corbata verde.

-Marinette es hora.

-Ya voy.- dijo Marinette estaba inclinada acariciando a Tikki. La joven diseñadora vestía un vestido de tela egipcia color verde claro de tirantes en diagonal que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto y tenía un sencillo collar de plata con un dije de ónice en forma de gato con dos esmeraldas por ojos, y unos sencillos aretes de plata, sus zapatillas eran tipo sandalia de tacón mediano, también plateadas pero con algunos pequeños cristales de fantasía al frente.

-Miau, princess tienes a este gato maullando por ti.

-Adrien.- ella aguantó la risa y Adrien pasa sus dedos por el colgante en una suave caricia en su clavícula y cuello.

-Recuerdo cuando te di esto.

-Fue en nuestro primer San Valentín juntos.

-¿Estas lista?

-Nerviosa.

-Estaré contigo en todo momento Marinette.

-Lo sé, pero eso no quita que sienta ese nudo en el estómago.

-Entonces déjame darte algo de suerte.- tomó la mano de Marinette y de su bolsillo sacó esa pulsera que hace tantos años le dio.- Esto te dará mucha suerte, ¿sabes por qué? Porque me la dio a mí al estar contigo.

-Oh, Adrien...- de repente suelta una pequeña exclamación al sentir su cabello suelto, ni siquiera supo a qué momento su mano había subido a su cabello.

-El cabello suelto te va mejor y adoro verte así.- le ofreció su brazo.- ¿Nos vamos cariño?

-Adelante chaton.- Tikki pareció sonreír por la escena de su ama con su pareja, luego se acurrucó en su cojín lista para dormir con cuidado con su ya confirmado embarazo.

Félix llegó justo al frente de la puerta del apartamento de Bridgette, había pasado a recoger un detalle que había pedido hacía tiempo, tocó la puerta y del interior se escuchó la voz de Bridgette.

-¡Un momento por favor!- le pareció escuchar que estaba corriendo, y en poco la puerta se abre dejándolo sin aliento.

-Lo siento, disculpa la tardanza.- Félix tardó unos segundo en reaccionar, la joven lucía hermosa, la parte de arriba del vestido era de color rojo, cubierto por una tela de encaje con bordados en forma de flor y la parte de abajo era color negro ajustándose perfectamente a sus anchas caderas y llegando hasta por encima de la rodilla, zapatos de tacón negro, maquillaje sencillo y su cabello estaba recogido con una pequeña trenza francesa. En verdad dudó en si debía sacarla estando así de hermosa.- ¿Félix? ¿M-Me veo mal?- Félix se obligó a tomar aire para responder.

-No, al contrario, te ves hermosa.- Bridgette se sonrojó.

-Me alegro…

-Te traje algo. Creo que te combinará perfecto.- le tendió la pequeña caja y vio unos aretes de oro con rubí, con un collar de oro con una mariquita como dije, rubí y ónice combinados.

-Es precioso… digo, no puedo aceptar eso.

-Tómalo, es un regalo de mi parte.

-Siempre me haces regalos.

-Tú también me has hecho un gran regalo.

-¿Cuándo?

-Ya te diré después.- ella hace un mohín y toma la caja entre sus manos dándose cuenta de algo.

-Ammm… no puedo usar los aretes.

-¿Por qué no?

-No tengo las orejas perforadas…

-Oh…

-¡Pe-Pero me voy a perforar las orejas! ¡Solo para usar los aretes!- Félix volvió a sonreír.- Por cierto, ¿qué significa la mariquita?

-Las mariquitas traen buena suerte. Así como los gatos negros la mala. ¿Recuerdas?

-Ah, sí, lo de las tazas. Aunque... ya tengo buena suerte desde que te conocí, Félix.- dijo con una sonrisa. Esas palabras hicieron sonrojar un poco al Agreste que recobró la compostura.

-¿Puedo?- dijo señalando el collar y ella ahora es quien se sonroja y asiente. Félix con cuidado pasa detrás de ella para ponerle el collar, un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de ambos y al fin, después de un momento que les pareció eterno, el collar yace sobre su clavícula.- Te queda perfecto. ¿Nos vamos?- ofreció su mano, Bridgette asintió contenta y tomó su mano, se sintió como una princesa siendo escoltada al carruaje por su príncipe.

Llegaron al elegante restaurante, Bridgette parecía una niña pequeña al ver el lugar, incluso era más elegante de los que había ido con Claudia. Dio un respingo cuando siente la mano de Félix en su hombro para que el mesero los lleve a su mesa donde ya les esperaban. Marinette tenía la servilleta de sus manos completamente arrugada, sus manos estaban en su regazo y no había tocado nada del pan o palitos de ajo que les habían llevado, ni siquiera el vaso de agua que ordenó. Adrien al verla tan nerviosa pone su mano entre las suyas para que ella le mire.

-Tranquila. Todo irá bien. Respira.- Marinette asintió pero apenas iba a respirar profundo la voz de Félix hace que todo el aire se quede atascado en su pecho.

-Lamentamos la demora. Bridgette, ya conoces a mi hermano Adrien, te quiero presentar a su novia, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette, ella es Bridgette Marchand.- Marinette alzó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos que jamás creyó volver a ver.

-Mucho gusto. Encantada.- dijo Bridgette y Marinette creyó por un momento que se echaría a llorar de no ser porque la mano de Adrien afirmó su agarre en sus manos.

-Ho-Hola un placer Bridgette.- Adrien sonrió al ver que Marinette recobraba la compostura aunque podía ver un ligero brillo en sus ojos de las lágrimas que iba a retener en toda la velada. El ambiente se sentía extraño, o al menos así era para Bridgette que sentía como si toda la atención se concentrara entre ella y Marinette, en poco vino el mesero para tomar sus órdenes, Bridgette estaba nerviosa de pedir algo que la dejara mal, debía evitar el ajo, perejil y por supuesto cualquier comida que no pueda salpicar o dejarle mal aliento. Miró a Marinette, pensó que lo sabio sería tomar su ejemplo.

-Quisiera por favor un Ragout de Ave con ración de arroz en lugar de patatas por favor.- a Bridgette casi se le salen los ojos, ese plato era tan grande como para dos personas, además de no contar el ajo y las especias, no podía tomarla como ejemplo por lo que su mirada fue a Adrien que seguro como modelo su dieta era más controlada.

-Yo pediré un Boeuf Bourguignon por favor y la ración sea de arroz y doble de patatas por favor.- casi le da algo a Bridgette, obviamente a Adrien le importaba poco la dieta.

-Yo pediré una langosta en salsa marinada con ración de patatas a la cacerola y ensalada.- Bridgette dejó caer la boca, estaba sorprendida, estaba segura que tendrían un segundo estómago y entonces notó que el mesero estaba esperando su orden.

-Ammm yo...- revisó rápidamente cada platillo y sentía que comenzaba a sudar frio ante la notoria impaciencia del mesero.-U-Una ensalada cesar.- dijo con pesar a la ridícula y simple orden que pidió, quería llorar.

-Que sea otra como la mía por favor.- dijo Félix y Bridgette le miró pálida.

-N-No, en serio, la ensalada está bien.

-Insisto.- llevó un vaso de agua a sus labios pero lo uso como pantalla para murmurar.- Además que no creas que no me he enterado de lo ocurrido esta tarde con mi hermano.- Bridgette se tensó, no sabía definir si estaba molesto o preocupado pero debía admitir que le hacía sentir que se preocupaba por ella, aunque también Félix estaba algo celoso pero eso se lo guardaría solo para él. Adrien miró a Marinette que parecía querer hablar con ella.

-Oye Bridgette, Marinette trabaja con mi padre y escuché por ahí que te gusta el diseño.

-¿Eres diseñadora?- preguntó Bridgette con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Pues sí, lo soy. De hecho la última colección yo estuve involucrada.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! Ame cada pieza de esa colección, un momento, ¿Tu eres la autora de ese sombre de plumas? Uno que tiene una firma invertida, ¿tú eres esa Marinette? ¿La mano de derecha de Gabriel Agreste?

-Sí...

-No lo puedo creer.- tomó sus manos.- ¡Eres de mis diseñadoras favoritas! Adoro todos tus trabajos.

-¿E-En serio?

-¡Claro! La famosas Marinette, te he seguido desde hace un año, eres increíble.- Marinette casi quiso llorar y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Bueno… gracias, la verdad me halaga saber que alguien sigue mi trabajo.- ambos hermanos se vieron con una sonrisa, si algo había que las Dupain-Cheng siempre habían tenido en común era la moda. Los platillos llegaron y comenzaron a comer la charla se dedicó al trabajo, colecciones y varios momentos embarazosos o divertidos. Todos no paraban de reírse cuando Félix le recordó a Adrien cuando posó para una colección femenina.

-Eso es un episodio de mi vida que quisiera olvidar Félix, gracias.- soltó Adrien con amargura.

-No te fue tan mal Adrianne, muchos llamaron a las oficinas para preguntar por ti.- Adrien entrecerró los ojos y luego miró a Bridgette con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sabes Bridgette, una vez Félix modeló para el traje de un súper héroe, ¿cómo te llamaban?- Félix afiló la mirada.

-No lo recuerdo.- dijo apretando los dientes.

-¡Ah, sí! Chat Noir, tenía unas botas largas haciéndolo parecer la reina de la noche.- Bridgette se aguantó la risa y Félix le fulminó con la mirada.

-Y después Adrien fue mi pequeño ayudante.

-Yo no era tu ayudante.

-Tienes razón, fuiste una versión de mi más pequeña e infantil.

-¿Disculpa?- Marinette se acerca a susurrar a Bridgette.

-Una amiga tiene las fotos, ¿quieres que te las pase?

-Sí, por favor.- mientras los hermanos discutían, Bridgette y Marinette parecían entretenidas al verlos lanzarse algunos argumentos uno más atinado que otro cuando de repente Bridgette siente algo rozar su pierna. Bridgette miró a Marinette que estaba frente a ella, ¿le estaba tocando? Sintió otro suave roce y se obligó a dejar el tenedor a un lado, movió un poco las piernas para alejarle, ella no era de esa clase de chicas, no, a ella no le gustaban las… chicas. Pero esta vez el roce fue más insistente y Bridgette sintió un escalofrío. ¡No podía pasarle eso! Se imaginaba el pie de Marinette rozar sus piernas. No, no, muchas gracias, a ella le gustaban los chicos, ¡Le gustaban MUCHO los chicos! Miró a Marinette apenada, debía parar eso ahora mismo.- Mmm, Marinette...- susurró a lo bajo aprovechando que los dos hermanos seguían discutiendo. Marinette de inmediato centró su atención en Bridgette.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo al verla algo incomoda.

-Discúlpame pero... no soy esa clase de chica.- Marinette la miró extrañada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Q-Que aunque pienso que eres muy bonita, obvio para una diseñadora de moda, tan elegante y hermosa. No suelo citarme con otras... chicas, y tú tienes a Adrien por lo que, no creo que a él le guste a menos que su relación sea tan abierta hasta ese punto pero...- Marinette no entendía de qué hablaba.

-Bridgette ¿qué dices?- la vio moverse incomoda.

-Ma-Marinette, en serio yo no... yo no...- la caricia se volvió insistente.- ¡No me gustan las mujeres!- fue un grito susurrante pero suficientemente claro para los tres reunidos en la mesa se congelaran y tardaran en reaccionar.

-/¡¿Cómo?!/- se exaltaron los tres, Marinette más que ellos, y Bridgette pensó que había arruinado la velada.

-Y-Yo l-l-lo sien... ¡Ah!- se levantó tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de sentón para preocupación de todos. Bridgette se dolía un poco la retaguardia cuando de debajo de la mesa sale Plagg que se posa en el regazo de Bridgette.- Oye, yo te conozco...

-/¡Plagg!/- gritaron ambos Agreste y de entonces escuchan un carraspeo y al alzar la vista, Bridgette ve al encargado y mirándola disgustado, Bridgette sonríe nerviosa agachando los hombros.

-Ammm… ¿acaso no permiten mascotas?- el encargado soltó un gruñido haciendo que se encogiera más.- ¿Eso es un no? ¿O un sí?- entonces Plagg al ver al encargado agacharse para sacarlo de allí empezó su magistral escape, comenzó a correr por debajo de las mesas a una velocidad que bien sorprendía a los hermanos por lo gordo que estaba, un pobre mesero cayó al suelo y algunas personas gritaron ante el ser desconocido que pasaba debajo de ellos.

-¡Plagg! ¡Vuelve aquí!- gritó Félix y Adrien se levantó para quitarse el saco.

-¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que lo traías contigo?

-No lo vi.

-Es un gato de casi veinte kilos, imposible no verlo.- al velo pasar cerca Adrien se lanza pero cae al suelo sin siquiera haberlo tocado.

-Pues es un gato de casi veinte kilos que te ha visto la cara.- se burló Félix y Adrien gruñó.

-No ayudas.- Marinette y Bridgette vieron como Plagg fue acorralado por unos meseros y el gato en un ágil salto se subió a una mesa asustando a los comensales y de allí saltó a otra hasta que un mesero se lanzó sobre de él y Plagg aprovechó para caerle encima de la cabeza y tomarlo como impulso para atrapar y subir a una de las elegantes cortinas del lugar.

-¡Plagg!- gritó Marinette al ver que los meseros y demás empleados, y algunos clientes, rodeaban la cortina para atrapar al diabólico gato. Bridgette miró alrededor y decidida fue a una mesa y tomó el mantel las orillas de un mantel.

-Disculpen.- dijo a la pareja y de un movimiento quitó el mantel de la mesa sin tirar ningún plato.- Se los devuelvo después ¡Marinette!- Marinette al ver el mantel entendió de inmediato y se acercó a una mesa donde una pareja tenía una selección de quesos.

-Lo siento, pero necesito esto.- tomó un pedazo de camembert y con Bridgette tomó los lados opuestos del mantel. Las cortinas comenzaron a balancearse y Plagg intentaba balancearse al ver a tanta gente bajo de él.- ¡Plagg!- Plagg reconoció el grito de Marinette.

-¡La mesa está servida gatito!- dijo Bridgette y Plagg pudo ver en el centro de aquel mantel un pedazo de camembert. Sin dudarlo se lanzó tirando las cortinas de paso y como en cámara lenta la cola de Plagg se movía casi como una hélice y se relamía los bigotes mirando con grandes ojos ese pedazo de queso, para después caer y ser envuelto por el mantel. Las chicas ahora lo cargaban como un bulto mientras que la cabeza de Plagg quedaba a la vista y tenía en su hocico su bien amado camembert. Ambas chocaron puños.

-/¡Bien hecho!/- Bridgette sintió una especie de deja vú concentrándose ahora en su mano mientras que Marinette sonrió aguantando las ganas de llorar. Adrien y Félix se pusieron de lado de cada una.

-Chicas son unas genios.- dijo Adrien y Félix asintió.

-Muy ingenioso.- más no pueden añadir otra felicitación al escuchar una serie de gruñidos que salían del encargado del restaurante al ver el desastre alrededor. Adrien carraspeó.

-¿Acepta tarjeta?- en segundos fueron echados los cuatro, bueno, los cinco de allí, Bridgette tenía a Plagg acunado en sus brazos.- Bueno esta fue una cena muy interesante.- dijo Adrien intentando aguantar la risa y Bridgette estaba roja de la vergüenza ante la mirada que Adrien le dio.- No te preocupes Bridgette, Marinette y yo estamos abiertos a un trío.- algo pareció hacer corto circuito en la cabeza de Bridgette y Félix fulminó con la mirada a Adrien.

-Primero te mato.- Adrien rió a más no poder y Marinette le dio un codazo también muerta de la pena. Vaya cena de reencuentro.

-Lo siento mucho yo no tenía idea...- se disculpó Bridgette y Plagg solo ronroneó un poco acomodándose mejor.

-No fue tu culpa Bridgette. Aunque si me sorprendiste.- le dijo Marinette y Adrien asintió.

-A más de uno. ¡Auch!- se ganó un nuevo codazo en las costillas.

-Cállate.- dijo molesto Félix y después miró a Plagg.- No tengo idea de cómo rayos se las arregló para venir pero regresando lo voy a...- Bridgette entonces ríe a lo bajo y acaricia un poco a Plagg.

-Bueno, eso demuestra lo inteligente que es. ¿A que sí?- Plagg abrió los ojos y maulló como si de verdad entendiera a Bridgette.

-¿Ven? Es muy listo.

-Yo diría más bien que es un gato oportunista.- apretó los dientes Félix porque aunque pareciera ridículo sentía un poco de celos al ver al gato entre sus brazos. Quiso quitarlo pero Plagg le dio un manotazo y comenzó a ronronear. Marinette se rió un poco al ver a Plagg, él conocía muy bien a Bridgette, todavía recordaba como encontraron a Tikki y a Plagg.

 _Bridgette levantó un cartón viejo y se sorprendió de ver una caja con un gatito de pelaje naranja dentro. Estaba lloviendo a cantaros y Marinette con su impermeable puesto cubría a Bridgette con su paraguas._

 _-¿Que hay Brid?_

 _-Un gatito con suerte.- lo tomó entre sus manos y Marinette sonrió al verle._

 _-¡Qué bonito!- el gatito les miró con sus grandes ojos azules._

 _-Mejor volvamos.- Bridgette tomó de la mano a Marinette y caminaron hasta la panadería donde Sabine quedó encantada con aquel felino._

 _-Pero mira que gatita tan linda eres._

 _-Anda, no me había fijado si era macho o hembra.- dijo Bridgette que se secaba el cabello con una toalla.- Tía, ¿crees que se pueda quedar un tiempo? Solo hasta que le consigamos hogar._

 _-Bueno, si se hacen responsables y le dan un baño..._

 _-¿Y cómo la llamamos?- preguntó Marinette que se acercó a la gatita que se movió juguetona al ver a Marinette, cosa que hizo reír a Bridgette y a Sabine que puso sus manos en los hombros de su hija._

 _-Creo que le agradas Marinette. ¿Por qué no le pones tu nombre?_

 _-Pues... me gusta Tikki. Pienso que es bonito.- Bridgette acaricio un poco a la gatita._

 _-Pues seas bienvenida Tikki.- la puerta de se abre y aparece Tom Dupain con un pequeño bultito en su gran mano._

 _-No me van a creer lo que...- al ver a Tikki rió un poco.- Oh vaya, ¿tenemos visitas?- Marinette tomó a Tikki._

 _-Se llama Tikki papá._

 _-Pues vaya, parece ser que esta noche llueven gatos._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir cariño?- preguntó Sabine y al acercarse las tres mujeres Dupain-Cheng, Tom destapó al pequeño gato negro que abrió sus ojitos verdes encantando a las presentes._

 _-Cuando estaba cerrando este pequeño pillo entró como bólido al lugar. Y no me van a creer donde lo fui a atrapar. Justo en la bolsa de compras devorándose el camembert que compré para esta noche.- Bridgette enternecida tomó al gatito en sus manos._

 _-Eres adorable. Tienes dos esmeraldas por ojos Plagg._

 _-¿Plagg?- preguntó Marinette y Bridgette asiente._

 _-¿A que le queda genial? Plagg y Tikki.- Marinette se ríe y dejan a ambos gatos que se veían y Plagg deja que Tikki le toque con su patita._

 _-Me gustan. Son perfectos...- Bridgette asintió mientras observaba a los dos gatitos conocerse entre ellos._

 _-Harán un gran equipo, así como nosotras.- Bridgette alzó su puño y Marinette igual para chocarlo._

 _-Por supuesto._

-¿Ma-Marinette?- Bridgette le miraba preocupada, y es que sin darse cuenta gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Al darse cuenta de ello intentó limpiar su rostro.

-Lo-Lo siento es... es una alergia que tengo. Se me quitará después.

-Adrien, ¿por qué no llevas a Marinette a descansar?- sugirió Félix dándole una mirada significativa a su hermano.

-Claro. Vamos princesa...

-Lo siento. E-Espero verte de nuevo muy pronto Bridgette. Tal vez nos topemos en las oficinas.

-Estaría encantada. Y cuídate la alergia.

-Lo haré. Nos vemos Félix.- éste solo hizo un ademán con la cabeza al verlos partir. Bridgette sonrió ampliamente.

-Espero verla pronto. Me gustó mucho conocerla, siento que la conozco de toda la vida.- Félix observó a Bridgette y casi quiso suspirar un poco frustrado, si ella supiese...

-Te llevo a casa.

-Gracias Félix, fue una velada de lo más divertida. Nunca la olvidaré.- Félix sonrió levemente.

-Yo tampoco...- mientras Adrien llevó a Marinette a su auto, le abrió la puerta para que entrara pero entonces puede ver que su cuerpo comienza a temblar.

-Mari...

-Si es ella... Adrien, Bridgette en verdad está con nosotros.- pequeños sollozos salen desde el fondo de su alma y Adrien pronto la abraza.

-Está bien Marinette, llora, hemos sido muy egoístas al no dejarte expresar lo que sientes. Saca todo lo que tengas.- Marinette apenas escuchó esas palabras se sintió liberada, se abrazó a Adrien con fuerza apretando la tela de su camisa en puños. Lágrimas de alegría, de alivio y miedo salieron de sus ojos, alegría por saber que Bridgette estaba viva, alivio porque ese dolor que siempre había tenido tras su perdida comenzaba a cicatrizar y miedo, porque no sabía lo que les esperaba de ahora en adelante.

En el camino de regreso, Félixx y Bridgette no se dijeron nada, pero el silencio lejos de ser desagradable era cómodo y muy bien apreciado. Al bajar del auto Félix dejó a Plagg dentro y con la mirada le dio una silenciosa advertencia para que no hiciese de las suyas, el gato solo resopló. Subieron al ascensor y al llegar al piso correspondiente, frente a la puerta, Félix dejó escapar un leve gruñido.

-Siento mucho lo de esta noche.

-No debes, fue una cena más divertida en la que he estado, o recuerde.

-Nos echaron del lugar sin haber siquiera terminado.

-¿Es que debimos encargar para llevar?- bromeó y Félix parecía más relajado.

-Aun así, siento mucho lo que hizo Plagg.

-No debes. En serio. Y gracias por todo, hoy conocí a una de mis diseñadoras favoritas y pasé un buen rato contigo.

-Podríamos repetirlo.

-Seguro que a Adrien y Marinette le encantarían. También a Plagg...

-No… solo nosotros dos.- interrumpió y Bridgette se quedó callada sintiendo repentinamente la boca muy seca.

-¿S-S-Solos?

-Si te molesta...

-¡NO! Digo, no me molesta, al contrario, estaré encantada.- Félix sonrió, aunque por dentro quiso gritar de júbilo por tener esa cita con ella.

-¿Te parece este fin de semana?

-Claro... Es perfecto.- dijo intentando controlar su voz para que no sonara chillona. Félix asintió. Bridgette no creía que esto estuviese pasando, quizás demasiado rápido pero no quería negarse a la oportunidad de poder estar en una cita con él. De repente se dio cuenta de algo, su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo, Félix se había encorvado lo suficiente para poder estar a la altura de su rostro y fue que al oler su colonia, sentir su respiración sobre de ella la estaban poniendo nerviosa, el sentir sus labios sobre los suyos fue algo que la hizo explotar de felicidad. No se movió al principio, quiso aprender la textura d sus labios, suaves, firmes, cálidos, era un beso tierno que ella gustosa al fin correspondió uniendo sus labios con los de él, compartiendo esa calidez entre sus labios y al separarse el sonrojo en su rostro era evidente, miró a Félix que aunque no parecía sonrojado sí había algo en su mirar que la miraban con una ternura desmedida.

-Descansa...- dio una suave caricia a su mejilla y un beso en la frente antes de dejarla. Bridgette entró como pudo a su departamento, cerró y apenas llegó a su cuarto se dejó caer boca abajo en el colchón. Quería gritar, quería saltar sobre la cama pero lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír como tonta y ahogar sus gritos en la almohada mientras rodaba por la cama para luego suspirar.

-Te amo Félix Agreste…

Sabía que tal vez estaba acelerando las cosas, eso pensaba Félix mientras conducía de regreso, Plagg ahora estaba sentado del lado del copiloto donde había estado Bridgette. Pero era imposible mantenerse lejos más tiempo y deseaba tenerla a su lado. Hizo alto en un semáforo recordando su pasado, al principio no la soportaba, incluso juró odiarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero esa chica fue derrumbando cada piedra que había hecho para crear su fortaleza y sin poder evitarlo se enamoró de ella. Bridgette era una luz, irradiaba amor, calor y ternura, descubrió tanto de ella y aun a esa edad de 17 años supo que quería pasar el resto su vida con esa chica. El teléfono sonó ante un mensaje recibido, era Claudia, hizo una mueca de desagrado y notó a Plagg que parecía ver su teléfono de mala forma.

-Debe ser una broma.- en el mensaje Claudia exigía verse con él para poder hablar de su futuro. Aquello le resultaba desagradable, pero no era su culpa, no del todo. Claudia había crecido consiguiendo todo lo que quería apenas decirlo y ella lo quería a él de una forma, a su parecer, enfermiza. Al dar a conocer su relación con Bridgette, Claudia se opuso como si su palabra fuera ley, hizo bromas crueles y estúpidas a Bridgette para alejarla de él, Félix estuvo a punto de romper todo lazo con ella, pero esa amenaza no se cumplió hasta que cumplió 18 años.

 _Su fiesta era la mejor hecha por cualquiera del instituto, aprovechando la ausencia de su padre su amigo Allan le había organizado la fiesta de la vida, todos se divertían pero ante esa fiesta había algo que le molestaba, dos cosas en realidad, una era Claudia que se le pegaba como perra con sarna, sabiendo que él tenía ya novia no le dejaba en paz, y la segunda era que Bridgette no estaba por ningún lado. Aquello lo comenzaba a molestar pero fue en un momento que Allegra llegó justo cuando estaba a punto de gritarle a Claudia._

 _-Claudia, en la entrada está tu chofer y me pidió que te avisara que viene a recogerte._

 _-¿Perdón? Debe haber un error._

 _-Dice que viene de parte de tu padre._

 _-Dile que no me iré._

 _-Yo no soy tu recadera, así que dile tú.- Claudia buscó a su lacaya Selina, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Bufó molesta y se separó de Félix._

 _-Ya vuelvo contigo Felichoo.- le guiñó el ojo y al irse Allegra se acercó a Félix._

 _-Bridgette te espera en tu habitación.- Félix pareció sorprendido.- Tranquilo, Sam tiene ocupada a Selina y Claude y yo te cubrimos. Adelante cumpleañero.- le dio un leve codazo en las costillas y Félix fue rápidamente a su habitación esquivando a sus compañeros que lo felicitaban por la mejor fiesta de la historia. Corrió escaleras arriba de dos en dos hasta llegar a su cuarto esquivando a un pequeño Plagg que de haber puesto atención estaba ocupado con una pequeña rueda de camembert que alguien había puesto para él. Al entrar a su cuarto abrió grande los ojos. Había una pequeña mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco, este tenía unas velas que junto con otras colocadas estratégicamente iluminaban la habitación, estaba la mesa preparada para una cena romántica y a lado una Bridgette que lucía hermosa con un vestido chino color rosa con flores amarillas y sus dos típicas coletas._

 _-¿Bridgette?_

 _-Feliz cumpleaños Félix.- Félix sonrió y se acercó a abrazarla, Bridgette correspondió ese abrazo y después lo instó a sentarse.- Quise darte algo especial, y por eso hice esto.- le sirvió un quiché de pollo con espinacas y jamón junto con unas patatas gratinadas con berenjena y tomates rellenos, ambos comieron y Félix estaba gustoso por todas esas delicias, y abrió su boca cuando vio frente a él un pequeño soufflé de fresas con un decorado de crema encima. Bridgette rió a lo bajo ante la cara de Félix. - Tal vez no te quepa más pero puedes guardarlo si gustas.- Félix sonrió y tomó una cuchara para tomar un poco y acercarlo a Bridgette._

 _-¿Y si me ayudas?- Bridgette se sorprendió pero gustosa dio ese bocado saboreando el postre que hizo._

 _-Mmm, delicio...- fue interrumpida cuando Félix atrapó sus labios. Ese beso poco a poco se volvió apasionado y más necesitado, y solo se separaron cuando el aire fue necesario._

 _-Delicioso...- se levantó e invitó a Bridgette a levantarse también, al hacerlo la abrazó y ambos mirándose el rubio se puso a casi la altura de su rostro.- Te amo tanto..._

 _-Yo también te amo.- iniciaron un nuevo beso y una de las manos de Félix viajó de su espalda hasta por debajo de su seno y la sintió dar un saltito por la sorpresa._

 _-Lo siento yo..._

 _-Está bien...- dijo en un completo sonrojo pero sin dejar de verlo.- Si eres tú, está bien._

 _-Bridgette..._

 _-Solo quiero estar contigo y amarte de todas las formas posibles Félix, así que... está bien Félix, yo también quiero..._

 _-Bridgette...- la abrazó, desesperado por ella, por demostrar cuánto la amaba, cuando el vestido cayó quedó embelesado por su hermosura, soltó su cabello y no fue capaz de controlar a su corazón, hicieron el amor de forma única, entregando todo de ellos, cada pedazo de su ser y su alma quedó al desnudo uno frente al otro, sin secretos, sin miedos, solo amor, confianza y un vivo deseo de permanecer unidos hasta el final. El despertar fue mágico, Félix no deseaba levantarse y separarse de ella, su Bridgette, solo suya, su tesoro más grande. Pero fue el agudo grito digno de una banshee que resonó en cada esquina de su cuarto que le hizo levantarse. En la puerta, vio a una Claudia que miraba a Bridgette con un claro deseo de hacerle daño. Se abalanzó sobre de ella pero Félix fue más rápido y la tomó de las muñecas y la alejó de Bridgette que se puso tras suya._

 _-¡Maldita zorra! ¡Sabía que eras una cualquiera Dupain-Cheng! ¡Todos se van a enterar que eres una...!_

 _-¡CÁLLATE!- gritó Félix furioso, la sabana le cubría de la cintura para abajo.- No tienes derecho de venir aquí e insultar a mi novia._

 _-¡Ella no es tu novia! ¡Yo soy tu prometida! ¡Y voy a hacer que esta zorra pague por esto!_

 _-Tú y yo no somos nada Claudia. Deja de hacerte ilusiones._

 _-¡Jamás! Eres mío Félix, ¡MIO!_

 _-Quiero que te largues.- siseó Félix a punto de levantarse no importando si quedaba desnudo frente a ambas.- Lárgate y no te atrevas a volver o de hacer algo contra Bridgette porque te las verás conmigo.- Claudia retrocedió asustada al verle tan furioso.- Y olvídate de mí, a partir de hoy ya no somos amigos, no somos nada.- Claudia palideció y entre lágrimas se fue de allí, Félix suspiró y miró a Bridgette que se cubría con las sabanas._

 _-Félix...- el rubio la estrecha contra su pecho._

 _-Eres mi novia, y no dejaré que te haga daño my lady._

 _-Lo sé... te amo mi caballero._

 _-Te amo Bridgette..._

Llegó a su casa y suspiró. Plagg bajó del auto con él. Una lástima que después del accidente Claudia se mantuvo en contacto con él. Y cuando creyó que el accidente había sido provocado tuvo como sospechosa a Claudia pero la descartó de inmediato, le pareció inconcebible que a sus 17 fuese a matar a alguien. Quien sabe... Al llegar a su cuarto se dejó caer con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba decidido, iba a decirle la verdad.

Pero el encanto de cuentos de hadas de Bridgette se rompió al otro día al ver la noticia principal en varias de las revistas de espectáculos, Félix Agreste comprometido con Claudia Bourgeois. Aquello fue un golpe duro a su corazón, y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir. Llevó sus manos hacia su pecho donde estaba su corazón herido.

En la mansión Agreste Félix lanzó a la pared del comedor una revista donde se mostraba una foto de la reunión que tuvo con Claudia días atrás. Estaba furioso y temeroso que Bridgette viera eso y se hiciera ideas erradas.

-¡Esa maldita perra! ¡Debí haberlo sabido! Claudia Bourgeois... ¡Voy a acabar con ella!

-¡Félix!- el señor Agreste tuvo que hacerse escuchar y Félix pareció recobrar la compostura.

-Lo siento padre, pero estoy furioso.

-Entiendo tu situación aunque no lo creas, y te aviso que la ira es mala consejera, no entres en su juego.- Adrien se levantó y tomó la revista.

-¿Pero por qué hacer una mentira así de grande?- dijo viendo el largo artículo que estaba escrito. Gabriel fue quien contestó.

-Presión. Si desmentimos un artículo así y con una supuesta imagen de ese compromiso dañaría el nombre de los Agreste y eso podría acarrearnos también problemas en la empresa.

-Y conociendo a Claudia haría un drama sobre esto.- escupió Félix tragándose la bilis que sentía.

-Nunca pensé que llegara tan lejos...- dijo Adrien observando la foto del supuesto anillo de compromiso.

-Natalie, llama a nuestros abogados, intentaremos arreglar este desastre bajo la mesa.- ordenó Gabriel y Félix gruñe a lo bajo.

-Eso no servirá.- dice llamando la atención de su padre y hermano.- Claudia es del tipo que busca atención, esto no lo querrá arreglar fuera de los medios.

-Entonces esperemos por su bien que desista.- sorprendentemente quien lanzó la amenaza fue Adrien. El menor de los Agreste dejó la revista a Natalie.- Porque no voy a dejar que esa bruja nos perjudique a todos. Si quiere guerra la tendrá aunque sea de forma pública la hundiremos, sabrá lo que es meterse con la familia Agreste.- Gabriel sonrió de lado al ver que su hijo menor mostraba el carácter de los Agreste, haciéndolo sentir orgulloso. Félix asintió y ambos hermanos chocan puños.

-Bien dicho hermanito.- Adrien solo sonrió y asintió.

Bridgette caminaba casi como una autómata, en cada puesto de periódicos con que se topaba estaban las revistas a rebosar de la imagen de Félix y Claudia, quería llorar pero se obligó a mantener la frente en alto. ¿Por qué se había hecho tantas ilusiones? Era obvio que estaba fuera de su liga, guapo, rico, educado, ¿y casanova? Claudia le había advertido que tuviese cuidado, ¿por eso se lo había dicho? Era verdad que se lo dijo pero nadie se lo confirmó. Ni siquiera Natalie. Aquello era demasiado y comenzaba a sentir que le dolía la cabeza.

 _Nunca me fijaría en alguien como tú._

Se detuvo y se tomó de la cabeza cubriendo sus orejas como si eso fuese a callar esa voz.

 _No me interesas, no me gustas._

-Basta...- rogó sintiendo el dolor aumentar.

 _Déjame en paz de una vez._

-Para, por favor...- pidió sintiendo que lloraría en cualquier momento.

 _Bridgette, te odio._

Esta vez sintió su corazón y su cabeza doler al mismo tiempo, y pudo ver por primera vez a ese chico que le decía esas cosas horribles como si estuviese de verdad frente a ella.

-No...- no lo quería creer pero lo reconoció, era imposible no hacerlo, vio al Félix de 17 años mirarla irritado y con algo parecido al desprecio.

 _Te odio._

-¡No! ¡Es mentira!- retrocedió y echó a correr, quería escapar de aquella visión, no quería creer lo que veía llevando sus manos a su cabeza desesperada y al dar la vuelta a una esquina tropezó con alguien que la hizo caer.

-Lo siento ¿Estas bien?- sus ojos se posaron en un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azul oscuro que iba acompañado de otros dos chicos y una chica rubia.

-Y-Yo...

-Oh por Dios...- dijo la rubia al ver a la chica y se cubrió la boca ahogando un grito.

-¿Bridgette?- dijo un chico moreno.

-¿Qué?- Bridgette observó que la miraban perplejos.- ¿Cómo saben mi nombre?- preguntó y de repente el chico castaño con el que se tropezó la tomó de los hombros.

-Bridgette, ¿eres tú?

-Y-Yo...

-Bridgette, estás viva.- dijo la rubia en un susurro ante la sorpresa.

-Bridgette, ¿nos reconoces? ¿Bridgette?- habló el moreno mientras que un chico de tez bronceada y cabello pintado de rojo se acercó con cautela.

-¿Eres Bridgette Dupain-Cheng?- como si aquello fuese un detonante sintió su cabeza dolerle a niveles inimaginables. Se tomó la cabeza quejándose de dolor ante imágenes que no lograba comprender como una película que pasa a gran velocidad hasta que gritó por el dolor insoportable y después todo se volvió negro.

Félix se terminaba de arreglar, tenía pensado ir a confrontar a Claudia con o sin abogados de ser necesarios, alguien tocó a la puerta de su cuarto.

-Adelante.- Adrien entró con el celular en mano y con una expresión que no supo definir.

-Lo encontró.

-¿Qué?- Félix ahora miró expectante esperando que confirmara lo que tanto había estado esperando.

-El doctor que atendió a Bridgette, Alya lo encontró, está en Alemania, si tomamos un avión privado llegaríamos en unas pocas horas.- apenas pudo decir eso cuando el teléfono de Félix suena, no reconoce el número.

-¿Diga?

-¿Señor Félix Agreste?- Adrien vio como el rostro de su hermano se transformó en miedo y pánico ante lo que fuera que le decían.

-Voy para allá.- colgó y casi parecía que corría al salir de su habitación hacia las escaleras.

-¡Félix! ¿Qué ocurre?

-Bridgette se desmayó en medio de la calle. Al parecer sufrió un colapso.

-Llamaré a Marinette.- Félix no le escuchó, solo deseaba estar en ese momento con Bridgette y asegurarse que estaba bien.

-¿Chloe?- Nathaniel se despertó escuchando a Chloe llorar. La joven estaba sollozando en sueños.- ¡Chloe!- la movió un poco y Chloe despertó sobresaltada.

-¿Donde...?

-Estas en mi apartamento, recuerda que te quedaste a dormir conmigo.- Chloe mira a Nathaniel y este se sorprende cuando le abraza.- ¿Chloe?

-Soñé que te había perdido...

-Chloe, por favor. Dime qué pasa, esto no es normal, estás asustada.

-No puedo...- Nathaniel la abrazó de la cintura y la obligó a sentarse sobre de él para poder mirarla frente a frente.

-No te puedo ayudar si no me dices.

-No puedo... No puedo...

-Chloe, mírame musa mía.- con sus pulgares retiró sus lágrimas.- No estás sola, pero debes entender que si no me dices no te puedo ayudar. Confía en mí.- Chloe vio tanta ternura y comprensión en sus ojos que volvió a romper en llanto aferrándose a su cuello.

-Nathaniel...- Nathaniel la dejó llorar, la abrazó acariciando su espalda y cabello.- Te va a matar a ti también...- Nathaniel frunció el ceño.

-¿De quién hablas?

-E-Ella también te lastimara... como a los Dupain-Cheng.- Nathaniel siente un vuelco en el estómago.

-¿Quién?- Chloe sollozó más fuerte y enterró su rostro en su cuello, la sintió temblar por completo.- Chloe...

-Claudia... Claudia te matará como lo hizo… con ellos.

Claudia recién salía de su baño envuelta en una diminuta toalla y se secaba su cabello con otra, al ver su celular ve una llamada perdida de un número que reconoce.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Terminaste el trabajo?

-No fue posible, seguí a la chica y de repente comenzó a correr como loca por la calle y se desmayó.

-¿Qué? ¿Te vio?

-No me vio pero no cuente conmigo. La llevaron a un hospital y no puedo entrar allí como si nada.- Claudia gruñó.

-¡Inútil!- cortó la comunicación y se vio al espejo.- Bueno Claudia, si quieres un trabajo bien hecho debes hacerlo tú misma. Y esta vez Bridgette Dupain-Cheng terminará acompañando a los gusanos con sus tíos.- dijo con una torcida sonrisa y con un brillo de locura total en sus ojos.

….

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer esta historia, no saben el apoyo que me dan, y debo decir que esta historia está llegando a su fin. Dos capítulos más. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos y… YA ESTALLÓ LA BOMBA! Recordará? Cuánto recordará? Qué ocurrirá ahora? Eso y más hasta la próxima semana! *se esconde rápidamente* Lo sé, puedo ser perversa, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	11. Verdades a medias

**Hola a todos! Gracias a todos por su gran apoyo, no saben lo que significa para mí. Y debo decir que este es el penúltimo episodio. Espero les guste y estamos ansiosos por la segunda temporada! Y para mí significa nuevo material que escribir (insertar emoticon de gafas con sonrisa) y bueno ya sin dejarlos esperar más tiempo… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 11.

Verdades a medias.

 _Marinette era conocida como una chica con la peor de las suertes, patosa y una soñadora empedernida que podía desconectarse del mundo entero si quisiera, pero era dulce y gentil con todo mundo, bueno, menos con Chloe. Pero eso no quitaba su mala suerte, inclusive en un descuido podría provocar que una simple naranja volcara su desayuno completo. Y ahora su mala suerte le hizo pasar el peor momento de todos, estaba en el baile y su vestido terminó desgarrado por la parte de atrás por culpa de un clavo mal puesto en uno de los arreglos y para colmo en su intento de cubrirse dejo caer por error la fría ponchera sobre ella al caerse, fue tan humillante cuando Chloe lo gritó a los cuatro vientos y un montón de risas se hicieron presentes. Quería encontrar un agujero y no salir jamás. Había apagado su teléfono y ahora estaba en la azotea de su casa, sentada sobre una de las sillas de jardín del lugar y abrazando sus rodillas, tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos y que aún faltaban de derramar. De repente una taza color blanco con grabados de flores rosas se posa frente a ella, al alzar la vista ve a Bridgette mirándola con una dulce sonrisa._

 _-Te hice chocolate._

 _-No creo estar de humor para chocolate Brid..._

 _-Todo mundo está de humor de chocolate, vamos, tiene malvaviscos...- Marinette sonrió ante su tono cantarín y tomó la taza dando unos sorbos al cremoso chocolate._

 _-Gracias.- Bridgette se sentó en la otra silla._

 _-No hay de qué. Sabes que siempre estaré para ti Mari.- Marinette tomó un poco más de chocolate y suspiró._

 _-Soy un desastre..._

 _-Hey, no digas eso._

 _-Todo salió mal hoy Bridgette e hice el ridículo frente a Adrien, frente a todo el mundo en el baile de bienvenida. Fue horrible.- Bridgette sabía exactamente quién era Adrien, era el hermano menor de Félix y al parecer después de que le prestase su paraguas y se disculpara por algo relacionado a una goma de mascar, se enamoró de él. Bridgette sabía lo que era sufrir por un amor. Suspiró a lo bajo cuando siente como la pequeña Tikki se restregó en su pierna. Eso le dio una idea._

 _-Entonces supongo que no estas de humor para recibir mi regalo de bienvenida.- Marinette le observó curiosa._

 _-¿Qué regalo?_

 _-Cierra los ojos~.- canturreó y Marinette así lo hizo, no estaba de humor pero igual lo hizo, de repente sintió como tocaba sus orejas, ¿acaso le había regalado unos pendientes?- Ábrelos.- y al hacerlo Marinette vio con grandes ojos a Bridgette y al dejar el chocolate sobre la mesita se llevó ambas manos a sus orejas._

 _-B-Brid, ¿acaso tú...? Pero son tus pendientes.- dijo sabiendo lo importante que eran para ella al ser un regalo del padre de Bridgette._

 _-Ahora te los doy a ti._

 _-No puedo aceptarlos._

 _-Puedes y lo harás, son una reliquia familiar que ha pasado por la familia Cheng por generaciones. ¿Recuerdas la historia de esos pendientes?_

 _-Sí. Que hace muchos años nuestra bisabuela iba a ser casada contra su voluntad. Y una noche escapó._

 _-Pero en el camino se perdió siendo atrapada por una gran tormenta y se refugió en un viejo árbol hueco donde en poco se le unió un gato negro. Dijo que era un gato negro de grandes ojos verdes. Le dio al gatito parte de su comida y mientras lo hacía vio una mariquita aparecer entre el pelaje de su cabeza. Después de comer el gato jugaba con la mariquita que volaba sobre el gato que en ningún momento lanzaba algún zarpazo peligroso para lastimar al insecto, eso le recordó que las historias decían que los gatos negros atraían la mala suerte, pero las mariquitas la buena, por lo que veía como ambas criaturas convivían y parecían jugar. Enternecida por aquella extraña unión la bisabuela con su bufanda le hizo una cama al gatito antes de dormir vencida por el cansancio. Al despertar encontró que ni el gato ni la mariquita estaban, la lluvia había cesado y al recoger u bufanda vio sorprendida estos pendientes. Y después de días, al llegar a un pueblo lejano ayudó a una mujer anciana que de inmediato le ofreció trabajo._

 _-La mujer anciana era alguien importante._

 _-Y la bisabuela fue a su casa y trabajó como cocinera donde conoció al hijo de la mujer que estaba encantado con su sazón. ¿Sabes quién era él?_

 _-El bisabuelo._

 _-Exacto. Y un día cuando veía los pendientes notó que al ponerlos a contra luz eran de color rojizo con cinco manchas negras. Idénticas a las de la mariquita. Desde ese día supo que la buena suerte estaba con ella y también describía al bisabuelo como un gato cuya suerte también cambio por ella._

 _-¿Por qué un gato?_

 _-Supongo que tenía ciertas características de gato, como el tío Tom cuando tía Sabine le rasca la cabeza.- Marinette se ríe.- Como sea, te paso ahora estos pendientes a ti. Los necesitas más que yo ahora._

 _-¿Pero qué hay de ti?_

 _-Yo ya encontré a mi chaton aunque él no lo sabe.- le guiñó el ojo.- Y cada vez que necesite suerte solo ¡tendré que abrazarte!- Bridgette abrazó a Marinette comenzando a hacerle cosquillas, la menor no paraba de reír._

 _-¡Brid! ¡Para!- se separó como pudo._

 _-Solo recuerda creer en ti misma y también encontraras a tu gato._

 _-Creía que lo gatos negros tenían mala suerte._

 _-Exacto, y las mariquitas la buena suerte. Pero juntos hacen el equilibrio perfecto. Como el ying y yang.- Marinette tras escuchar eso le abraza._

 _-Gracias por todo Brid._

 _-Solo prométeme que creerás en ti, Mari. Siempre._

 _El cambio fue notorio, claro que tartamudeaba con Adrien sin poder decir una oración coherente pero sentía más confianza en sí misma. Pero al terminar el curso, antes de que Bridgette entrara a la universidad ocurrió el fatal accidente. En el funeral estaba destrozada, se había cansado de llorar y ahora sus familiares discutían con quien debía irse Marinette, y en algún momento un comentario mal intencionado provocó una discusión que la hizo salir hacia su azotea seguida de Tikki. Se apoyó en el barandal y sintió como Tikki se restregaba en su pierna intentando consolar a su ama. Marinette la ignoró. Estaba atardeciendo en Paris. Escuchó los gritos abajo. Le dolía tanto saber que no volvería a ver a sus padres ni a Bridgette, que no volvería a oler el pan recién hecho por la mañana, y que las risas y los momentos juntos ahora serían tristes recuerdos. De repente otro maullido la saca de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta que había comenzado a llorar de nuevo. Al voltear vio sobre el barandal al pequeño Plagg._

 _-¿Plagg?- se fijó abajo y logró distinguir una cabellera rubia en la entrada de la panadería. Bajó y miró a Adrien que al verla parecía no saber qué hacer._

 _-Hola._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí Adrien?_

 _-Lo siento. Solo quise verte._

 _-Oh..._

 _-No pienso hacerte preguntas de saber si estás bien o algo así. Perdí a mi madre hace años y sé cómo te sientes._

 _-Pero tienes a tu padre y a Félix..._

 _-Tampoco estas sola Marinette._

 _-¿A no? Mis familiares están discutiendo con quien debo irme a vivir como si fuese una molestia. Dejare Paris Adrien, nadie vive aquí, ni lo que queda de la familia de papá._

 _-Mari..._

 _-¡Me hubiese gustado morirme también! Estar en la entrega de ese pedido, y no seguir con esto..._

 _-¡Marinette!- rugió Adrien furioso por sus palabras, ella le miró con grandes ojos, nunca le había escuchado gritar y al ver sus ojos Adrien la abrazó._

 _-Nunca digas eso. Piensa un poco, ¿crees que ellos estarían felices por lo que dices? No seas egoísta. Piensa también en nosotros Marinette, en mí...- acarició su cabello.- No me imagino un día sin ti, Marinette.- la joven azabache se dedicó a llorar en su hombro, así estuvieron largo rato hasta que Adrien se quejó y al ver abajo Plagg le clavaba las garras al querer treparse a él.- ¡Plagg!- Marinette tomó al gatito y este acurrucado en sus manos estiró sus patitas hacia arriba como deseando tomar algo._

 _-¿Que pasa Plagg?_

 _-Creo que quiere tus pendientes._

 _-¿Mis pendientes?- se quitó uno y se maravilló de ver que a contraluz el oscuro pendiente cambiaba a color rojo con cinco manchas negras, recordando la historia vio a Plagg y sonrió abrazando al gatito.- Gracias..._

 _-¿Marinette?_

 _-Gracias por todo, ahora puedo estar más tranquila._

 _-¿Estas segura?_

 _-Totalmente._

 _-Marinette, si necesitas ayuda yo puedo..._

 _-Adrien. Estaré bien. Te mantendré informado si pasa algo.- Adrien asintió de mala gana y tomó a Plagg._

 _-Al menos enciende tu teléfono._

 _-Lo hare. Y de nuevo gracias, sabes... si no es mucho abuso, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo?- Adrien asintió. Ambos entraron a la panadería. Marinette tomó aire y entró a la sala donde seguían discutiendo.- ¡Silencio!- gritó la chica y todos se callaron.- He tomado mi decisión. Y es que no me iré con ninguno de ustedes.- Adrien traducía cada palabra al chino para que algunos del lado materno entendieran.- Puedo estar perfectamente sola. Pero no me van a obligar a dejar mi ciudad y a la gente que me quiere y le importo. Así que, intentemos llegar a un acuerdo.- en esas horas el respeto y admiración de Adrien hacia Marinette creció mucho más haciendo crecer un sentimiento en su pecho, se había acordado al final, gracias a la intervención de su tío abuelo materno, darle apoyo un económico a Marinette para que viviera de forma independiente. Algunos no estaban de acuerdo pero al final a regañadientes aceptaron mientras otros suspiraban de alivio al no tener que hacerse responsables. Marinette tuvo que aprender a vivir sola, le dolió que no pudiera quedarse en la panadería, pero la propiedad pasaría a su nombre para cuando fuese mayor de edad, vivió en un departamento pequeño recibiendo de forma mensual apoyo económico y de vez en cuando una que otra visita. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad no tuvo valor de habitar por el momento su viejo hogar cuando le entregaron el título, pero tampoco se atrevía a venderlo o rentarlo. Los recuerdos siempre la golpeaban al entrar allí. Al final la panadería quedó como un edificio cerrado y un tanto abandonado. Se independizó y siguió con su vida, nunca olvidando en cada paso a su familia y atesorando esos pendientes, fiel recuerdo de Bridgette._

Marinette acarició los pendientes una última vez antes de ver llegar por el ascensor a Adrien y a Félix.

-¡Marinette!- Adrien la abrazó. Marinette al estar cerca de la zona había llegado primero.

-Adrien no me han dicho nada, como no figuro como familiar...

-Pues a mí me va a decir algo.- dijo Félix furioso y avanzó hacia un pasillo donde fue una sorpresa ver a sus viejos amigos.

-¡TÚ!- gritó Claude señalando al rubio con mano temblorosa y se acercó con deseos de golpearlo de no ser porque Allan lo detuvo.- ¡¿Cómo puedes no decirnos que está viva?! ¡Maldito!

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó ignorando la ira de Claude y Sam, que guardaba su ira mejor que el castaño respondió.

-Vinimos a Paris por trabajo. Al final decidimos reunirnos.- Félix torció la boca, Allegra y Sam vivían en Viena y estaban casados. Allan se la vivía más en América donde tenía una novia que era periodista, Claude era el único que vivía en Paris pero también iba de vez en cuando de gira por el teatro alrededor de Europa. Félix invocó toda su paciencia.

-Tenía pensado decirles.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- preguntó Allegra y Félix escupió molesto la respuesta.

-Unos meses...- el rostro de Allegra se encendió por la ira pero Sam la atrapó antes de que cometiera una locura.

-¡Eres un imbécil! Debiste decirnos ¡somos sus amigos!

-¡Y yo el novio!- gritó molesto.- ¡Pero ella no lo recuerda porque tiene amnesia!- esas palabras hicieron un peso inmediato sobre todos.

-No es cierto...- Allan parecía en shock.- Viejo...- Claude parecía igual que Allan y Allegra se puso a llorar.

-¿Cómo puede ser?- preguntó Sam que como Félix tenía el mismo temple.

-Es una historia algo larga y del que por el momento no tenemos todas las piezas.

-¿Y lo sabe ella?

-No. Pero tenía pensado decírselo.- se hizo un profundo silencio entre todos y de repente Claude le da un golpe a Félix tomándolo desprevenido.

-¡Félix!- Adrien ayudó a su hermano.

-Debiste habernos dicho idiota.

-Tal vez, pero no me arrepiento porque ahora ella está aquí por su culpa.- y sin nadie esperárselo Félix le responde el golpe. Justo en ese momento un médico los separa.

-¡Ya está bien!- dijo el doctor Fu.- Están en un hospital. No debes pelear aquí, piensen en los otros pacientes.- ambos no dijeron nada.- Voy a revisar a la paciente. Y nadie entrará hasta que le diga.- nadie pudo refutar aquello. El doctor avanzó hacia la puerta, al entrar y cerrar vio a la paciente recostada, con la mirada al techo y las manos hechas puños mientras se negaba a soltar algún gemido o grito de ira mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por los lados. Se sentía tan traicionada.

Todos esperaron fuera, Félix sentía el corazón en un puño hasta que el doctor salió del cuarto yendo hacia él.

-Ha despertado y pidió verle solo a usted.- Félix abrió un poco más los ojos, miró a los presentes y Marinette asintió para que entrase.

-Muy bien.- dijo notando la seriedad del doctor y como no se movió del lugar. Al entrar la encontró sentada en la cama, mirando con el ceño fruncido la vía de su brazo. Al acercarse más ella alzó la vista mostrando una mirada llena de rabia y dolor.

-¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo?- preguntó enseguida y Félix asintió.- O sea que sabias quien era yo y no me lo dijiste.- se notaba que trataba contener la rabia en su voz.

-Iba a hacerlo.

-¿Cuando? ¿Cuándo me vieras la cara de estúpida de nuevo? ¿O después de tu boda?- Félix frunció el ceño.

-Las cosas no son como tú crees.

-¿Ah no? Me han mentido, ¡todos ustedes me han mentido! ¡Sabían quien era yo y no me dijeron nada! Y tú...- le señaló con una mano temblorosa apretando los dientes.- Después de todo lo que me hiciste...

-¿De lo que te hice?- preguntó confundido.

-Los recuerdo Félix, tus rechazos, tu rostro al verme como si fuera una pequeña plaga en tu vida. Dime, ¿todo esto fue para redimirte no es verdad? ¡Una maldita forma para borrar todos esos insultos!

-No, Bridgette, no es así. Déjame explicarte...- intentó acercarse pero esta se puso de inmediato a la defensiva.

-Fuera.- le dijo casi en un gruñido y al ver que no se movía enfureció más.

-¡Largo! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Nada de lo que digas va a arreglar esto!

-Bridgette por favor...

-¡Largo!- gritó desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos y se tomó la cabeza ante un fuerte dolor.- ¡Ah! ¡Aaaaaah!

-¡Doctor!- gritó Félix pero el doctor ya estaba entrando con una enfermera.

-Le suplico que por favor salga, si se sigue alterando podría provocarle un cuadro de estrés.- Félix miró a Bridgette dolerse la cabeza y llorar, fue empujado fuera por el médico y salió sin apartar la vista de ella hasta que se cerró la puerta. Todos le miraron formando un silencio casi absoluto interrumpido solo por el personal o pacientes del hospital. Félix apretó los puños se dio media vuelta para caminar a grandes pasos fuera de allí, Adrien ve a Marinette que con la mirada le insta a que lo siga, le da un beso rápido a su novia y va tras Félix que tenía una mirada endurecida y la quijada tensa.

-Félix, ¿a dónde vas?

-A por ese doctor, a que nos diga la verdad de una vez por todas.- Adrien asintió mientras hacia una llamada a Natalie para reservar un jet privado, Félix no dijo ni una sola palabra en el trayecto.

-¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Una barbaridad!- gritó el alcalde tras de Chloe que bajaba con una maleta de ruedas por las escaleras del vestíbulo.- ¡Lo que estás haciendo es una soberana estupidez!

-No grites, molestaras a los clientes.- gruñó Chloe siguiendo bajando hasta donde le esperaba Nathaniel.

-Te lo advierto Chloe, cruza esa puerta y me olvidaré de que eres mi hija.- Chloe ya había bajado las escaleras y se detuvo para ver a su padre.

-¿Esa es tu última palabra?

-Sí.- dijo firme y Chloe apretó los labios aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Entonces recordaré no enviarte invitación a mi boda.- le dio la espalda a su padre y Nathaniel tomó su maleta.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir Chloe! ¡Lo harás! ¡Me desilusiona tanto que no seas igual a tu hermana!- Nathaniel harto se giró para ver al alcalde.

-Antes de poner en un pedestal a su hija debería dejar de ser tan ciego e ignorante.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así pintor de quinta?

-Le hablo como se merece y si no pudo ver la maravillosa hija que es Chloe usted es quien de verdad da pena aquí.

-¡Largo! ¡Fuera de aquí o te echaré a patadas muerto de hambre!

-¡Pues ya nos íbamos!- gritó Chloe y jaló a Nathaniel fuera, al subir al auto de este, la abrazó notando las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

-Todo estará bien Chloe. Te lo prometo, no dudes de eso mi musa.- Chloe se abrazó a Nathaniel, dolida y temerosa asintiendo a sus palabras, mientras Nathaniel estuviese con ella todo estaría bien.

Claudia entró en el hospital con una mascada que cubría su cabello y unas enormes gafas de sol. Casi se había topado con algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de instituto, y maldijo a lo bajo al verlos allí en recepción dirigirse hacia la cafetería. Por lo que tomó las escaleras al tercer piso para evitar encuentros indeseados. Al llegar a un pasillo se giró al ver pasar a Claude con la novia de su Félix.

-Tranquila Mari, vamos a la cafetería a tomar algo. No es bueno que te alteres.

-Sí, tienes razón...- respondió decaída y Claudia escondió una expresión de asco al verla. Cuando tomaron el elevador chasqueó los dientes.

-Así que la estúpida hermana esta aquí. Una lástima que no pude deshacerme de ella también.- caminó hacia la habitación correspondiente y entró cerrando tras de sí. Parecía que dormía, vio alrededor y notó una jeringa usada en el cesto de la basura, acarició la vía conectada a su brazo mientras se formaba una idea cuando escucha una voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Claudia se paralizó unos segundos para después quitarse las gafas y ver a Bridgette que la estudiaba con la mirada.

-Me dijeron lo que pasó en la empresa y vine a verte. ¿O es que no quieres verme?- dijo quitándose las gafas.

-Depende...- la miró con desconfianza.- ¿Tú también me has ocultado cosas?

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Me conociste en el pasado?- preguntó con rabia, Claudia puso toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar sonreír, ahora entendía lo que pasaba y casi tuvo el impulso de reírse en su cara.

-Te conozco desde hace unas semanas, no toda la vida.- dijo con fingido fastidio y la observó relajarse, se jactó de lo fácil que era engañarla.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Mira, sino quieres que esté aquí me puedo ir. Ya hablaremos cuando te den el alta.- se dio la media vuelta.

-¡Espera! No te vayas... es que siento que ya no puedo confiar en nadie.- Claudia se giró y se acercó a ella dejando un celular a lado suyo.

-No sé por lo que estás pasando, pero debe ser horrible que la gente te oculte cosas.

-Ni que lo digas...- respondió dolida.

-Mira, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, solo vine a ver si estabas bien. Así que toma esto y si pasa algo llámame.- dijo dándole un celular.

-¿Tu teléfono?

-Este es de emergencia. Tengo el mío bien pegado a mí. Si pasa algo llámame y estaré aquí en un suspiro.

-De acuerdo... gracias Claudia.

-No me las des, haría lo que sea para ayudarte.

-Oh, y... felicidades por la boda.- dijo intentando ocultar su dolor pero Claudia pudo escuchar una pizca de sufrimiento en ella que la hizo sentir gozosa.

-Gracias pero todavía no es oficial. Primero debo deshacerme de un estorbo.

-Oh... pues suerte.- dijo confundida y Claudia sonrió.

-Gracias. Nos vemos querida.- salió de allí volviendo a ponerse sus gafas con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. El ascensor abrió sus puertas y Claudia lo pasó de largo. Allegra salió y vio a una mujer bajar por las escaleras, la observó extrañada pero negó con la cabeza.

-Imposible...- dijo negando con la cabeza, era imposible que esa mujer fuera su ex-compañera Claudia Bourgeois, así que con esa idea espero a que llegaran los demás. Mientras dentro del cuarto Bridgette esconde el teléfono bajo la almohada y al cerrar sus ojos para descansar ve un lugar enorme, que al entrar estaba lleno de piezas de pan y postres, abre los ojos con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Marinette caminó de vuelta al cuarto de Bridgette, sentía el corazón en un puño y no estaba segura de si debía entrar o no.

-Marinette.- al voltear ve a Nino que le sonríe.

-Nino, ¿dónde está Alya?

-Salió del país por una emergencia. Y me pidió que regresara para darte apoyo en lugar de Adrien.

-Oh, gracias Nino. En verdad necesito compañía.

-¿Has entrado?

-No. Brid está furiosa con todos, y el doctor nos dijo que lo mejor sería dejarla por el momento o podría alterarse.

-¿Y estas bien con eso? Es tu familia Marinette, tienes derecho a entrar y hablar con ella.

-No creo que pueda Nino.

-Al menos inténtalo Marinette. Bridgette merece escuchar la verdad.- Marinette se quedó mirando la puerta de la habitación, respiró hondo y se enderezó adoptando una postura más decidida.

-Deséame suerte.

-Que la fuerza te acompañe.- Marinette entró al cuarto casi azotando la puerta despertando a Bridgette que estaba dormida y al ver al intruso afiló su mirada.

-Largo.

-Vengo a hablar.

-Dije fuera. Ahora.

-No. No me iré hasta que me escuches.- Marinette se acercó a una silla pero Bridgette la fulminó con la mirada como si con eso le advirtiese que algo malo pasaría si tomaba asiento. Pero no le hizo caso y se sentó a lado.- Sé que estas furiosa, yo estaría igual si me pasara lo mismo.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de lo furiosa que estoy.

-Créeme que sí. Pero quiero que sepas que todo esto fue por tu bien.

-¿Mi bien? Mi maldito bien habría sido que me dijeran quien era yo, pero prefirieron mentirme de forma descarada.- Marinette tomó aire para seguir.

-Sí. Y lo lamentamos, pero solo intentábamos protegerte.

-¿Protegerme de qué? Quiero la verdad, ¡quiero la maldita verdad ahora mismo! ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes en realidad? ¿Y por qué todo este maldito teatro?

-Tu nombre es Bridgette Dupain-Cheng. Tu eres mi...- de repente la puerta se abre, el doctor Fu había entrado por los gritos y vio de forma desaprobatoria a Marinette.

-Señorita, pedí a todos que nadie podía entrar hasta que la paciente estuviese más calmada.

-Lo siento pero...- el doctor tomó la presión de Bridgette y después vio a Marinette.

-Le voy a pedir que por favor salga, voy a darle un calmante para que se relaje.

-/¿Qué?/- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo y Bridgette frunció el ceño.

-Ah, no. Quiero escucharla.

-Señorita por favor, necesita primero estar tranquila antes que nada.

-Pero doctor...- intentó Marinette pero el doctor negó con la cabeza y la enfermera se acercó para que saliera.

-Señorita por favor. Le pido que salga de aquí.- ambas chicas se vieron y Bridgette sintió una extraña conexión con la diseñadora que no había sentido antes.

-Espere por favor.- suplicó Bridgette.- Dupain-Cheng es tu apellido, eso quiere decir que tú y yo...

-Bridgette...- Marinette no pudo seguir hablando al ser casi echada por la enfermera.

-Hablaran después. Por ahora descanse.- dijo el doctor que inyectó en la vía el calmante y de inmediato se separó sin ver que Bridgette dobló el vial.

-La dejaremos descansar y cuando se sienta mejor podemos empezar a pasar uno a uno.

-Claro...- contestó entre dientes molesta y el doctor se fue. Con cuidado de que no ser drogada de nuevo, retiró el vial y ahogó un grito de dolor al hacerlo.- Maldición...- se quejó, no era tan fácil como lo hacían ver las enfermeras, su mano ahora sangraba. Abrió un cajón y se hizo un vendaje improvisado. Quería salir de allí, necesitaba respuestas que no podían darle en ese lugar por el momento y solo había una persona en la que podía confiar plenamente. Y sin más tomó el teléfono que Claudia le dio.

Claudia condujo hasta las empresas Agreste, ya con la foto quería llegar a un acuerdo con su futuro suegro, segura que podría manejar al hombre a su antojo al tener ciertos puntos en común. Oh, como se notaba que no conocía a Gabriel Agreste que aunque frio era como un león protegiendo a su familia. Entró al edificio y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su hermana con su novio hablando con la asistente del señor Agreste.

-El señor Agreste les recibirá enseguida.- Claudia se ocultó tras una columna para que no le vieran. Chloe frotaba sus manos nerviosa.

-Mi amor.- Nathaniel pone sus manos sobre las de ella.- Tranquila todo estará bien.

-Pero y si yo voy a la cárcel.

-Ten un poco de fe Chloe. Yo no dejaría jamás que te aparten de mi lado. Estas haciendo lo correcto.- Chloe parecía a punto de llorar pero asintió para subir al ascensor con Natalie y su novio. Claudia se quedó estática, apretó los puños sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en su carne. Maldijo una y otra vez a Chloe, al estúpido de su novio que debió eliminar para mantener callada a su hermana, se maldijo por tan garrafal error pero maldijo más a Bridgette, su sola existencia era para ella aberrante, una cucaracha difícil de eliminar que se interponía en su camino desde que la conoció. Y antes de que algo más pasara iba a aplastarla definitivamente. El tono de mensaje de su celular la saca de sus pensamientos, lo miró y una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

-Oh, pobre Bridgette. Me facilitas tanto el trabajo...- salió de ahí con cuidado de no toparse con alguien.

Adrien y Félix apenas arribaron al aeropuerto fueron a un salón privado de este. Agradecían que Alya hubiese preparado aquella reunión inmediata y al estar cerca divisaron a Alya con un traje pantalón negro con blusa blanca y una larga gabardina gris.

-Vaya Alya, pareces de esos detectives de la televisión.- le dijo Adrien y ella sonrió.

-Pues después de todo lo que he hecho para dar con este tipo puedo decir que soy toda una detective.

-¿Esta dentro?- preguntó Félix cortando con la conversación.

-Sí.- Alya abrió la puerta y ambos Agreste entraron. El lugar era usado como una sala juntas para empresarios por lo que no fue raro ver que una larga mesa ocupaba gran parte del lugar y en una de las tantas sillas un hombre de cabello negro cano dejó de fumar al verles, el reconocimiento fue instantáneo. Félix apretó sus puños deseando lanzársele encima mientras que Adrien era el más calmado.

-Creo que sabe bien a que se debe esta reunión.- dijo Adrien al ver a su hermano tenso.

-S-Sí y los comprendo, me lo han explicado. Pe-Pero lo que yo hice tiene justificación.

-Pues hable porque deseo escuchar esa estupenda explicación.- dijo Félix con voz grave haciendo latente la clara amenaza haciendo temblar al médico. De repente el teléfono de Adrien recibe una llamada.

-¿Marinette? Espera calma... Tranquila Marinette, ¿qué ocurre?- el rostro de Adrien denotó sorpresa y miedo, miró a Félix que sintió su corazón en un puño.- Ya le digo. Volveremos enseguida. Te amo.- colgó y tragó saliva antes de hablar.- Félix... Bridgette desapareció.- Félix no pudo decir nada, como aquella vez del accidente, podía sentir su mundo a punto de derrumbarse otra vez.

….

 **No me maten! Lo sé, lo sé, penúltimo capítulo y los dejó así. Juro que todo se arreglará en el siguiente pero en serio no me maten. Y bueno, espero que les guste, gracias a todos por leer y el próximo capítulo EL FINAL! Sorry si he estado algo lenta pero fui a la feria del libro de mi ciudad y me he traído un montón para leer así que… estaré un poco lenta XD Pero no les falló, y aunque salga la segunda temporada, que Dios sabe cuánto esperamos, estoy preparando más historias y one-shots. Y bueno, dejen review, nada de tomatazos y ya sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

Laurenlmprincess, LadyNoir Love, darkdan-sama, SirenitaElsa, misaki uzumaki, Hinaru16241, Sol, Karen agreste, x29, Solitario196.


	12. Una nueva historia

**Y lo logré! Terminé esta historia a tiempo. Y bueno a todo mundo, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y no saben lo feliz que estoy. Gracias a todos por tomarse su tiempo de leer a esta principiante de escritora y ya sin más que decir aparte de… FELICIDADES laurenlmprincess POR TU CUMPLE! Muchos abrazos, pastel y recuerda que un año más no es envejecer sino convertirse en leyenda. Y bueno, gracias por sus reviews, gracias por su gran paciencia y apoyo y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS EL FINAL!**

….

Capítulo 12.

Una nueva historia.

Adrien temía que un asesinato se cometiera en el vuelo de regreso, miraba de forma alternada al doctor que estaba claramente intimidado por su hermano y a Félix que estaba rígido, con la mandíbula apretada, los brazos cruzados y sus ojos fijos en el hombre que ni se atrevía a verle. Pero todo parecía sacado de aquellas novelas que secretamente veía de vez en cuando. Y es que apenas supieron lo de Bridgette, Félix arrastró al médico a la fuerza en el jet privado que los llevaría de regreso, y en la espera de la orden para despegar fue más que clara la amenaza de su hermano. Ni siquiera Alya abrió la boca al ver a Félix así. Adrien comenzó a pensar en cada cosa que el doctor había dicho una hora atrás.

 _-Jamás olvidaré ese día. Cuando nos informaron de un accidente en el que tres personas estaban involucradas nos movimos rápido. Cuando llegó esa chica y nadie más me informaron que las otras dos habían muerto en el accidente. Estaba muy mal, fueron horas de someterla a una operación de emergencia, fue un milagro que sobreviviera. La llevaron a un cuarto en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Salí a fumar aliviado y orgulloso de tan buen trabajo, seguro que sobreviviría. Pero entonces una joven apareció..._

 _-¿Qué joven?- preguntó Félix y el hombre pareció titubear._

 _-Claudia Bourgeois. Imposible no reconocerla siendo la hija del alcalde de aquel entonces, salía en las noticias con su padre.- los nudillos de Félix se volvieron blancos ante la fuerza de los puños y se cruzó de brazos._

 _-¿Y qué quería?- preguntó Alya._

 _-Con aire petulante se acercó a mí y me preguntó si yo era quien había atendido a la joven. Lo que me sorprendió fue que dijo mi nombre y mi edad, me sorprendí pero afirme. Y como si estuviese hablando del clima me pidió... no, ordenó, que matara a la chica que acababa de salvar.- Félix se tensó más, temblaba de pura rabia y Adrien tuvo que intervenir ahora._

 _-¿Y usted qué hizo?_

 _-¡Me negué! ¡Diablos! Incluso amenacé con denunciarla pero no supe que tenía al mismísimo diablo frente a mí hasta que volvió a hablar. Me amenazó, me dijo que si no lo hacía mi carrera quedaría arruinada, que tenía múltiples contactos para hacerlo. Y cuando el director del hospital apareció y hablaron de lo más cordial frente a mí supe que hablaba en serio. Y cuando se fue dijo que si no lo hacía también podría mandar a encargarse de mí._

 _-¿Y qué paso después?- preguntó Adrien._

 _-Le dije que sí y pensé. Dios, estaba aterrado. Pero tampoco podía matar, no era un asesino. Así que pensé rápido, podría hacer creer que la maté, y así lo hice.- humedeció sus labios antes de seguir.- Hice que la trasladaran a otro cuarto, uno privado. Después firmé la orden para la cremación de los padres, creo que eran sus padres, y de otro cadáver desconocido que teníamos sin reclamar desde hace un tiempo. Si no podía ver su cadáver mejor. Fue... difícil informar al único familiar y del supuesto error, era una niña y casi lo echo a perder cuando se desmayó._

 _-¿Y qué hizo con Bridgette después?- preguntó Alya esta vez._

 _-Debía sacarla de allí, solicité un traslado, fue complicado pero lo logré. Fue sacada de la ciudad y me trasladé a Marsella para mantenerla vigilada, pero en coma... no estoy muy orgulloso de decirlo, me encargué de dejarla en un estado comatoso y me deslindé de ella. Era un maldito peso que quería deshacerme y la dejé para que fuese el problema de otro. Llamaba de vez en cuando preguntando por mi antigua paciente hasta que despertó y ya no quise saber nada, fue lo mejor...- de repente fue asido del cuello por Félix que lo puso cara a cara, Adrien y Alya no supieron reaccionar a tiempo._

 _-La dejó a su suerte infeliz, ¿sabe cuántas personas hizo sufrir por eso? Y usted dice que era una carga... ¡Que quería deshacerse!- lo sentó de brusca nuevamente.- Agradezca que no le mate con mis propias manos, porque usted la salvó. Y esta vez va a ayudarnos o las amenazas de Claudia Bourgeois serán simples palabras a comparación de lo que estoy dispuesto a hacerle._

Adrien suspiró. Le era increíble lo que Claudia fue capaz de hacer, nunca pensó que estuviera tan loca. El sonido del teléfono del avión privado inunda la cabina, la azafata contesta y mira a ambos jóvenes.

-Disculpen señores, tienen una llamada a nombre de Natalie Sancourt.

-Gracias.- dijo Adrien que se levantó y atendió.

-¿Natalie?

 _-Adrien, ¿dónde están?_

-De regreso, estamos a una hora de regresar a Paris.

 _-Bien, un auto les estará esperando. Hay muchas cosas que discutir._

-¿Paso algo más?

 _-Hemos descubierto que la señorita Bourgeois tuvo que ver con el accidente de la familia Dupain-Cheng tiempo atrás._

-¿Cómo lo supieron?

 _-La joven Chloe vino a nosotros hoy mismo. Nos ha confesado todo._

-¿Chloe?- Adrien no podía creerlo, desde que rompió su amistad con ella no había sabido, o no había querido saber algo de ella.- Entiendo...

 _-Ya hemos dado aviso a la policía. Y las están buscando._

-Gracias Natalie. Ya le aviso a Félix.

 _-Regresen con bien_.- colgó y Adrien miró a su hermano.

-La policía está buscando a Bridgette y a Claudia. Natalie acaba de confirmar que Claudia tuvo que ver con el accidente.- Félix apretó los puños y Adrien estaba seguro que si Claudia se atravesara en su camino, a Félix no le importaría si era mujer o no.- La policía las está buscando, y estoy seguro que nuestros amigos también. Hay muchas personas que no permitirán que algo le pase a Bridgette, eso es un hecho.- Félix no pareció relajarse ni un poco, después se levanta y toma el teléfono.- ¿Félix?

-Tienes razón Adrien, hay personas que quieren mucho a Bridgette.- dijo al marcar un número.- Marinette, ¿sigues en el hospital?... ¿Tiene el hospital el teléfono de Bridgette?

-¡¿Secuestrada?!- se escuchó la voz de la usualmente tranquila gerente de la tienda y todos los empleados alrededor detuvieron su labor. En el antiguo edificio de Bridgette pasaba algo similar.

-¡¿CÓMO?! ¡Claro que ayudaremos!- gritó la encargada del edificio, y en la iglesia de Marsella el padre estaba al teléfono.

-Por favor, si alguien la ve que avisen de inmediato.

-La iglesia está al tanto y se ha dado aviso.- dijo el padre que estaba en la iglesia de Paris.- Esperemos que no le pase nada.- antiguos compañeros que pudieron salir, antiguos vecinos, y gente de los refugios a los que ayudó ahora estaban en las calles esperando encontrar a Bridgette, era sorprendente como una persona podía ser tan querida por tantos pero ese era el don de Bridgette, una presencia que buscaba ayudar e iluminaba con su presencia el mundo de todos al conocerla.

La habitación de Claudia Bourgeois estaba inundada de los gritos de André Bourgeois, ex-alcalde de Paris, y es que la policía había arribado en compañía de Gabriel Agreste y Natalie Sancourt para buscar pruebas de su posible paradero.

-¡Esto es un atropello! ¡No tienen derecho!- el capitán Raincomprix se acercó sin dejarse intimidar por el antiguo alcalde y superior.

-Tenemos una orden de registro. Y si interviene me veré en la penosa necesidad de hacer que lo arresten.- el hombre boqueó como pez fuera del agua.

-¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Tengo contactos!

-Al igual que yo.- dijo Gabriel harto de escuchar al hombre vociferar todo el día.- Así que haga lo que quiera pero desde ahora le digo que su hija va a terminar tras las rejas como la asesina que es.

-Usted no sabe lo que dice. Mi hija sería incapaz.

-Quizás no hacerlo personalmente pero sí contratar a alguien.

-¿De dónde sacó eso?

-De su otra hija que ha estado por mucho tiempo amenazada por su propia hermana.

-Son tonterías. Chloe siempre ha estado celosa de Claudia, haría lo que fuera para perjudicarla.

-¿Tanto como esto?- murmuró Natalie a lo bajo y su jefe dio un paso al frente.

-Veo que usted es demasiado ciego para ver la verdad.

-¿Pero cuál verdad? Esto es solo una gran equivocación.

-La única equivocación aquí es usted y su trabajo como padre.

-Usted no es nadie para...

-También soy padre. No soy perfecto y cometí errores pero lo que usted hizo fue criar a un monstruo imposible de satisfacer. Me da pena ver que la hija equivocada es la que tiene su apoyo.

-Encontramos algo.- dijo un oficial que puso en una bolsa de plástico un celular.- Lo encontramos escondido entre el colchón.- el capitán fue a ver la evidencia y el señor Agreste miró al señor Bourgeois.

-Cuando esto termine más vale a su hija regresar a la joven Dupain intacta o no me mostraré misericordioso con ella en el juicio.- la cara del señor Bourgeois estaba tan roja como una granada.

-¡Y usted atrévase a hacerle algo y toda su familia va a conocer lo que es el infierno!- nadie se esperó lo que pasó, hasta Natalie quedó en shock al ver el puño de su jefe dar contra el rostro de Bourgeois que se inclinó del dolor, Gabriel apenas se inclinó con voz grave y baja.

-¿Siente eso? Intente a hacer algo contra mi familia y ese dolor no se comparará con el que va a sentir Bourgeois.

-¡Señor!- un oficial llamó al capitán que se había acercado para separar a ambos hombres, fue a donde el oficial y se congeló en su sitio. Al ver el fondo del extenso armario se impresionó tanto como el oficial que le llamó. Gabriel y Natalie se acercaron y lo que vieron los dejó helados. El fondo del armario estaba por completo repleto de fotos e imágenes de Félix de cuando aún era modelo, la pared de Marinette y Bridgette quedaba en ridículo a aquello que no dejaba pedazo libre en la pared. Colgado en el centro estaba lo que parecía un velo de novia con el boceto de un vestido y había ciertos objetos en pequeñas cajas. El capitán abrió una y vio un reloj de bolsillo de plata.

-¡Eso era de Félix!- exclamó Natalie al reconocer el reloj y después recobró la compostura.- Fue un regalo de su cumpleaños número quince. Lo daba por perdido.- Gabriel miró alrededor y notó una caja que le hizo avanzar sin importarle la policía, al abrirla estaban unos bonitos pendientes de esmeralda y oro en donde la esmeralda estaba encerrada en una espiral en forma de gota en delicadas líneas de oro. La expresión de Gabriel se endureció más.

-Estos eran de mi esposa...- Natalie intervino antes de que el capitán hiciera alguna pregunta.

-La señorita Bourgeois se paseaba por la mansión con regularidad, obviamente tenía acceso a ciertos cuartos.- el señor Bourgeois se acercó para ver con sorpresa aquello. Gabriel se giró y fulminó con la mirada al hombre.

-Voy a agregar otro cargo a la condena. Ni el mejor abogado va a ayudarle en esta.- y André Bourgeois sintió un escalofrío al ver aquello y pensar en lo que pudiera pasar con su hija.

Maldecía su suerte una y otra vez. No podía a ninguna parte porque la estaban buscando. Apretó el volante y vio a una Bridgette que ni le ponía atención al camino. Maldecía a Bridgette desde el fondo de su corazón. De no ser por ella estaría con Félix tal y como debió ser. Se estacionó dentro de un estacionamiento y suspiró. Debía deshacerse de ella rápido.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?- preguntó Bridgette.

-Quiero comprar algo. Y después te llevaré a mi casa de campo para que te escondas y puedas arreglar tus ideas.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme Claudia. En serio necesito alejarme de todo esto.

-No te preocupes. Nadie te va a encontrar, te lo juro.- Bridgette sonrió y volvió su vista a la ventana.

-Sabes... me gustaría ir a un lugar primero.

-Bridgette no tenemos tiempo.

-Por favor. Quiero ir para ver si puedo recordar algo.

-¿Y dónde es?

-En la calle Gotlib número 12, era una panadería...o sigue siéndolo. No lo sé pero necesito ir.

-Bridgette, no creo que sea prudente, es arriesgado y es... es...- Claudia sonrió de repente ante la idea que se formaba en su cabeza.

-Por favor Claudia, te juro que será rápido. Solo necesito...

-Está bien Bridgette. No te preocupes, iremos.- comenzó a conducir olvidando su excusa de comprar algo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Por supuesto. Debe ser un lugar muy importante para ti. Un lugar en el que deberías estar.- dijo haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

-¡Gracias Claudia!

-Ni que lo digas Bridgette. Somos amigas después de todo.- dijo para irse por las calles secundarias a esa dirección que se sabía de memoria.

En la mansión Agreste, Marinette no paraba de dar vueltas, le habían pedido esperar pero es que sentía que la preocupación y la impotencia se la tragaban viva. Nino se había quedado con ella sabiendo que el papel de esperar no le gustaba pero debía de calmarse. Allegra entró al cuarto con un té pero Marinette la ignoró y siguió su incesante caminar. Cuando la puerta de la mansión se abre Marinette es la primera en asomarse y correr a brazos de Adrien.

-¡Adrien!- la pobre estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Marinette...

-Bridgette dejó el hospital. Cuando fueron a verla no estaba y nos dijeron que en las cámaras de seguridad ella lo abandonó pero dicen que subió a un auto.

-¿Vieron al conductor?

-Un testigo dijo que era una mujer porque tenía una pañoleta en la cabeza. Pero identificaron el auto y ahora están buscando a...

-Claudia.- gruñó Félix que tenía sujeto al doctor.

-Rayos, entonces no me equivoqué...- dijo Allegra y Félix observa a su antigua compañera de instituto lanzando una mirada significativa.- Creí haber visto a Claudia esta mañana. Pero lo encontré como algo inverosímil. De haber sabido que la veía podríamos haber hecho algo. Siempre estuvo obsesionada contigo Félix.- entonces Félix furioso lanza al doctor y se lo deja a Nino como si fuese un mero muñeco de trapo.

-Claudia nos ha visto la cara a todos por demasiados años, ella fue la culpable de todo desde el principio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Nino y Alya se puso a lado suyo.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?- Marinette sentía que no entendía nada, el señor Agreste apenas y le había dicho algo y no entendía las acciones de la mayor de las Bourgeois. Adrien tomó sus manos para que le mirara.

-Marinette... Claudia fue la responsable del accidente de tus padres.

-¿Cómo...?

-Está loca Marinette.- habló esta vez Alya.- También mandó a asesinar a Bridgette cuando ocurrió lo del accidente.

-No puede ser... No lo entiendo...- dijo Marinette al borde de las lágrimas.- ¿Por qué?

-Por mi culpa.- dijo Félix y apretó los puños.- Claudia quería que yo la amara a ella, pero no pude. Nunca me di cuenta cuando aquel capricho se transformó en una loca obsesión.- Marinette intentó aguantar las ganas de llorar.

-¿Cómo alguien puede ser así? Es un demonio...- Adrien le abrazó, el rubio intentaba estar tranquilo pero era imposible sintiendo también una ira casi homicida contra Claudia y todos esos años de hipocresía viviendo como si nada. Félix se dio la vuelta para salir de allí.

-¡Félix! ¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar a Bridgette. Tendré el teléfono encendido, llamen si saben algo.- Adrien asiente y mira a Marinette.

-Nosotros también vamos a buscarla. Nino, no le quites la vista de encima a ese hombre, necesitamos su declaración cuando atrapen a Claudia.

-Soy un halcón hermano.- le respondió el moreno y Alya se acerca a Marinette.

-Suerte Marinette.- Marinette asiente a su amiga con esa fortaleza que la había sacado adelante todos esos años. Adrien iba a decir algo a su hermano pero Félix ya se había ido.

Se estacionaron frente al colegio Françoise Dupont, pero Bridgette ignoró su antiguo colegio, su completa atención estaba en la otra esquina. Una edificación que supo había tenido años mejores. La puerta, las ventanas estaban cubiertos por grandes tablones hechos a la medida de cada espacio. Había algunos grafitis y suciedad que lo hacía ver deprimente, cosa que la hizo sentirse triste. Cruzó la calle siendo seguida por Claudia al tiempo que un pobre hombre que recibía ayuda de la iglesia vio el auto y corrió a la caseta telefónica más cercana.

Claudia la veía con fastidio, al ver todo cerrado al parecer tendría que seguir con su plan original de sacarla y matarla fuera.

-No hay forma de entrar, será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Espera...- dijo Bridgette sin verla y caminó a la parte de atrás.- Por aquí.- Claudia la siguió donde vieron la puerta trasera llena de grafiti, pero cerrada con algunas tablas. Bridgette comenzó a patearlas, y las sacó sin problemas. Tomó la perilla, cerrada.

-Obviamente está cerrada.- Bridgette entonces se agacha justo en la esquina de la puerta, en el marco de la puerta, esa parte estaba floja, Bridgette la alzó y cayó una llave. Claudia la miró impactada.- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba allí?

-Lo soñé.- dijo para después abrir la puerta y adentrarse a su antiguo hogar.

Félix conducía importándole poco si se ganaba alguna infracción, necesitaba encontrar a Bridgette. Sus manos apretaron el volante de forma que sus nudillos estaban blancos imaginando que tenía el cuello de Claudia entre sus manos. Porque eso era lo que deseaba, asesinarla con sus propias manos aunque tal vez aquello era insuficiente castigo para lo que de verdad se merecía. Se detuvo en un semáforo y mientras intentaba pensar en la forma más dolorosa de castigar a Claudia su teléfono sonó y contestó.

-Adrien...

-Félix, nos acaban de avisar que vieron el auto de Claudia frente a nuestro antiguo instituto. Estamos yendo para allá.- Félix apretó más el volante.

-Te veré allá.- colgó. Su auto dio un giro en U prohibido y aceleró, no estaba tan lejos pero esperaba llegar a tiempo.

 _Bridgette observaba cada rincón de ese lugar que estaba casi a oscuras. Estaba en una vieja cocina, una capa de polvo cubría el lugar. Se acercó a una puerta y sus dedos tocaron una serie de marcas horizontales en ella de repente vio como si fuese una luz y se vio como el gran hombre que había visto antes en un recuerdo le tomaba la estatura y anotaba su edad de cinco años a un lado._

 _-¿Ya soy grande?_

 _-Más que el año pasado tesoro. Ya pronto me vas a ayudar en la cocina._

 _-¡Yo puedo ayudar!- gritó la pequeña y al lado suyo estaba una pequeña niña._

 _-¡Yo!_

 _-No. Tu estas chiquita Marinette.- Marinette infló sus mejillas haciendo reír a todos los presentes._

Bridgette se sintió turbada pero sonrió y pasó hacia el frente donde antes las repisas estaban llenas de pan, galletas y postres variados. Por unos segundos le pareció ver el lugar iluminado y con aquellas delicias mostradas al público. Pronto no tardó en encontrar las escaleras y subir. Al subir había una serie de cuartos, pensaba que allí debían ser las alcobas, y al subir al siguiente piso en donde había un pequeño espacio hacia otra puerta, la abrió llegando a lo un gran salón que seguro debió haber sido la sala comedor tal y como la veía, el lugar tenía algunas cajas viejas y objetos llenos de polvo en las revisas. Pasó por la que antes había sido la pequeña sala y entonces volvió a verse sentada en un sillón jugando video juegos con Marinette.

 _-¡Te tengo!- gritó Marinette._

 _-Eso no es cierto... ¡Súper ultra combo especial secreto!- y tras eso la palabra Ganador aparecía para Bridgette.- ¡Sí!_

 _-Estamos en empate Brid. ¿Crees que puedas vencerme?_

 _-¿Y tú?_

 _-La fuerza esta de mi lado, Bridgette._

 _-El lado oscuro es más fuerte. Únete a mi.- dijo jugando con Marinette._

 _-¡Jamás!- ambas se levantaron jugando entre sí._

 _-Ven Marinette, tenemos galletas, video juegos, comics, y también revistas de Adrien._

 _-¡No! Debo... resistir._

 _-Marinette... Adrien está en el lado oscuro._

 _-¡Nooooooo!_

 _-Niñas, basta de jugar.- les pidió Sabine Cheng.- Quiero que me ayuden a poner la mesa._

 _-Ya vamos tía._

 _-Huele bien_.- _decía Marinette y el recuerdo desaparece._

Bridgette se mueve sin saber que Claudia había tomado una estatuilla polvorienta de la repisa. Bridgette se detuvo y vio entonces en un espacio vacío una mesa donde estaban reunidos la pareja de adultos junto con Marinette a un lado de pie, Félix y ella sentados. El gran hombre parecía serio.

 _-¿Vas en serio con Bridgette?_

 _-Sí, señor. Voy muy en serio.- respondió Félix sin titubear, el señor Dupain le miró estrechando los ojos._

 _-Bridgette es algo distraída._

 _-Lo sé._

 _-Algo hiperactiva._

 _-Queda claro._

 _-A veces puede ser un poco demente._

 _-No lo niego..._

 _-Dejen de enumerar mi defectos por favor...- rogó Bridgette sonrojada pero parecía que ninguno la escuchó._

 _-Pero la adoro como si fuese carne de mi carne. Y deseo protegerla._

 _-Yo también, señor. No me imagino no ver su sonrisa un día._

 _-Si te la dejo, ¿prometes cuidarla?_

 _-Con mi vida.- entonces el señor Dupain se levanta y en un movimiento tomó del brazo a Félix y lo levantó sorprendiéndolo para abrazarle._

 _-¡Eso era lo que quería escuchar!- de inmediato la señora Cheng estaba a lado de Félix._

 _-Bienvenido a la familia. Y no te cortes si deseas terminando la escuela proponerle matrimonio, deseo ser abuela muy pronto._

 _-¡TÍA!- gritó una abochornada Bridgette mientras Marinette reía a más no poder. Y cuando al fin Félix fue libre de aquel abrazo de oso se acercó a Bridgette y tomó su mano._

 _-My lady, tranquila._

 _-Pero esto es solo para anunciar que somos novios no compromiso._

 _-Bueno, ya tengo el permiso por adelantado.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado y Bridgette se sonrojó como un tomate._

 _-¡Estás loco!_

 _-Pero soy el gato que te vuelve loca._

-Oh por Dios.- Bridgette estaba al borde de las lágrimas, el confirmar la verdad de los sentimientos de Félix, la quería, Félix le quería y por si fuera poco Marinette y ella eran en verdad familia.- Recuerdo cosas... tengo una hermosa familia.- giró para ver a Claudia.- ¡Por favor! Quiero volver al hospi...- siente un fuerte golpe en su rostro que le voltea la cara y cae al suelo. Su mejilla sangraba con un profundo corte y giró al ver a Claudia con la estatuilla en mano.

-Tenías una hermosa familia... una lástima que no moriste con ellos.- otro golpe en la cara, Bridgette de inmediato siente golpe tras golpe en todo su cuerpo al intentar cubrirse.- ¿Te creíste que volverías a salir con la tuya? ¡Jamás! ¡Debiste haberte muerto hace años!- Bridgette grita al sentir su brazo derecho romperse y antes de recibir otro golpe, golpea a Claudia con su pie en el tobillo. Claudia gritó soltando la dura estatuilla de hierro, pero se apoyó en las cajas del lugar para no caer y Bridgette al querer alejarse es sujetada del cabello y lanzada hacia las cajas que cayeron sobre ella atrapando la mitad de su cuerpo, mayormente del lado izquierdo, mientras Claudia se puso encima abofetearla una y otra vez para después dejarla y tomar un atizador que sobresalía de una de las cajas que cayeron.- ¿Sabes Bridgette? Siempre has sido una molestia, una maldita piedra en mi zapato. Pero esto se acabó...- golpeó una pierna que se rompió por la fuerza del golpe, Bridgette gritó y Claudia fue hacia su cabeza y parte del torso que estaban descubiertos y comenzó a golpear, Bridgette apenas y pudo poner el brazo roto para intentar protegerse al ser el único libre.- Pero eso se acabó. Vas a morir al fin... Y Félix al fin... ¡Al fin será mío! ¡Te olvidará por fin!- cuando vio que ya no se movía dejó de golpear, un charco de sangre se formó y el hueso del brazo estaba expuesto. Sonrió y casi deseosa de reírse de lo ridícula que se veía, tiró el atizador y de su bolso sacó su frasco de perfume y lo estrelló en la caja encima de Bridgette.- La champagne sería más adecuada para celebrar, pero un perfume de marca debe ser un privilegio para ti.- de su bolso sacó un encendedor.- Tenía pensado en mi casa de campo deshacerme de ti. ¡Pero esto es mejor! Morirás en esta panadería de porquería con las memorias de tus estúpidos tíos y prima. Seguro tu primita llorara esta vez cuando vea tu cuerpo, aunque tal vez no necesite la orden de cremación.- encendió el encendedor y lo acercó a la caja.

-¡Detente!- gritó Félix agitado.

-Félix... No te acerques.

-Deja eso, Claudia.

-¡No! ¿Es que no ves? ¡Esto lo hago por nosotros!- Félix intercaló su mirada entre Claudia y Bridgette, intentaba controlarse para evitar una tragedia. Sintió alivio cuando vio un ligero movimiento de parte de Bridgette.

-Basta Claudia. No tienes que hacer esto.

-¿Por qué Félix? Dime por qué ella y yo no. Si desde niña te adoré. ¿Lo recuerdas? Mi padre pagó al tuyo para hacerme un vestido especial, y mientras hablaban apareciste y me mostraste la mansión. Fuimos amigos al instante y después, al crecer, tu siempre fuiste tan caballeroso conmigo, nuestros padres ya estaban pensando en nuestro compromiso, en nuestra boda... hasta que apareció ella.- miró con desprecio a Bridgette con la llama muy cerca del líquido inflamable. Félix no podía jugar el papel de comprensión con ella, era obvio que Claudia se había formado una historia de amor en su cabeza donde ellos eran los protagonistas desde hace mucho tiempo confundiendo aquella amabilidad en algo que no debió ser.

-Eras mi amiga Claudia, nada más.

-No... Éramos más. Mucho más. En aquel entonces pudimos ser una hermosa pareja, aun podemos.

-Basta, necesitas ver la realidad.

-Félix por favor... Podemos seguir con esto, casarnos y ser pareja como debió ser desde el inicio. Y olvidarnos de ella.

-Estás diciendo sandeces. Piensa un poco. Te comportas como una niña mimada y caprichosa.- dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido, porque aparte del odio que sentía por ella, ahora también sentía lástima por la patética escena que hacía. -No importa lo que hagas, o lo que digas. Yo nunca podría amarte.- dio un pequeño paso al frente haciendo cálculos rápidamente.

-No entiendo. ¿Cuál es la razón? ¿Por qué no puedes amarme?

-Con solo mirarte a un espejo lo sabrás.- el rostro de Claudia se contrajo en rabia.

-Soy mucho mejor que cualquiera. ¡Mejor que cualquiera de esas putas que se acercaron a ti! ¡Y definitivamente soy MEJOR que Bridgette!- fue un movimiento rápido de parte de Félix que la sacó de balance, el encendedor cayó sobre la caja encima y no sobre Bridgette y Félix empujó con todas sus fuerzas la caja en llamas hasta que cayó a un lado. Hizo a un lado el brazo roto intentando moverlo con cuidado ante el hueso expuesto. Bridgette tenía mucha sangre en su frente y esta caía abundante a un lado, pero no era la única herida, también tenía una horrible cortada en su mejilla izquierda y su labio inferior partido. Se sintió a desfallecer al ver tanta sangre hasta que Bridgette emite un quejido regresándolo a la realidad, estaba viva y debía sacarla de allí. Pero cometió un error, no se dio cuenta en qué momento Claudia se había recuperado y Félix al voltearse sintió algo clavarse en su costado. Claudia retrocedió y las llamas comenzaron a expandirse por el lugar.

-Claudia...

-Si quieres estar con tu desmemoriada ¡Bien! ¡VAN A MORIRSE LOS DOS JUNTOS!- dicho aquello Claudia corrió fuera cerrando la puerta. Félix bajó la mirada y vio un pedazo de madera puntiagudo clavado en su costado, cada respiración era un ramalazo de dolor. No se quitó aquel improvisado puñal ya que eso podría ser peor, había leído casos en los que los heridos se desangraba más rápido al retirarles el objeto penetrante. Se quitó el saco como pudo y envolvió a Bridgette con cuidado. El humo comenzó a hacerse más denso y a picarle los ojos. Debió haber previsto aquel escenario. Cargó a Bridgette y con gran dolor en su costado derecho fue a la puerta, cerrada, comenzó a patear y se dio cuenta que estaba atrancada. Estaban atrapados.

Afuera todos llegaron y vieron humo salir del piso de arriba.

-¡Félix! ¡Bridgette!- gritó Adrien y apenas y se dio cuenta cuando el auto de su padre arribó y de este bajaron su padre, Natalie, el Gorila, Chloe y Nathaniel. Vieron como llamas lamían las ventanas del piso superior. Y mientras la mayoría estaban horrorizados ante la escena, Claudia al verles intentó escapar sin ser vista pero Chloe la había visto. La rubia fue contra su hermana dándole alcance fácilmente por las ballerinas que usaba y ganando a los tacones altos de su hermana.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!- la sujetó por el cabello y Claudia gritó, la pelinaranja se volteó para deshacerse de su hermanita y huir pero apenas su rostro estuvo a la vista de Chloe, esta le dio una buena izquierda que la hizo aullar de dolor y después una derecha que la dejó en el suelo. Chloe sintió los brazos de Nathaniel alrededor suyo alejándola unos pasos de su inconsciente rival, y no le importaba si se rompió dos uñas y posiblemente algún hueso de las manos que le dolían horrores, jamás había estado tan orgullosa de sí misma.

Encontraron la entrada trasera y ambos Agreste, el Gorila y una terca Marinette que no pudo contener Alya entraron. Marinette fue la primera en subir las escaleras encontrándose al subir con que las llamas ya habían cubierto parte del segundo piso y al subir al tercero todo el pasillo hacia la puerta de la sala estaba en llamas. Adrien la hizo retroceder de inmediato.

-¡Félix!- gritó un desesperado Gabriel que intentó acercarse pero sintió las llamas casi quemarle la cara obligándolo a retroceder.

-¡Adrien! ¡Afuera! ¡Los vemos!- escucharon la voz de Nino y todos salieron de inmediato. Y al salir Marinette ahogó un grito. Los veían, estaban justo en la ventana de la que antes había sido su habitación. La gente de los alrededores se había comenzado a juntar y a gritar a que trajeran agua, a lo lejos la sirena de bomberos se escuchó claramente.

Félix había tenido que subir, no había tenido opción, pero el humo comenzó a colarse por la trampilla del suelo y eso le daba poco tiempo. Miró abajo y apenas y podía ver por el calor y el humo a su familia y amigos. Escuchó el camión de bomberos y tal vez una patrulla llegar. No lo supo bien hasta que entre los gritos escuchó un SUBE de alguien que no reconoció su voz, pero así lo hizo, tenía cuidado con Bridgette que hacía rato había dejado de quejarse y eso le aterraba, su pulso era muy débil. Al subir a la azotea pudo ver con gran claridad a todos los presentes y pudo escuchar las voces de sus amigos siendo Marinette la que impulsaba a todos.

-/¡LA CANALETA! ¡BAJA POR LA CANALETA!/- Félix vio la canaleta a un costado, no sabía si esa cosa les aguantaría pero era lo mejor, los bomberos parecían poner abajo algo pero el humo le impedía ver qué era. Con cuidado tomó la canaleta sintiéndolo caliente, con su otro brazo sujeto a Bridgette con fuerza pero el ángulo le dolió bastante escupiendo por primera vez sangre. Aun así poco a poco comenzó a bajar sintiendo cada vez la mano quemarle, pero no le importaba si le salían ampollas o la piel se le quedase pegada, bajaría y no soltaría a Bridgette por nada del mundo. No pudo evitar gritar al resbalarse un poco y sentir que se cortaba pero volvió a sujetarse con fuerza dejando un pequeño camino de sangre en el metal ardiente. Miró hacia abajo, debía bajar un poco más para que ambos no se lastimaran demasiado al caer. Con cuidado lo hizo pero una ventana estalló cerca de ellos y al moverse la vieja canaleta comenzó a doblarse por el peso. Todos gritaron y vieron a Félix aferrarse más aullando de dolor cuando la canaleta empezó a separarse de la pared. Hubo gritos combinados con el ruido de las sirenas y el fuego quemando el lugar. Félix cayó duro no soltando a Bridgette, no dejaría que la separaran de él, nunca...

Félix estuvo entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Escuchaba el sonido de la ambulancia, voces y las luces de un techo blanco sobre de él, ruido de máquinas, personas con cubre bocas... Y después nada. Cuando Félix despertó, lo primero que vio fue a su padre sentado a su lado, desde la muerte de su madre no lo veía desarreglado, delgado y pálido. Intentó hablar pero algo estaba en su garganta y sus movimientos sacaron a su padre de su letargo que llamó a gritos al médico. Le quitaron el tubo de la garganta, tosió y el doctor le examinó sin notar que había entrado más gente a la habitación hasta que se acercaron.

-¡Félix!- Adrien quiso abrazarlo pero sabía que le dolería pero Allan no se cortó en ello al abrazarlo llorando.

-¡Viejo! ¡No me des estos sustos! ¡Me salieron canas por tu culpa ingrato! ¡Mal amigo!

-Suelte al paciente o pediré que lo saquen.- amenazó el doctor al ver la expresión de dolor de Félix.

-Eres un maldito lunático...- dijo Claude revolviendo sus cabellos castaños sintiéndose aliviado.- Casi te matas idiota.

-Por suerte has despertado.- dijo Allegra y Sam asintió.

-Tuviste mucha suerte.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Bridgette?- todos se miraron unos a otros y Gabriel es quien responde peinando hacia atrás su cabello desarreglado.

-Desde el incendio te trajeron de emergencia, fuiste sometido a cirugía y han pasado cinco días desde entonces.

-¿Y Bridgette? ¿Qué le pasó?- Adrien mira a su padre, Félix mira que el rostro de todos era de absoluta tristeza y dolor. Sintió su corazón oprimirse y sintió los ojos arder ante lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.- No... ella no...

-Tranquilo.- intervino Adrien rápidamente.- Está viva pero... no tuvo tanta suerte como tú.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Félix... Bridgette cayó en un profundo estado de coma. Esta aun en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos por las heridas. No nos han dicho nada pero, temen lo peor...

Quería morirse allí mismo, Bridgette tenía conectadas varias máquinas, un tubo como el que había tenido y su cabeza completamente vendada no dejando un solo cabello a la vista y enyesada de su brazo y pierna. El ver las huellas del brutal ataque le daban ganas de levantarse de la silla de ruedas e ir por Claudia para asesinarla de la forma más despiadada posible, pero ahora Claudia estaba encerrada esperando juicio según le contaron. Estiró su mano derecha, completamente vendada, para tomar la mano de Bridgette cuyo brazo no estaba roto. Lloró, lloró en silencio y ni Adrien ni Marinette que veían aquella escena quisieron entrar pero el doctor Fu entró acercándose a Félix por detrás y posó su mano en su hombro.

-Es una joven fuerte. Se está estabilizando de forma normal y si sigue así saldrá de Cuidados Intensivos en poco tiempo.

-¿Cuándo despertará?

-No lo sabemos...- dijo con sinceridad.- No podemos predecir cuándo despertara pero se recuperará de sus heridas, eso es seguro.- Félix tragó duro pero luego hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-No importa... Está viva, con nosotros. Eso es lo que importa.- dijo apretando más su mano, jurando en silencio que no la dejaría jamás.

Pasado los dos días Bridgette se movió a una habitación privada, Félix hubiese deseado que estuviese junto a él pero su cuarto estaba tan cerca de él que decidió no replicar y cada vez que podía escapar a su cuarto con la silla de ruedas ya que no podía caminar del todo por culpa de la herida de su costado. Marinette se sentía aliviada de que al fin estuviese fuera de peligro. El señor Agreste le había dado una licencia pero cuando pasó Marinette iba del trabajo al hospital y a su departamento, era cansado, pero no quería separarse de Bridgette como Félix que a cada rato lo enviaban a su cuarto de vuelta, y ya pasada una semana de esa rutina Félix llamó a Adrien para que recogiera a una dormida y exhausta Marinette.

-Ya llegamos princesa.- le dijo Adrien al entrar en su departamento, haciendo maniobras con ella en sus brazos y las llaves. Marinette abrió los ojos y lo miró apenada y porque por el fresco de la noche le había puesto su chaqueta.

-Lo siento Adrien, te he molestado.

-Nunca serás una molestia Marinette.

-Creí que estabas en una sesión.

-Y estaba.

-Oh, Adrien. Lo siento tanto, yo no...- Adrien cortó su parloteo con un beso.

-Basta bichito, sabes que este gato haría lo que fuera por ti.- Marinette sonrió con un leve sonrojo que a Adrien le pareció hermoso.- ¿Quieres cenar? Te puedo preparar algo rico en poco tiempo.

-Me encantaría. Me muero de hambre.- Adrien la dejó en el sofá y fue a la cocina a preparar algo. Marinette se recostó en el sofá, sentía que necesitaba descansar la cabeza, pero al hacerlo algo de la chaqueta de Adrien le picó las costillas. Se levantó y al sacar lo que tenía el bolsillo se quedó helada, una cajita de color blanco, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ante lo que creía que era y lentamente abrió la caja viendo el terciopelo rojo donde reposada el anillo que la hizo ahogar una exclamación.

-¿Marinette?- pero al verla con el anillo con una expresión de sorpresa lo congeló.- Mierda...

-A-Adrien, esto es...- intentó hablar al ver el precioso anillo de oro con un diamante rosa en forma de corazón y un diamante azul como los ojos de su amada a cada lado. Adrien suspiró y se hincó en una rodilla frente a Marinette para que le viera.

-Tenía pensado decírtelo cuando regresaras de tu viaje, pero con la aparición de Bridgette y toda la investigación creí que no era el momento adecuado.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- la voz de Marinette era apenas un susurro claro que si no hubiera estado tan cerca no la habría escuchado.

-Sí... Pero sé que seguro no es el momento, que han pasado tantas cosas en poco tiempo y las que todavía faltan por...

-Sí, quiero.- Adrien se calló.

-¿Qué?

-Sí quiero casarme contigo.- Adrien sintió una gran felicidad inundarle, se levantó y tomó las manos de Marinette.

-¿Estás segura? Después de todo esto... Marinette podríamos esperar.- Marinette negó con la cabeza se levantó para poder estar más cerca. -Si algo me ha hecho ver todo esto es que no debemos desperdiciar tiempo en nuestras vidas, porque tal vez mañana sería demasiado tarde.

-Marinette…

-Te amo Adrien... Te amo tanto.

-Yo también te amo mi princesa.- ambos se besaron en medio de la sala, bien importaba poco que dos gatos mirasen la escena, uno con cara de querer escupir una bola de pelo y la otra solo se apoyó en su compañero que aceptó de buena gana el cariño de su gatita.

Dos meses, era el tiempo que Félix había ido sin falta al hospital. Aprovechaba cada momento para escapar de la oficina o después del trabajo, llegaba tarde, a minutos de terminar las horas de visita pero no importando si solo eran quince o veinte minutos, se sentaba a su lado y hablaba con ella. Desde ese día muchas cosas habían pasado, Claudia fue arrestada y puesta en espera de sentencia en prisión tras riesgo de que escapase del país; gracias a las pruebas y testimonios mostrados no importando las conexiones del ex-alcalde Bourgeois, su hija no saldría libre en mucho tiempo. Chloe había sido arrestada por su posible participación cuando se descubrió que el pago del trabajo de los Dupain-Cheng salió de su cuenta bancaria pero para sorpresa de todos fue Alya quien demostró su inocencia ganándose no solo una amiga sino una jugosa nota que aun retumbaba en oídos de no solo Paris, sino de cada rincón de Francia; Nathaniel cumplió su promesa y nunca la dejó sola, cuando soltaron a Chloe fue Nathaniel quien le esperó junto con Adrien y Marinette, Chloe lloró por volver a tener esa nueva oportunidad de ser amiga de Adrien y Marinette pero dolió que su padre no fuese por ella, aunque otra antigua amiga se sumó al reencuentro, Sabrina que hacía años Chloe la había alejado para que no estuviese cerca de su hermana. El médico August Rochell testificó, y aunque hizo mal las cosas Félix intervino para que no recibiera un castigo severo, fue un favor por haber salvado la vida de Bridgette. El asesino que contrató Claudia confesó, tras una serie de amenaza de los Agreste que incluyeron daño físico dentro de las celdas, que fue el autor de sabotear los frenos de la camioneta y al parecer había hecho pequeños trabajos de intimidación para Claudia desde hacía años hacia mujeres que habían intentado acercarse al joven Agreste, fue enfermizo escucharlo. Cada vez que Félix iba a visitar a Bridgette encontraba flores y algunos adornos alegres que chocaban entre sí por los colores, no solo sus amigos sino gente del antiguo edificio donde antes vivía ella, de su antiguo trabajo, y hasta la iglesia que la apoyó, enviaban cada tanto flores o algo que decorara la sobria habitación que reflejara la alegría que ella siempre les daba, era la más colorida de todas en el hospital. El doctor Fu siempre les daba esperanzas, lo estuvo atendiendo tras sus heridas, la palma de su mano se veía una fea cicatriz por la canaleta y el fuego, esa junto con la del costado era un recordatorio de que esta vez la había salvado. Acarició su rostro, y suspiró.

-¿Qué te puedo contar hoy? Ah, sí. Creo que cuando hicimos la obra de teatro de la escuela, es algo divertido...- dijo comenzando a hablar, con la esperanza que le escuchara y reaccionase en algún momento del relato.

Chloe estaba haciendo el desayuno, admitía que no se le daba tan bien pero al menos desde que había ido a vivir con Nathaniel ya podía calentar agua y los huevos ya no se le quemaban demasiado. Mientras intentaba despegar el huevo de la sartén escuchó como tocaban a la puerta. Era temprano, llovía afuera y no entendía quién estaría tocando antes de las 8:30 de la mañana, Nathaniel se había desvelado terminando un cuadro que presentaría en una galería la próxima semana y esos golpes en la puerta seguro lo despertarían. Molesta retiró la sartén del fuego y apagó la estufa para ir a correr a quien fuese que estuviese tras la puerta.

-¡¿Qué formas son esas de tocar?!- exclamó molesta pero su ira menguó al ver a quien menos esperaba.- ¿Papá?

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó con cierta duda, Chloe no recordaba la última vez que su padre se viera avergonzado por algo, pero se hizo a un lado.

-Pasa.- así lo hizo y notó que examinó el lugar intentando no ser tan obvio.- ¿Quieres té? ¿Café?

-No, estoy bien.- dijo intentando disimular su vista en el pequeño departamento, de paredes color crema, había muebles antiguos pero que combinaban con el espacio, no pudo continuar su disimulada inspección cuando Chloe habló.

-Si ya terminaste de husmear mi hogar puedes decirme qué quieres hablar.- el hombre bajó su mirada avergonzado.

-Deberías volver al hotel. Quiero que vuelvas.

-Este es mi hogar ahora. Y perdóname que no lo considere pero tengo mis grandes dudas.

-Chloe... lo siento.- Chloe vio a su padre, pareciera haber envejecido diez años de golpe en esos dos meses, Chloe suspiró.

-No hay nada que perdonar. Todo quedó olvidado.

-No, claro que no. En todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de tantas cosas que me aterró ver en la clase de persona en la que me convertí. Tan injusto, ciego, e idiota. Ni siquiera me reconozco cuando me veo al espejo.- se tomó un momento.- Fui tan injusto contigo, no entiendo por qué...

-Fue por lo que hice en el instituto. Te decepcioné mucho en ese momento.

-Pero eso no justifica todos estos años en los que te traté menos que tu hermana. Fui un estúpido al no ver a la increíble mujer que te fuiste volviendo... y no estuve para verlo. Cuando saliste de prisión estuve allí, a lo lejos, ni siquiera me acerqué por pena y miedo al rechazo.

-Papá...

-Respetaré tu decisión sea cual sea. Pero... no quiero que me odies, ni que me alejes de ti. ¿Podrías perdonar a este viejo idiota?- Chloe le sonrió y abrazó como hacía tanto no lo hacía.

-Yo te quiero papá. No tengo que perdonar nada.- el alcalde correspondió aquel dulce abrazo.

-Te extrañé tanto mi princesita.- Chloe derramó un par de lágrimas con una radiante sonrisa feliz de volver a escucharle decirle así con cariño.

-Papi...- mientras tanto Nathaniel, ajeno a lo que ocurría se levantó y fue al baño que estaba dentro de su recamara, se lavó la cara y al secarse notó algo en el bote de basura que llamó su atención, al sacar ese objeto puso los ojos como platos.

-¡CHLOE!- el pelirrojo corrió con aquel objeto en mano sin darse cuenta de la presencia del alcalde.- ¡Chloe! ¡¿Estás embarazada?!- fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la presencia de su suegro y Chloe se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-Mierda...- dijo cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos, iba a ser una sorpresa pero ahora debía decir a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida que iban a ser padre y abuelo.

Félix llegó al hospital de nuevo tarde, estaba lloviendo pero traía una especie de caja con asa cubierta con una frazada. Ya era normal verlo en el hospital, incluso algunas enfermeras sentían un poco de envidia al ver a un joven tan enamorado. Félix llegó al cuarto y cerró la puerta, el cielo estaba tan oscuro que la luz estaba encendida. Se inclinó y la besó en la frente como siempre hacía, agradecía que ya no tuviese vendas en la cabeza y su cabello había crecido un palmo.

-Hola Bridgette, hoy traje compañía, suerte que las enfermeras no lo notaron.- destapó la caja y abrió la pequeña rejilla donde salieron una muy embarazada Tikki y Plagg enfurruñado por tan incómodo viaje pero se le pasó al ver a Bridgette. Tikki al ver a su antigua dueña se acercó y su cabeza se acomodó en su mano, buscando una caricia que no llegó, Plagg en cambio se acostó a un costado de ella y comenzó a ronronear. Félix miró el cuarto, había flores frescas en los floreros, seguro de que Marinette había ido a cambiar las flores, también encontró unos chocolates y una nota de Lila diciendo que se los comiera apenas despertara. Se sentó y su mano se puso sobre la de ella, Tikki apartó la cabeza y miró a Félix.- Sabes, hasta ahora no te he contado sobre nuestro primer beso. Llovía tanto como ahora, y esos días habías estado tan callada que me era raro. Pero ese día al salir del colegio se te rompió el paraguas apenas abrirlo. Y enseguida me ofrecí a ayudarte. Asentiste de forma tranquila y en ese corto trayecto me dijiste algo que me dejaría pasmado.

 _-Félix... ¿es malo seguir amando a alguien no correspondido?_

 _-¿Por qué preguntas eso?_

 _-Curiosidad._

 _-Supongo... nadie puede amar a alguien que no te corresponde._

 _-¿Y si hubiese esperanza?_

 _-... ¿Qué tanta?_

 _-Una pizca.- Félix rumió algo entre dientes antes de llegar a la esquina de la calle y esperar poder cruzar._

 _-Depende._

 _-¿De qué depende?_

 _-Del tipo de persona que sea._

 _-Oh...- el sonido del agua caer era lo único que escuchaban.- Félix ¿Tienes una pizca de cariño hacia mí?- Félix la miró, Bridgette tenía la vista al frente aparentando una calma que no tenía al apretar sus puños._

 _-No...- Bridgette sintió sus ojos aguarse pero suspiró ante su corazón roto, no quería llorar frente a él. No quería que creyese que era una llorona._

 _-Entiendo. Gracias por acompañarme, puedo cruzar la calle. No me mojaré mucho..._

 _-Déjame terminar.- habló Félix en un tono severo para que se mantuviese quieta, parecía molesto de repente.- Me sacas de quicio como a nadie, eres torpe, imprudente y definitivamente un caos andante. Eres la única chica que conozco lo suficientemente loca como para hacer las cosas que haces, los gestos que haces, cada acción que realizas es imposible de ignorar. Tu afán de ayudar a todos, ese valor que muestras, esa gentileza que choca a veces y esa dulzura... En todo este tiempo, no sabes cuánto odio esas sonrisas que das a todo el mundo. Y en este momento te detesto tanto...- Bridgette estaba a punto de llorar con la mirada abajo.- Te detesto porque quieres renunciar.- ella le miró confundida y la expresión de Félix era de clara molestia.- Quieres renunciar a mí, quieres renunciar a todo lo que has hecho conmigo y no lo aguanto. Me has hecho sentir cosas que no quería o no pensé que pudiera. Me has hecho cambiar las perspectivas de las cosas y ver todo como tú. Y me has hecho hacer tantas locuras que a veces quisiera estrangularte pero después de pensarlo termino por entender que esas cosas me sacan una sonrisa. Tú... eres despreciable si piensas que dejaré que lo hagas. Porque no te quiero una pizca... ocupas todo mi maldito mundo ahora Bridgette._

-Me asuste cuando no respondiste, y ver que lagrimas caían de tus ojos y no reaccionabas me asustó más. Pero tú me preguntaste...

 _-¿Me quieres?_

-Estaba tan apenado... Pude sentir mi cara entera calentarse.

 _-Más que eso..._

 _-¿Me amas?- preguntó mirándole fijamente. Félix se puso más rojo y gruñó rumiando algo.- ¿Qué dijiste?_

 _-Que sí..._

 _-¿Sí qué?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa y Félix parecía furioso._

 _-Te amo...- no estaba acostumbrado a aquellas muestras de cariño. Bridgette sonrió más y en sus ojos se pudo ver un brillo especial._

 _-Entonces, ¿puedo pedirte que me beses?_

 _-No tienes por qué... lo haré como quiera._

 _-Bésame por favor.- Félix estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero no se negó, no dudó, y la besó._

-Y en ese instante supe que no podría dejarte ir.- suspiró y cerró los ojos recargándose en la silla con una sonrisa echando atrás su cabeza.- Fue el primero de muchos. Aunque...- hizo una mueca.- No sabes lo molesto que me puse cuando me dijiste que ese no había sido tu primer beso. Sino que fue con él.

-¿Con quién?

-¡Con el imbécil de Claude! Fue de pequeños pero quería estrangular al infeliz por...- abrió los ojos y se enderezó, sus ojos estaban abiertos, se veían cansados pero lo veían a ÉL, ella sonrió débil.

-Hola...

-Hola…- los ojos de Félix se llenaron de lágrimas, llevó la mano de Bridgette a su rostro sintiendo como era correspondido por una suave caricia, lloró, era ella, había vuelto y no la dejaría ir ahora.

La prisión no era como la pintaban en televisión, era un lugar más lúgubre y oscuro. Claudia había sido trasladada de las celdas a prisión. Y Claudia Bourgeois había querido imponerse sobre todos, pero lo único que consiguió de su padre fue la cuidaran un par de guardias, y vaya revuelos que había dado desde su llegada. La mitad de su pabellón la odiaban y la otra mitad la ignoraban. Había recibido más ataque en una semana que el jefe de guardia en todo el año. Pero tenía a los dos guardias en la bolsa, que mal que su padre no hubiese pensado en comprarse al juez. Estúpido, pensó Claudia que ahora creía que su padre era un inútil pero ya vería a quién podría comprar allí dentro. Una lástima que Claudia no pensara en dos cosas, que aquellos guardias solo la protegían de día, y que había más guardias dispuestos a venderse. Cuando las puertas de las celdas de repente se abrieron y la redada comenzó, un grupo de mujeres se dirigía directo a la celda de Claudia Bourgeois...

La música de violín inició, el novio tan guapo en un traje negro con pañuelo color esmeralda esperaba paciente a su novia, todo estaba dispuesta en la boda, osas y orquídeas blancas, música, la mesa de bocadillos esperando a que la atacaran, solo había un detalle que faltaba... la novia.

-¡Marinette debes salir!- le gritó Alya que iba en un vestido de madrina color durazno sin mangas con un cuello semi redondeado en V y corte de sirena, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta con dos mechones libres resaltando su rostro en forma de corazón.

-¡No puedo!- gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta y Chloe, cuyo embarazo apenas iba notándose y más con un vestido parecido al de Alya pero el escote estaba amarrado a su cuello dejando hombros y parte de la espalda al descubierto pateó la puerta no importándole si se despeinaba ya que llevaba el cabello recogido con una media coleta.

-¡Escúchame bien Dupain-Cheng abre esa puerta o te enfrentaras a la ira de una mujer embarazada!

-¡No puedo se arrepentirá y me dejará botada a mitad de la ceremonia! ¡Y después nadie querrá casarse conmigo!- Lila que tenía un vestido plateado de tirantes hasta las rodillas y su cabello recogido en un moño rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Adrien no haría eso. Ya lo conoces.- la piel canela vio a Alya y susurró.- ¿Revisaste que no pudiese escaparse por la ventana?- Alya en respuesta alzó el pulgar.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Bridgette llegó con un vestido estilo chino de manga corta rojo que se acoplaba perfecto a su figura y llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, su cabello estaba recogido con una coleta baja y tenía un adorno o de flor de loto color rosa a un lado de su cabello. Al ver a las chicas entendió y se acercó a la puerta.- Marinette, debes salir.

-¡Tengo miedo!

-Ya lo sé. Pero es normal es un gran paso en tu vida, muchas cosas cambiaran pero esos cambios implicaran al hombre de tu vida. Juntos lo enfrentaran todo, si han llegado hasta aquí nada podrá con ustedes. Vamos Marinette, Adrien te espera en el altar dispuesto a dar ese gran paso contigo.- después de unos segundos que les parecieron agónicos la puerta se abrió, Marinette vestía un precioso vestido de novia de escote de corazón con una tela de encaje blanco transparente que cubría lo demás del pecho y cuello dejando los hombros desnudos, la falda estaba en corte A no demasiado abierta en pliegos decorados con pequeñas perlas al igual que el velo que tenía un decorado estilo barroco antiguo en las orillas con perlas, su cabello estaba sujeto con un moño alto dejando que dos de sus mechones se rizaran a los lados, sus manos con guantes cortos de encaje sostenían un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas con fuerza.

-Estoy lista.- Bridgette sonrió y asintió. Los invitados parecían inquietos y Alya desde la puerta le hizo una señal a Nino, como padrino del novio para que volviese a sonar la música pero como estaba distraído Nathaniel, el segundo padrino, le dio un codazo y el moreno al darse cuenta al fin de Alya dio orden a los violinistas para iniciar de nuevo. Los violines tocaron y para sorpresa de muchos quien entregaba a la novia era la mismísima Bridgette que tenía una foto de sus tíos en su mano; se había discutido sobre eso y hasta Gabriel se había ofrecido para llevarla al altar, pero al final Marinette decidió que debía ser Bridgette. Al llegar al frente Bridgette le entregó a Adrien la mano de Marinette y la ceremonia comenzó, Bridgette suspiró hasta que sintió la mano de Félix sobre las suyas.

-Pensé que la novia se había escapado.

-Solo eran los nervios.

-Entiendo, pero Adrien parecía que entraría en pánico en cualquier momento.

-Pero ahora van a estar bien.- dijo viendo cómo se tomaban de las manos. Ella suspiró y momentos después se llegó a la parte final.

-Adrien Agreste, ¿aceptas a Marinette Dupain-Cheng, para que sea tu legítima esposa, amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ¿aceptas a Adrien Agreste para que sea tu legitimo esposo, amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.

-Los anillos por favor.- unos cascabeles llaman la atención de todos y por el pasillo ven a Tikki caminar con un moño blanco siendo seguido por Plagg y atrás dos gatitos, uno negro de ojos azules y el otro negro con naranja de ojos verdes, hacia el altar. No pudieron evitar enternecerse. Adrien y Marinette se agacharon a tomar los anillos que Tikki traía en su moño y con una mirada de anhelo se pusieron los anillos.

-Con este anillo como muestra de mi amor te desposo Marinette, mi princesa, esposa mía.

-Y yo con este anillo te desposo Adrien como muestra de mi amor, mon chaton, mi amado esposo.- el padre asintió.

-Lo que ha unido Dios que el hombre nunca lo separe. Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.- el beso que se dieron hizo que todos aplaudieran y vitorearan por la feliz pareja, fue conmovedor.

Al momento de tirar el ramo Chloe se lo ganó a pulso cuando ninguna quiso hacerle frente al intentar tomarlo, después de todo era peligroso provocarla con tanta hormona y al momento de la liga Félix sintió como caía en su cabeza sin poderlo evitar. Todos celebraban, reían y el mismo Jagged Stone estuvo para darle más ambiente al lugar, hasta los gatos celebraban y Plagg estaba feliz de tener un queso para el solo... bueno, casi porque sus queridos querubines le robaban un tanto a su padre, al fin alguien que pondría a dieta a Plagg. Félix vio a los novios bailar felices y buscó con la mirada a Bridgette que hablaba con sus antiguos amigos.

-Disculpen, pero me llevo a la señorita.- dijo Félix y Allegra sonríe.

-Es toda tuya.- la llevó a los jardines, lejos de aquel bullicio, era hermoso e incluso había un pequeño lago donde una pareja de cisnes nadaban con sus hijitos. Se detuvieron en un pequeño puente de piedra que cruzaba en un arco el lago.

-Ha sido una ceremonia hermosa.

-Es cierto. ¿De qué hablabas con los chicos?

-Me contaban de cuando fuimos de excursión a Marsella, rieron mucho.- Félix le sonrió pero después la mira preocupado.

-El doctor Fu dijo que fueras a verle. Necesitas ir a la terapia.- Bridgette desvió la vista.

-No me gustan los hospitales.

-Lo sé. Eso me lo vienes diciendo desde que te conocí. Pero si quieres recordar...

-Recuerdo cosas, pequeñas pero las recuerdo.- Félix frunce el ceño.

-La mayoría cosas malas sobre mí.- se apoyó en el pequeño barandal de piedra.- Quisiera que recordaras cuánto te amo.- Bridgette sonrió y su mano se posó sobre la de Félix.

-Ya lo sé. Y yo también te amo Félix.- el rubio la miró y pudo ver sus brillantes ojos color zafiro verle con amor. Era la primera vez que le decía que lo amaba.

-Bridgette, ¿en serio me amas?- Bridgette amplía su sonrisa y con una pequeña y dulce risa toma su rostro y lo gira a ella.

-¿Tú que crees? Te amo Félix Agreste. Pero no con el amor de la vieja Bridgette, sino con este nuevo y gran amor que siento por ti.- ella acercó su rostro al de él pegando sus frentes.- Minou...

-My lady...- dentro de la fiesta Marinette y Adrien hablaban con Gabriel Agreste sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

-Oh por Dios...- Marinette se cubrió la boca por la sorpresa pero Adrien solo frunció el ceño.

-Padre esa clase de cosas no deseo hablarlas en nuestra boda.

-Solo lo dije para que estuviesen tranquilos de que Claudia ya no haría daño. Al parecer tuvo una muerte algo... escabrosa.

-Padre.- la voz de Adrien era una advertencia clara.- No deseo ensuciar este día con la mención de esa persona.

-Tienes razón. Mis disculpas. ¿Y cuáles son sus planes?

-Bueno, queremos reconstruir la antigua casa de Marinette, tenemos tantas ideas y planes que todavía no hemos decidido.

-¿Sacaras al fin provecho de tus clases de cocina?

-Sí, espera, ¿lo sabías?

-Me ofendes Adrien, ¿quién crees que le aprobó a Natalie que te ayudara con ciertas cosas? Deberías saberlo.

-No me debía de sorprender...

-Al menos me gustaría que tu trabajo fuese reconocido. Espero ver resultados.

-Así será padre.- dijo con orgullo Adrien y Marinette ríe.

-Aunque la casa de mis padres me gustaría darla a Bridgette. Creo que ella podría darle un mejor uso. Por cierto, le agradezco tanto por ayudar a mi hermana a entrar a la escuela de modas, me alegra tanto que al fin pueda cumplir su sueño.

-Aunque pidió seguir trabajando con Natalie.- dijo Adrien y Gabriel suspiró.

-Quiso seguir trabajando para conocer mejor el medio. Es tan terca...

-Como Félix.- contestó Adrien. Y a todo esto, ¿dónde están?- Nino pasó tras su amigo y al escucharle se detuvo.

-Si buscan a la feliz parejita está afuera en el jardín.- la pareja curiosa fue a ver a sus respectivos hermanos. Allí se dieron cuenta que no eran los únicos curiosos, el rostro de ambos estaba tan cerca que sus labios casi rozaban, la escena parecía digna de terminar con un beso... hasta que dos gatitos traviesos eran correteados por un Plagg harto de que le quitaran su queso y al intentar mantener el equilibrio ambos cayeron al lago donde la familia de cisnes hizo un gran escándalo. La cara que Félix le mandó a Plagg hizo que el gato cogiera del cogote a sus hijos y regresara a toda velocidad a la fiesta donde estaba Tikki. Félix ayudó a Bridgette a levantarse mientras ella se quitaba de los ojos su flequillo de su ya arruinado peinado.

-Cuando vea a esos gatos juro que los voy a convertir en violines- pero una carcajada de Bridgette interrumpe sus amenazas y la chica se lanza sobre él tirándolo otra vez, dejándolo semi recostado y con Bridgette encima.

-Esto va para mi caja de los recuerdos.- dijo señalando su cabeza y le besó, bien, estaban empapados de pies a cabeza y posiblemente en unos momentos serian atacados por papá y mamá cisnes por casi caerles encima, pero ahora entendía que Bridgette no quería vivir en el pasado, recordar quizás fuera la última cosa que le interesase, ella solo pensaba en su presente y futuro, vivir y amar, y eso harían, escribiendo una nueva historia juntos para el resto de sus vidas.

Fin


End file.
